Hotaru Fire, Gaara Sand
by EJae Scribble
Summary: Hotaru is a ninja in the village hidden in the leafs. When she befriends three ninja from the Hidden sand village, her life takes a dramatic turn and she finds out the secrets of her past.
1. Mission

"Okay so your first mission for toady will be...picking up garbage in a lake" Lord Hokage said. "Oh, what I live for lord Hokage." I said being my usual self. "It is if you want to become a chunin." Kakashi pointed out. "Point." I said walking forward and snatching the envelope off of Iruka and walking out of the office, Naruto and Sasuke behind me.

Kakashi lead us to the lake. "Hey Hotaru?" Naruto said. "Hmm?" I turned to him. "You know your friend Sakura?" He asked blushing and scratching his neck. Sasuke and I chuckled knowing where this us going. "No Naruto, I have no idea who she is sorry" I grinned. "Oh shush! Anyway, I was wondering, do you know what she thinks of me?" I frowned. I really didn't know. "I honestly don't know Naruto; I can ask her for you? If u want that is." I shot him a smile.

"REALLY? OH THANK YOU HOTARU!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down. Naruto glomped me and we fell on the ground laughing. I hugged him back. "Alright, you can hop off of me now..." my only response was."THANK YOU THNAK YOU THANK YOU THA-HEY!" Sasuke had pulled Naruto off of me and was offering a hand to help me up. I took it and stood up.

FF AFTER MISSION

Naruto was covered in water and Sasuke had leafs in his hair. I laughed at them as I was squeaky clean. "You two really need to learn how to work together" Kakashi said referring to Naruto and Sasuke who were glaring at each other. "It's Sasuke's fault, he is always acting like he is better then everyone!" Naruto shouted. "Well maybe if you weren't such a loser then maybe we would get on better!" Sasuke shouted back. They both growled and aimed a punch at each other. I quickly jumped between them and grabbed both their fists. "That is enough." My voice was calm but had a warning to it. "Capuche?" I looked at Naruto. "grrrr, fine!" I looked to Sasuke. He didn't say anything at first and I raised an eyebrow. Sasuke sighed "Alright" he said, and ruffled my hair with him other hand. I smiled at him

"Don't start acting all high and mighty now." I said shoving them both in the opposite directions. Sasuke Chuckled. "Well I'm off." he said leaving. "SASUKEEE!" Came a girly shrike I turned to see Sakura run past me and to Sasuke. "Wanna hang out?" She asked. "No." Sasuke stated matter-of factly. Bored, I decided to train. Right there. On a bridge. Made of wood. I grinned evilly. What a challenge. Do a fire jutsu and not set the bridge on fire. "Don't even think about it." Sasuke said as I made a hand sign. "Weren't you leaving?" I said opening one eye to look at him, but he wasn't looking at me, He was looking towards Naruto. I followed his gaze. A sand Genin was picking Konohamaru up. "I got this." as the guy was about to through a punch; I intercepted the punch and swooped the guy's feet. As he was falling I grabbed Konohamaru from him. I put Konohamaru down and turned back around to see the guy standing back up, as quick as I could; I ran behind him and held a kunai to his neck.

"Don't even think about using that puppet technique of yours" I said in a cold tone. "Well aren't you smart." He said using a sarcastic tone. I pushed the kunai harder against his neck. "It isn't very smart to mouth of to someone who has a kunai to your neck and won't think twice about killing you" I said. I pushed harder this time drawing blood to prove my point. The guy tensed up. I felt a chakra right behind me then suddenly a hand was over mine, gripping it so I could not do anything I wanted to. The persons other hand was wrapped around my stomach so I couldn't go anywhere. The person behind me Whispered into my ear. "Believe me, I know how much you wanna kill him, I share the same desire, but I need him alive at the moment."

I growled and looked to the side. The boy -I recognised by his cold voice- had read hair and his eyes were as cold as mine where at the moment. When I didn't respond, the guy's grip on my stomach got tighter, reminding me he was dominate. "HEY!" Sasuke said. I shot him a glare and he stopped. I heard the guy behind me chuckle. "Seems like you have a pretty firm hold on him aye?" I grinned. It was somewhat sadistic as I needed to kill. "You have _no_ idea." I said letting my body untense signalling that the guy had won. "Name?" I asked. "My Name is Gaara of the desert, who are you?" Gaara said. "Hotaru." I stated. Gaara was obviously still unsatisfied, so i dropped the kunai. It landed on the ground with a clattering noise. "Good girl." Gaara said letting me go. He stepped back. I my breathing was getting heavier. I _needed_ to kill, before the desier killed _me._ I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the Hokage's tower, earning weird looks from all but Sasuke and Gaara, who knew what exactly was going on in my head.


	2. Cure For This Horror

"LORD HOKAGE!" I screamed at the top of my lugs as I fell though the door. He stood up and walked over to me. He looked into my eyes. "Oh." He said helping me up. The 3rd sat me down into a chair that occupied his office. "Its r-really bad this time." I said through deep, unstable, breaths. "What trigged it?" He asked curiosity tinting his voice. I told him all about Gaara and my encounter with his grandson and that Genin.

The Hokage nodded. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Yes Lord Sarutobi." The 3rd made several hand signs extremely fast, even with his old age, he never stopped training. "Hidden Leaf Secret Jutsu: Relief!" Suddenly the desire for blood was no longer there. "Thank you Lord Hokage." I said bowing. He nodded. "Go get some rest." I nodded and left the tower. We both knew I wasn't going to go rest, I had way to many things to do, for example ,making sure that situation had calmed down, I was shore that Gaara guy had fixed everything but, you never know.

When i arrived at the bridge we were on earlier only Shikamaru was there. "Hey" He said. "Sorry Shika, In a hurry." He nodded and I headed towards the Uchiha district (READY FOR THE TWIST? :P). When I got to the gates I saw none other than Uchiha Itachi. He knew I was there but was pretending he didn't. I ran up behind him and jumped on his back. "Ello' there 'tachi" I said "hey Hotaru" He said in his serious-friendly-straight out-bazaar voice. I jumped off of his back and gave him a hug, he returned it the asked "Are you looking for Sasuke?" I nodded. "He is at home actually." I nodded and Itachi walked with me is home.

Itachi was 18 now and was still the leader of the ANBUs. He had been talking for a while about stepping down and become a Sensei for Genin teams like Kakashi. When he had spare time he trained with me and Sasuke, hence our great grades. When we got to the house we slid off our shoes and headed through the door. "HOTARU!" Mikoto shouted when she saw me and ran and hugged me. "Hey mum!" I said. Mikoto and Fugaku had become my parent figures over the years. "Hello Hotaru." Fugaku said. "Hey dad." I said. "Sasuke's' asleep in his room." Mikoto said. She noticed the evil glint in my eyes and my evil sadistic grin. She sighed. "Go on." She said. "YES!" I fist pumped and ran down the hall to Sasuke's room, Leaving a room full of laughing Uchiha. (A/N" Yeah I know way outta character for an Uchiha).

I slipped Sasuke's door open and peeped in. He was facing opposite me. Perfect. My grin got wider and I tiptoed over to his bed. I took deep, quiet breaths to stop myself from laughing then Jumped on top of the to be cranky Uchiha. "HEY SASUKE!" I shouted and His eyes shot open and he sat up, head butting me. "Ouchies!" I said. Both of our heads were bleeding and we both put our head in our hands and groaned in pain. When we realised what we had did and that we both did it at the same time, we burst out laughing and we both feel on the floor.

Our laughing fit lasted long over a minute and we were crying and clutching our sides. It hurt so much. When we regained our composure we looked up to see Fugaku standing in the doorway, eye brow raised. "Sup?" I said. "Right..."Was his response and he walked down the hall way. Sasuke looked at each other. "Eh?" I said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and we headed out to see Mikoto so she could fix us. "What happened?" She asked. "Well you see, Sasuke planned on beating me up, but he head butted me unintentionally then we fell face first onto the floor which probably didn't help." I explained. "Idiot." I heard Itachi mutter. "Weasel." I said back knowing it would piss him off. He glared at me then ran over and scooped me up in his arms tickling me (Hotaru is pretty small, and Itachi as we know, is well built -cough big cough- for his age) "AHAHAHAH-PUT-AHAHHA-ME-AHHHA-DOWN-AHAHHA-ORIWILLSETYOUONFIRE!" My last sentense came out so fast it was more like a really long word. "You'r not the only one who can do fire jutsu." Itachi said, but put me down anyway. I pated trying to catch my breath. Itachi lifted his arm making me flinch and i stepped back knocking Sasuke over, we both tumbled to the floor.

"Uchiha~" I growled. "Child with no last name~" Itachi mocked back. That hurt more than it was probably meant to .The room went quiet and I ran out of the house. "Hotaru!" I heard Sasuke shout. "ITACHI!" Came Mikoto's voice. I kept running ignoring them. I ran out of the Uchiha gates and kept running through the forest until I got there. The cemetery. I sat in front of the K.I.A stone. Not crying, not moving, barley breathing. Staring at the names of my parents. I was suddenly scooped up into someone's lap. "I'm sorry." Itachi said hugging me. "Don't worry about it." I said, my voice was colder then it usually was. I heard Itachi sigh. "I really am sorry, I would have probably been like you, if you hadn't of stopped me."

CLIFFY!


	3. Hotaru, Saviour of The Uchiha Clan

I followed Itachi, He didn't know I was there, didn't know that I had heard every word said in that office, He didn't know that I was going to stop him. _yet._ "Itachi." I said jumping in front of him in a secluded area. He looked at me and saw how cold my eyes were. "Hotaru, you know." It was more of an accusation then a question. I gave a quick arrogant nod of my head. "I won't let you Itachi" He snorted. "Why? Because of your precious Sasuke?" I shot him a glare

"No, because I don't want you and Sasuke to feel the way I do every day, every hour." I said. Itachi looked at me baffled. "Itachi if you do this, you will regret it for the rest of your life! You don't have to do this!" Itachi looked down. "I know." My breath hitched in my throat. "That's why I want you and Sasuke to kill me, when you are strong enough." I glared. "Here is a better idea. DONT FI*NG DO IT!" Itachi looked at me. "It's a mission. And a challenge." I growled and ran at him and punched him right in the nose. For a six year old I was strong.

"You and Sasuke, Mikoto and Fugaku are the only family I have left! Don't take them away from me!" I screamed. Itachi sighed. "You have as much choice as anyone else in this village on your missions. You know damn well you can turn it down! You want a challenge? Then kill someone worth killing, like Orochimaru, or someone like him!" I screamed. Itachi looked up at me. "Did you take a breath between that?" He said. I shout him a glare. That what he says? At a time like this. I that's when i noticed the smile on his face, he wasn't going to do it. I smiled, running and jump-hugging Itachi. He caught me. "Okay." He said and put me down. I ran to the Uchiha district trying to find Sasuke.

He was sitting in front of the house. "SASUKE!" I screamed and glomped him. He hugged me back just as hard as i was hugging him.

After this moment Hotaru would cherish every moment with her Uchiha.

My Uchiha.


	4. The Uchiha's request

Itachi was right. I sighed. "Alright. I forgive you." I saw Itachi smile. "You know, you could always take the Uchiha name?" Itachi suggested. I shook my head no. "Kakashi is closer to being an Uchiha then I am." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "How." I pointed to my eyes. "Me. No. Have. Sharingan." I said using my best sarcastic tone. Itachi shrugged. "You can do the fire ball jutsu, every Uchiha has to know that jutsu." I sighed. It wasn't the same. "Come on, Mum and Dad want to talk to you." I nodded and we walked back to his house hold.

I walked through the door and was instantly bulled into a hug from Sasuke. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm alright." I said giving him a smile. Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen were Mikoto and Fugaku were looking at me with smiles. Yes smiles. "Ah...Okay." I said sitting next to Mikoto, Sasuke on my other side. "Hotaru" Fugaku started saying. I turned my attention to him. "Mikoto and I have been talking to the Hokage, and he has agreed to a request we made." He said. I tilted my head to the side. What has this go to do with me. "Carry on." I said wanting to know more. Mikoto grabbed my hand. "We want to adopt you and make you part of the Uchiha clan." he finished. My eyes went wide. "Would your clan mind?" I asked. Mikoto shook her head. "Most are very thrilled to have you apart of our clan. "And the other?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "They don't mind And if they did, too bad, I am the leader of the clan, ultimately, it's my decision." I smiled. "Who idea was this?" I asked.

"Fugaku" Mikoto said. I looked at him for a moment my face straight. Then I jumped on him. "Thank you Dad!" He chuckled and hugged back. I ran around the table hugging everyone.


	5. First Time Touched

I wondered around my village. I'm an Uchiha. I'm an Uchiha. That was the only thought running through my head. Who hoo! I suddenly bombed into someone. I looked up to see none other than Gaara. "Hia Gaara." He looked at me for a minute then recognised me. "Hello Hotaru." I raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?" I asked. He glared at me. "Look before u get all 'it's none of your business' I was gonna' ask you if you wanted to hang out."

Gaara's face softened. "H-hang out?" He asked like he didn't understand the question. "Don't stutter it ruins your tough look." I said. Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow at me then nodded. We walked around the village. "Hey look it's the bitch with no parents." I stopped and turned to her. The bitch at her high and mighty self. "See, that's were you wrong, I got adopted last night." Takuri raised an eyebrow at me. "By who? Gutter trash?" I shook my head. "Nope, way off, Sasuke's parents actually." I shrugged it off like it was nothing, I knew that would piss her beyond belief. "BULL S*!" I shrugged. And kept walking leaving her to drown in her own misery and bitchyness

"Adopted?" Gaara asked, an imaginary eyebrow raised, was it just me, or was that happening a lot today? "Yes." I shrugged. "What happened to your parents?" He looked at me sympathetic. "I don't really know, they didn't tell me all the details. All I know is that they were K.I.A by a member of the Akatsuki." Gaara nodded. "What are your parents like?" I asked. "Gaara glared at nothing in particular. "I would rather not talk about it." I nodded not pushing the subject, No matter how much I wanted to know, which, for the record, was _very_ desperate.

Gaara sighed and turned to him. "My Father is the Kazekage." I nodded. "Is that good or bad?" I said tilting my head to the side. "Bad, he is a d*" I smiled. That sounded funny coming from Gaara. "And your mother?" I pestered. It probably annoyed him, but I didn't exactly care either. "I destroyed her." Gaara's voice was filled with mixed emotions. "Come again?" I said. Gaara sighed. "If I tell you, do you promise not to run?" I nodded. "I never run _from_ people." I grinned evilly.

Gaara chuckled slightly. "I literally destroyed her, limb from limb, when she gave birth to me." I gave him a sympathetic look. The thought must haunt him. "Surely that's not your fault." He grinned sadistically at me as we walked nowhere in particular. "Oh but it was." I raised my eyebrow. "Try me." Gaara looked ahead of him. "You will run." I growled. "Gaara." I said in a warning tone. He sighed. "I hold the one tail within me, I'm a monster," I Turned around and hit him, Too fast for his sand to stop.

Gaara looked at me wide eyed from the ground where he had fallen. I pointed a finger at him. "Do NOT talk about yourself like that! I don't care if you are a jinchuuriki! I don't care if you have a freaking tail! The demon is the Monster, Not the victim who has to face his terror every minute of his life." Gaara looked at me confused.

"y-y" Gaara took a deep breath. "You are the only one who has ever touched me." My eyes went wide. "You wanna run that one by me again?" My voice drowned in sadness for Gaara. "You heard me right, never hit me, never injured me, never kissed me, never hugged me, and never told me they have loved me." My eyes went wide and I fell to the ground. My legs spread wither side of me and my hands place on the ground in-between them holding my upper half up. What a life of...misery. "Gaara."I said my tone to sympathetic to be mine.

Gaara couldn't understand what was going on. He got up and walked away, thinking she hated him to for what he was, "GAARA WAIT!" I screamed running over to him.

GAARA POV

Stop walking boy, she means well. The shukaku said. I decided to listen to him, I turned and faced Hotaru. It happened to fast before I could underhand the situation. Hotaru wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest. I stared wide eyed at her, hug her back! I slowly wrapped my arms around her. "Can't say you have never been hugged now." She said, only hugging tighter. "H-Hotaru!" I mentally cursed myself. I am acting _way_ to week. That's like the...third time I have stuttered in the last hour.

TBC! HEHEHHE CLIFFY!


	6. Imposter

Hotaru POV  
>Gaara and I continued to wander around the village. "So, that red-head back there, why does she hate you?" Gaara asked me out of the blue. "Huh? Oh, Takuri. She hates me because Sasuke is practically my best friend. Like most girls around here, she is obsessed with him." Gaara nodded. "I see. Do all those girls hate you?" I shook my head. "Nah, Sakura and Ino are obsessed completely about him, but they are both really close to me, Sakura can be an air head at times, but she is very caring, same with Ino." Gaara nodded. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked him<p>

Gaara nodded. "You met them, Temari and Kankuro, Temari is the eldest." I smiled. "Do you get on with them?" Gaara's face turned cold. "No" I decided to leave it at that. I spotted Ichiraku's Ramen shop and ran over to it, dragging Gaara with me. I found exactly who I was looking for. "Naruto!" I said glomping him. "Hey Hotaru and Gaara!" Naruto said hugging me back. I sat next to Naruto and Gaara sat next to me. Gaara and I ordered. "Well I'm off to train" Naruto said standing up putting money on the counter and running out the door. I chuckled at him. He will never change.

Gaara turned to me. "Is he your boyfriend?" He asked. His tone was cold. I laughed, "Naruto? Really Gaara?" I asked. Gaara just kept looking at me. "No, I don't have a boyfriend." Gaara turned back around, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. I shook my. "Naruto." I said laughing again. I wouldn't ever do that to Hinata. When we finished I payed only for Gaara to hand it back to me and pay for it all himself. I glared at him

Gaara POV

She glared at me. "I can afford it." Hotaru said. I can see that I said and she out her money back on the counter and went outside waiting for me. I looked back at her, shook my head and paid for her as well, taking her money. I walked over to her. "I'm the son of the Kazekage, I have plenty of money to spare" Hotaru shook her head. "So?" I chuckled and when she turned around I slipped the money back into her pocket without her realising. "Where to now?" I asked her. She smirked at me. "I wanna see Temari and Kankuro!" She said. I sweat dropped "Not funny" I said. She looked at me funny. "I wasn't joking?" She said in a soft voice that made me cave.

I grabbed her arm. "This way" I said with a sigh. She followed me cheering. I looked suspicious at her childishness. She didn't ever act this way. I turned to her. "You still can't kill him. _Yet_" I said. She frowned. "ohw Gaara! You ruin my fun!" she said and started giggling. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What's gotten into you?" She shrugged. "I don't know!" I chuckled at her and we kept walking. All of a sudden Hotaru was punched. Dead smack in the middle of her face. I looked at the culprits. Sasuke and...Hotaru? I looked at the Hotaru standing next to Sasuke; she had scratches all over her face and didn't look really impressed. I saw the blood on her fist and knew it was her that had punched the Hotaru I was holding onto.

I pushed away the one I was holding onto. "Release!" The real Hotaru said. 'Hotaru' turned into the girl I saw earlier, Takuri. Sasuke scowled at Takuri and She ran off screaming. We all looked at her like she was insane. "What happened to you?" I asked Hotaru. "When I was waiting for you to pay, Takuri and some big guy caught me off guard tied me up and Takuri transformed into me. Sasuke let me go though" She said. I was gonna' kill that guy if I ever found out who he was.


	7. Temari and Kankuro

Sasuke went to go train and Hotaru and I kept going to my hotel. I kept a close eye on Hotaru, and She was on guard. When we got to the door of mine and my siblings room, she let down her guard. I opened the door. Temari was sitting on the window sill. She probably saw us coming. Kankuro was asleep on the couch. "Hey Hotaru and Gaara" Temari said. "Hey" Hotaru said walking over to her and I nodded in recognition. Temari flashed me a smile, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. I picked up a newspaper, rolled it up and snaked it hard across kankuro's face making him jump up. "Move." I said. Kankuro sat up and let me sit down.

Kankuro spotted Hotaru who was sitting on the window sill with Temari telling her a story about the Hyuuga's as Temari had pointed the house hold out and asked about it. "And what's she doing here?" Kankuro asked. Hotaru looked at Kankuro then got down in front of him bowing. "I am sorry about my actions yesterday." She said. Kankuro looked at her wide eyed for a moment then reached down pulling her up. "Its' okay, after all how could I reject someone with so much respect?" Kankuro said. Hotaru's evil smile returned to her face and I knew what was coming. "Don't expect much more." She said. Kankuro rolled his eyes and let her arm go and went to his room. Temari was chuckling in the corner. "What was that?" She asked. "meh. I doubted anyone else is gonna show him any respect." Temari laughed and I smiled at her.

Hotaru looked at me and came and sat next to me turning me into a pillow. "You're comfy" She said and feel asleep. I watched her sleep. Temari began poloshing her fan. Soon Baki came in. He saw Hotaru on me. "Gaara! What are you doing with her?" "nothing" Temari answered for me. Baki looked at her confused. "She fell asleep on him, she is friends with Gaara" Temari said. I smiled at her, Good thing your sisters around to save your ass. I rolled my eyes at shukaku and gently slid my hands under Hotaru, Bringing her up and between my legs, in case Baki decided to try something. Hotaru rolled over in her sleep so she was facing away from them and buried her head in my chest. I turned my attention back to Baki. "Gaara, I wanna talk to you later, with the Kazekage." I scowled at the thought of talking to Baki and my father.

Baki left and I kept watching Hotaru. "Thanks Temari" I said she smiled. "Anytime" There was another knock on the door. Temari went and opened it. Standing in the door way was Itachi Uchiha, He was well known in his village as well as ours. "I'm here to get my sister." He said gesturing towards Hotaru. Temari let him in and came over and picked up Hotaru gently. "Thank you" he said to me. I nodded and Itachi carried her home

ITACHI POV

I picked her up and thanked the boy, Gaara; I think Sasuke said his name was. I carried her back to the Uchiha residence. When we got to the gates Tekka was on guard. "So this is Hotaru? Is she okay?" He asked. I nodded. "She just fell asleep at a friend's" I said. Tekka nodded. "She gonna be in the chunin exams?" He asked. I nodded. "She is on Sasuke's team" "Ah. Okay." Tekka said. "Good night" I said walking through the gates to our home, When we arrived at our house I slid of my shoes. Just as I was reaching for the door, it slid open revealing Sasuke. "Hey." He said. I nodded and gave Hotaru to Sasuke; After all, she was his best friend

SASUKE POV

Itachi handed Hotaru to me and I carried her to her room Mother had set up for her. Mum was still in her room when I walked in. "huh? Where did she fall asleep?" She asked. "She was with some sand Genin she has made friends with, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. I'm not surprised she is asleep, she wasted a lot of Chakra today." Mums eyes went wide. "What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes at her concerned nature. I explained to her what happened with Takuri. Mum knows a lot about her. Hotaru and I have had quite a few run ins with her. Mum shook her head and I put Hotaru down on her bed.


	8. Accidents With Tea

Hotaru POV

I sat up feeling like I had been raised from the dead. I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. I stood up and walked out of the room. I looked down and realised someone had changed my clothes. Weird. I feel asleep at Gaara's hotel, But I'm back home. huh. I walked to the kitchen Sasuke was sitting out there and Mikoto was making breakfast. I walked to over to Sasuke. "Holy hell! You look like the living dead!" Sasuke said. "he he he. That was two oxymorons in one!" I said. Mikoto giggled and Sasuke smiled shaking his head.

I sat down on Sasuke and curled up into a ball on his lap. He laughed at me. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I screamed. Sasuke got a fright and dropped his tea on me and getting it all over us. "AH!" Sasuke and I screamed. Mikoto rushed over to us and Picked us both up and chucked us in a freezing cold shower. We both sat cowering in the shower floor our skin red form the different temperatures hitting our skin. Mikoto laughed and shook her heads at us. "Guess you two are having a shower" She said walking out the door. "hey Sasuke? How long did you have that tea?" I asked. He scowled at the floor his hair on his face. "I just made it." I nodded. "That would explain why it hurt so much!" I said matter of factly. "Sure would!" Sasuke said matching my tone.

Sasuke began undressing, It didn't bother either of us though, we had been best friends since we were four and had had more of our share of baths together since we were always getting dirty. Sasuke took of his last article of clothing and I started to pull of my shirt, wincing at the pain. "ochies!" I exclaimed. "Sorry" Sasuke said half heartedly. "I know I needed a shower, but you didn't have to throw your tea on me" I teased. "I know you were in a bad mood, but you didn't have to yell at me" he countered. "You're the one who got scared! Some shinobi you are!" We heard a loud laugh outside the door that belonged to dad. Sasuke and I looked at each other and shrugged.

Mikoto had brought in our clothes for today Sasuke and I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom, attempting to start the morning again. Mikoto gave us a drink of juice, not wanting to have to throw us in the shower _again_. The redness had nearly faded from our skin. It was still visible on Sasuke's arms and still visible on my chest. I scowled at Sasuke. "No more tea for you!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "No more hugs for you!" He countered poking his tongue at me. "Touché" I poked my tongue back at him. Mikoto was laughing


	9. Meeting With the Kazekage

Gaara's POV

I sat on the couch, looking at the ceiling. "Hey Temari?" She looked at me. "Yeah Gaara?" I turned my attention to her. "Do you think we could talk to Kazekage out of attacking Konoha?" She shrugged. "I hope so; does this have anything to do with Hotaru by any chance?" I shook my head. "No, this has everything to do with Hotaru" Temari chuckled. There was a knock at the door and Baki burst through.

"Gaara, Its time" I nodded and followed Baki to the Kazekage's room. Baki opened the door and let me in. "Son" He said, not looking at me. "Lord Kazekage" I said it with venom. "I heard you made a _friend_" I scowled at him. "And?" My voice was cold. "You know, you might wanna tell her what's going on or terminate your friendship with her. You don't want to hurt her attacking her village do you?" I glared at him. So this is what he wants, to make me absolutely miserable. Well, I'm not going to let him win.

"No, she will be fine. She is Strong" I said and walked out the door. Maybe he was right? No, If I pushed Hotaru away it would hurt her more than any flesh wound, I knew that perfectly well.

"Well?" Temari asked as I walked through the door. "He wants me to stop being friends with Hotaru, so that I will be completely miserable" Temari shook her head. "I think you should keep being friends with her. You have changed." I shot her a look. "Hows that?" She smirked. "Your actually talking to me. When was the last time you threatened to kill me or Kankuro? Before we came into the village. You are alot nicer now" I looked at her taking in her words.

She had a point, I guess she is right.


	10. Attempted Sleeping

_knock knock knock_

"Can you get that Kankuro?" Temari asked me. I stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. It was Hotaru. "Hey Shorty! You here for Gaara?" She nodded. "Where is he?" I had to think. "Um..." Temari popped her head under my arm. "He is lying down." She said grabbing Hotaru and pulling her in.

HOTARU POV

Temari pulled me in. "His room is that one." She said pointing down the hall. I nodded and walked down the hall to the door she pointed to. I opened the door to see Gaara lying on the bed his eyes closed and his gourd in the corner. I walked over to him and lied down beside him. His eyes flicked open. "Gaara, what are you doing?" I asked. He growled. "Trying to sleep." I raised an eyebrow. "Gaara, I thought you couldn't sleep." He nodded. "not even when you take the stupid F*ing pills." I feel on the ground laughing. "AAAHAHAHAH-YOU-AHAHAHA-TOOK-AHAHHAHAH-SLEEPING-HAHAHHAHAA-PILLS-AHAHAHHAH! Gaara are you freaking insane?" His eyes went wide at my sudden mood swing. "What?" I rolled my eyes.

"Come on the chunin exams are tomorrow and you need to help me train!" Gaara Nodded and followed me outside

FF AFTER TRAINING

Gaara walked back to his hotel and I walked to the Uchiha residence. Tekka was on guard. "Hey" I said stopping in front of him. He nodded, "Your home rather late" He said. I nodded. "What is time?" He looked at his watch. "nine thirty." I sighed, "Didn't realise it was that late." He shook his head. "Were have you been?" "Training. I have the first stage of the chunin exams tomorrow." I said making a peace sign. Tekka chuckled. "Good luck." I nodded "arigato" I said and ran home.

Mum is gonna flip. I walked through the front door. huh? no one was there. I walked down the hall to see if Sasuke was in his room. Sure enough he was. I slid open the door. He was asleep, so I crawled in next to him, I don't want to be alone. Sasuke wrapped an arm around me. "hello imouto." I smiled and cuddled up next to him. "hey nii-san" I smiled and fell asleep.


	11. Stage One

Ibiki, the prospector for the first exam explained what we had to do. We all went to the front to collect our test and a number. The number would tell us where we had to sit. I looked down at mine, 102. I looked for my seat. When I found it, I sat down and looked up at the clock. 11:30. That means we have half an hour till the test starts. Great. Someone sat down next to me and I turned to see the infamous red head. 'Heya Gaara!" I said smiling. He looked at me for a second. "Hotaru." He said nodding in acknowledgement.

I sat there not speaking or looking at anyone in particular, when I noticed Gaara's eyes on me, I quickly turned to look at Sasuke and pretend I didnt notice. Sasuke realised what was going on by the light blush on my cheeks and he fell on the floor laughing earning looks from everyone else in the room. Gaara was looking at him too, Then he turned to me. "That's new" He stated. This time it was my turn to laugh, but I muffled it in the corner of my arm. Gaara shook his head at me and turned back around. I looked up at the clock again. 11:39. I growled. This is getting seriously boring. Gaara growled and was staring at someone who was running their thumb across his neck and mouthing 'your mine!' to Gaara.

"hm, yeah, his screwed" I stated simply. Gaara didn't respond, but made a hand sign. I looked over at him., curious to what he was doing. Gaara was muttering something under his breath I couldn't understand. I studied his movements. Genjutsu. "You're casting a genjutsu on him?" I asked. Gaara nodded but continued to scowl at him. "What is it?" Gaara smirked evilly. "Just showing him the near future, not that I will play exact" I chuckled. "sounds like fun!" the guy yelleped then dispelled his genjutsu. "You need to work on your genjutsu, Its not strong enough" Gaara gave me a look that said 'oh yeah that's what I live for' "Seriously Gaara." I said shotting him a glare. "And I bet You're not that good at taijutsu either." Gaara looked at me. "yeah? How would you know?" I smirked evilly. "Well you carry all that sand around and use it as a ninjutsu weapon. Your genjutsu inst that great and logic would suggest that you're not that good at taijutsu because you use that sand to block attacks. Am I right?" Gaara looked at me and rolled his eyes. "hn" He said.

"START!" Ibiki said and I turned over my test and started. The questions were too hard for a Genin to understand, what were they thinking? No, there has to be a reason that they would do this. TO CHEAT! OF COURSE! they are testing our ability to gather information, not our knowledge. I smirked I had just the jutsu. I looked over at Gaara, he had figured it out to and was using what looked like the third eye jutsu. I closed my eyes and made a hand sign. Mental style: Search. I searched the minds of all the people in this room, stopping when I got to two Genin, who were really Jonin. Smart. I got the answers of them and released the jutsu. I sat back in my chair waiting for the tenth question

(due to the extreme laziness of the author and lack of creativity, we will be skipping to the tenth question)

Another group walked out. Naruto looked like he couldn't decide. Do what you think is right Naruto, Don't worry about Me and Sasuke. Naruto jumped up and made a big speech about how they couldn't scare him. "ada boy Naruto" I said giving him the peace sign, he smiled and gave me thumbs up. I got bored and tuned out until I heard, "You pass!" I sat up. "Did I miss the question?" I asked Gaara. He shook his head. "Your still here aren't you?" I turned to Ibiki who was explaining what happened. "oh" I said and tuned out again. Some chick made a grand entrance blah blah blah.

more stuff happened and I went to train.


	12. Making the Strong look Weak

I could feel someone watching but decided to ignore it for now. I sighed throwing another Kunai, They obviously weren't going to leave anytime soon. "yes?" I said turning to the tree they were in. They chuckled and out jumped Gaara. "Oh Hey Gaara." I said. "you were right" He stated. I tilted my head to the side. "about what?" He shook his head at me. "My genjutsu skills are weak and I have practically no Taijutsu skills. Help me?" He asked. How could I refuse? I nodded. "We will Start with genjutsu, Whatever you were taught, you were taught wrong considering it can't be your chakra, as you have way to much of that." He nodded. "Okay what you do, is make that hand sign you made earlier, then picture something in your mind and direct chakra there, but not too much chakra, the secret is the more chakra you use the weaker it becomes, but that only implied to genjutsu" (yeah I made that up, but It sounded smart so). Gaara nodded. "How do you know all this?" I grinned. "May way of making the strong look weak" Gaara rolled his eyes. In front of me was sand, everywhere, coming at every angle. I dispelled the genjutsu, but It took a lot of work.

I panted. "Sand, How ironic." Gaara chuckled "Okay, Taijutsu, It will just take basic training. If you suck that much, I would suggest seeing Gai and Lee, but I wouldn't do that unless you want to be walking around with a bowl shaped hair cut waring green spandex." Gaara shuddered. Just a little out of character. "yeah I thought so to, anyway, This is going to take just hard work and practice. I'm no sense, but I have a fair idea on how I am meant to teach it, But there is one thing, You can't let the sand interfere." Gaara face was blank, expressionless. "The sand moves at my will" I scowled. "Don't lie to me Gaara. I may have not seen you fight, but I know damn well that the sand acts itself almost like a living thing, but it's not alive and that excessive amount of chakra? That constant bloodlust? I'm not stupid Gaara. I know what you are" Gaara's face betrayed no emotion. "So then I figure You know what I can do? You will run, like everyone else if you really knew." I shook my head and quoted Gaara. "I'm still here aren't I?" Gaara's eyes went wide for a second then returned impassive. "Look Gaara, I know how it feels to be pushed away from everyone because your different. My parents left my village In search of information on the Akatsuki, but they joined them and the villagers claimed I was to blame. My parents were deemed untrustworthy by the Akatsuki and They slaughtered them" I said my head was cast down in shame I expected him to shout and call me awful names. But he didn't

He was just standing there looking at me, taking in what I had said. "So then you understand the hell of loneliness?" I nodded. "but Sasuke helped me through, though at first he was mad with me, but he pulled through, and helped me. Sakura and Ino, they were scared I would end up like my parents if I was left alone talking only to Sasuke, So they helped me and Criticised anyone who shunned me or were mean to me, but inside I still feel alone, Yes, I have the Uchiha's but its different not having anyone that could really understand how you feel, they try but In the end, their attempts always fail." A tear slipped down my face. I looked up to look at Gaara but he was gone. More tears went down my face and I felt an arm on my shoulder I looked to my left to see Gaara standing there.

he sat on the ground and pulled me down with him. "I get it" He said and pulled me to sit in between his legs. I curled up into a little ball on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "I am the same. As you know my mother died giving birth to a mon-" Gaara cut himself of remembering our conversation from the other day. "Giving birth to me, my Father saw me as only a weapon and treated me as such. when I was six, i lost control of the shukaku and He took over. My Father deemed me as a failed experiment and My village hated me. I didn't have a single friend. To this day, I don't have a single friend in my village. Just you. Before I met you I thought friend was just another empty word, But because of you I understand what it really means, Hotaru, you shouldn't let the people that bother you get you down because at the end of day, even if I'm in my village, I'm always gonna be here. because we need each other" Gaara said. I smiled a bit. "Thank you Gaara" I said through the tears. "And I will always be there for you as well," I said Gaara hugged me tighter. "I know"

we sat there like that and I feel asleep on Gaara.

GAARA POV

It was getting late, as much as I would love to sit here with Hotaru forever, I have to take her home. I put my arms under Hotaru and carried her back to the Uchiha residence. There was a guard at the gates. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What happened to Hotaru?" he asked. yeah like I was gonna tell him. "Training." he nodded. "ah yes, Hotaru Is one to push it too far." He said and told me where I could find her house. When I got there I knocked on the door. Sasuke opened it. "what happened to her?" He asked worried. "She had a little trip down memory lane" Sasuke winced. "Not good." he said. I nodded and Sasuke let me in. A woman was standing in the hall way. She gasped. "Is she okay?" Sasuke nodded. "Relax mum, she just a bad day and passed out training."

"Gaara, this way" Sasuke said. I followed him to Hotaru's room. He opened the door and I walked in and put her on the bed and tucked her under the blankets, "I'm guessing she told you everything then?" I nodded. "Just about" Sasuke nodded and sat down on a chair and I sat beside Hotaru and played with her hair. "You don't sleep do you?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head. "You don't have any intention of leaving do you?" I shook my head again. Sasuke nodded."My room is across the hall, Hotaru's bathroom is there. If she wakes up, wake me up"


	13. The Forest of Death

I could feel someone watching but decided to ignore it for now. I sighed throwing another Kunai, They obviously weren't going to leave anytime soon. "yes?" I said turning to the tree they were in. They chuckled and out jumped Gaara. "Oh Hey Gaara." I said. "you were right" He stated. I tilted my head to the side. "about what?" He shook his head at me. "My genjutsu skills are weak and I have practically no Taijutsu skills. Help me?" He asked. How could I refuse? I nodded. "We will Start with genjutsu, Whatever you were taught, you were taught wrong considering it can't be your chakra, as you have way to much of that." He nodded. "Okay what you do, is make that hand sign you made earlier, then picture something in your mind and direct chakra there, but not too much chakra, the secret is the more chakra you use the weaker it becomes, but that only implied to genjutsu" (yeah I made that up, but It sounded smart so). Gaara nodded. "How do you know all this?" I grinned. "May way of making the strong look weak" Gaara rolled his eyes. In front of me was sand, everywhere, coming at every angle. I dispelled the genjutsu, but It took a lot of work.

I panted. "Sand, How ironic." Gaara chuckled "Okay, Taijutsu, It will just take basic training. If you suck that much, I would suggest seeing Gai and Lee, but I wouldn't do that unless you want to be walking around with a bowl shaped hair cut waring green spandex." Gaara shuddered. Just a little out of character. "yeah I thought so to, anyway, This is going to take just hard work and practice. I'm no sense, but I have a fair idea on how I am meant to teach it, But there is one thing, You can't let the sand interfere." Gaara face was blank, expressionless. "The sand moves at my will" I scowled. "Don't lie to me Gaara. I may have not seen you fight, but I know damn well that the sand acts itself almost like a living thing, but it's not alive and that excessive amount of chakra? That constant bloodlust? I'm not stupid Gaara. I know what you are" Gaara's face betrayed no emotion. "So then I figure You know what I can do? You will run, like everyone else if you really knew." I shook my head and quoted Gaara. "I'm still here aren't I?" Gaara's eyes went wide for a second then returned impassive. "Look Gaara, I know how it feels to be pushed away from everyone because your different. My parents left my village In search of information on the Akatsuki, but they joined them and the villagers claimed I was to blame. My parents were deemed untrustworthy by the Akatsuki and They slaughtered them" I said my head was cast down in shame I expected him to shout and call me awful names. But he didn't

He was just standing there looking at me, taking in what I had said. "So then you understand the hell of loneliness?" I nodded. "but Sasuke helped me through, though at first he was mad with me, but he pulled through, and helped me. Sakura and Ino, they were scared I would end up like my parents if I was left alone talking only to Sasuke, So they helped me and Criticised anyone who shunned me or were mean to me, but inside I still feel alone, Yes, I have the Uchiha's but its different not having anyone that could really understand how you feel, they try but In the end, their attempts always fail." A tear slipped down my face. I looked up to look at Gaara but he was gone. More tears went down my face and I felt an arm on my shoulder I looked to my left to see Gaara standing there.

he sat on the ground and pulled me down with him. "I get it" He said and pulled me to sit in between his legs. I curled up into a little ball on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "I am the same. As you know my mother died giving birth to a mon-" Gaara cut himself of remembering our conversation from the other day. "Giving birth to me, my Father saw me as only a weapon and treated me as such. when I was six, i lost control of the shukaku and He took over. My Father deemed me as a failed experiment and My village hated me. I didn't have a single friend. To this day, I don't have a single friend in my village. Just you. Before I met you I thought friend was just another empty word, But because of you I understand what it really means, Hotaru, you shouldn't let the people that bother you get you down because at the end of day, even if I'm in my village, I'm always gonna be here. because we need each other" Gaara said. I smiled a bit. "Thank you Gaara" I said through the tears. "And I will always be there for you as well," I said Gaara hugged me tighter. "I know"

we sat there like that and I feel asleep on Gaara.

GAARA POV

It was getting late, as much as I would love to sit here with Hotaru forever, I have to take her home. I put my arms under Hotaru and carried her back to the Uchiha residence. There was a guard at the gates. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What happened to Hotaru?" he asked. yeah like I was gonna tell him. "Training." he nodded. "ah yes, Hotaru Is one to push it too far." He said and told me where I could find her house. When I got there I knocked on the door. Sasuke opened it. "what happened to her?" He asked worried. "She had a little trip down memory lane" Sasuke winced. "Not good." he said. I nodded and Sasuke let me in. A woman was standing in the hall way. She gasped. "Is she okay?" Sasuke nodded. "Relax mum, she just a bad day and passed out training."

"Gaara, this way" Sasuke said. I followed him to Hotaru's room. He opened the door and I walked in and put her on the bed and tucked her under the blankets, "I'm guessing she told you everything then?" I nodded. "Just about" Sasuke nodded and sat down on a chair and I sat beside Hotaru and played with her hair. "You don't sleep do you?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head. "You don't have any intention of leaving do you?" I shook my head again. Sasuke nodded."My room is across the hall, Hotaru's bathroom is there. If she wakes up, wake me up"


	14. Wheres the scroll?

My eyes flickered open and looked up into the face of Gaara, who wasn't looking at me, But out the window behind me. "Gaara" he looked down at me. and Smiled a bit. "Good morning" I rolled over and looked out the window, which went from the floor to the ceiling. "Yes it is" I said. "Hey little sis" I looked towards the door and saw Itachi standing there, but there was someone else with him. "hey 'tachi. Who is this?" I said gesturing to the guy next to him. He was the same height as Itachi, but looked to be only about 16. He had long, blonde hair and A Iwagakure forehead protector. "This is Deidara, he is on a mission from his village here. He is working with me." I nodded. "Deidara, this is my little sister, Hotaru and her friend Gaara, he is from the hidden Sand village." Deidara glared at him, but nodded. Gaara returned the glare. Itachi and Deidara were suddenly pushed forward and Sakura and Ino came through the door and jumped on me. I laughed. "Hey girls" I said.

They smiled and let me sit back up. "Hey Hotaru, I need to talk to you later. It's about your clan." I scowled at Itachi. "I have no clan" Itachi's face was blank. "Hotaru, no matter how much you hate your parents, but that's not your clans fault." I glared at the floor. "I have a clan. The Uchiha clan." Itachi smirked and walked off. "That you do". There was a growl in the hallway I looked up and saw Sasuke standing there. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. He pointed to Sakura and Ino. "Get. Out. Of. My. House" They grumbled but left anyway. I looked at Gaara. "Hey you" I said. he looked at me. "hey" Sasuke chucked a scroll in my lap. "What's this?" I asked. "It's a map of the forest of death. Itachi made it. It's encased in his chakra. It will help us keep tabs on each other and it will tell us if there are any traps or anything that's not meant to be there". I nodded opening it. "intriguing"

I read over the scroll then put it down and stood up. "Gaara, wait here. I'm gonna' get ready" He nodded and Sat on my bed. I walked into my bathroom and locked the door behind me. I knew Gaara wouldn't come in here, but I didn't trust the Deidara guy. I stepped into the shower letting the hot water roll over my back. I sighed. This was nice. After a couple of minutes, I washed my hair and my body. I sighed and turned off the shower and got out. I dried off and got dressed, Starting with my underwear. Then I put on my Shorts, I had recently swapped my skirt of denim shorts, It was just easier. I pulled on my black shirt and opened the door, walking out into my bedroom. They steam from the shower came into my room, making me laugh. I grabbed my hairbrush and dried my hair and then straightened it. I went into my bedroom and grabbed a bag. "SASUKE!" I called. he came into my room. "yeah?" I smiled. "I think we should take a bag of weapons and scrolls. What do you think?" He shook his head. "It will only slow us down. Give me your scrolls, i will carry them and you can take weapons with you, or seal them in scrolls if you must."

I nodded that made sense, I didn't really want to take a bag anyway. I walked over to my desk and grabbed four scrolls. One was with medicines, One was a chakra enhancer, and the other two had a whole heap of weapons and stuff for traps. I chucked them at Sasuke who caught them and put them in his ninja pouch thing. I crawled under my bed and grabbed out my sword. (it looks like Lightning's from final fantasy 13). "Your going to use that is you?"

Sasuke asked. I nodded, grinning. I put it on my back and put on my ninja pouches and Gaara, Sasuke and I walked out. "You hungry Gaara?" I asked him. I shook his head. "Too bad" Just like I predicted, when we got into the kitchen mum gave me, Sasuke and Gaara a bowl. I chuckled at Gaara's shock and I sat down next to Gaara, Sasuke on Gaara's side and Itachi on mine.

"Aright, we should go" I said standing up and giving mum my bowl. She smiled and kissed the top of my head and Gaara and Sasuke did the same. Gaara receiving a hug and Sasuke receiving a kiss. "Naw" I said to Sasuke who slapped me on the back of my head. "Thank you for bringing me back Gaara" I said. He smiled a bit. "Not a problem" He said. We kept walking in silence until we got to the forest of death. Gaara went to go stand with his team. I grabbed his shirt and he stopped walking and turned back to me, looking confused, "yes?" he asked. I wrapped my arms. "Be careful." I said. he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Always" He said. I smiled. and we stood there for a while earning looks off of everyone. He let go of me, but I didn't want to let go. "you gotta' let go" he said in my ear. I grumbled and let go walking over to Sasuke. He nudged me in the ribs. "What?" I said blushing. He chuckled. "I'm not stupid" He said. "Unfortunately" Naruto laughed at us.

I tuned out as Anko started explaining the test. I was brought back by Sasuke snapping his hands in front of my face. "What" I said. he handed me a piece of paper. "What the fuck am I mean't to do with this?" Sasuke slapped the back of my head. "Don't swear at your older brother, Now you have to read it and sign it." I glared at him. "We are the same age, how are you my big brother?" I shot at him. Sasuke smirked. "My birthday is July 23, Yours is November 6" I scowled at him. "Shuddup" I said. He chuckled and I sat on the floor. "Hey Anko?" She looked at me. "Yes Hotaru?" I grinned. "How the fuck are we meant to sign this without a pen" She chucked me one. "How the fuck do you do the test, without paying attention to your proctor?" She asked. I grinned. "You let the older brother listen, and make his relay it to you in a less boring manner" She smacked me upside the head.

Anko and I had non each other for a while. we had met at a dango store, I was five cents of. The store owner was being difficult. Anko saw me and paid for it all.


	15. Perliminaries

I signed my form and Naruto, Sasuke and I handed our forms in, receiving a heaven scroll. "Sasuke." I said. he turned to me. "everyone would expect me or you to have the scroll how about we give it to Naruto, and you and I have copies if you get what I'm saying." Sasuke nodded grinning and handing the scroll to Naruto. Sasuke and I made a hand sign and two heaven scrolls appeared in my hand. The two Jonin who were sitting in front of us smirked. "That's a good idea, if someone receivs the two fake scrolls, they won't work." We smirked and left the tent and went to our gate. we waited for a little bit then they opened and we raced in trying to get as much ground as we could. when we had been running for five minutes straight, we stopped and took a break. "What should we do?" Naruto asked. "Look for ninja, then attack them."

It had been 3 days and we still hadn't found anyone with our scroll. we had had four fights. we won all of them, but they all had heaven scrolls. I felt a presence. "Guys there is more ninja up ahead. Do you think we should ambush them?" I asked. They nodded. when we had caught up to them, they were camping. It was about 10 at night. two were asleep and one was on watch. "Naruto, Sasuke go to the back and sneak up on the ones that are sleeping. Kill them, I will take out the watch. Don't attack without my signal" They nodded and jumped off into position. I pulled out too kunai. This guy didnt seem all that strong, he hadn't noticed us. I would know if he had.

I put my hand up in a fist and opened it. Sasuke and Naruto killed the guys that were sleeping and that caught the guy off guard i threw one kunai, then another in the shadow of the first. they hit the guy in the back and he fell to the floor dead. I jumped down. "That was way too easy, these guys shouldn't be a ninja." Sasuke nodded agreeing. We searched them, I saw a scroll and crossed my fingers pulling it out. I looked at it and started jumping up and down. "YES! YES! IT'S AN EARTH SCROLL YES!" I said, then realised my mistake. "guys let's get out of here" I said and we fled the area before anyone who was in search of this scroll came to us.

We ran until we reached the tower. I walked through the doors and felt dizzy. "Wha-" I said and everything went black.

SASUKE POV

"Wha-?" I looked over at Hotaru and she collapsed. Naruto ran over to her. "HOTARU!" he checked her pulse. "It's steady" He said. I nodded, "She must have just passed out from exhaustion, remember she only had two hours sleep since we started here."


	16. Gaara vs Lee a reason for fear

"AAAAHHAHAHAH!" I woke up to a blood curdling scream. I looked down at the match. Gaara was fighting Lee. Gaara had made a hand sign and sand was whipping around. making everyone wince. I gasped, No doubt about it, Gaara had lost control. "GAARA! PULL YOURSELF TOGEATHER!" I yelled but He couldn't hear me. The sand went down and attacked lee. He would never make it out alive if he kept fighting Gaara. Gaara was just going to keep toying with him. "Gaara!" I yelled, but he still wasn't listening. I had to do something but I had to wait for the right moment, otherwise Gaara might kill me. "RUN LEE!" Naruto screamed. A wall of sand rose up and crushed him. More sand shot out and hit his chest. I shuddered. This was not good. The impact made a huge gust of wind and I shielded my eyes, ensuring no sand got in it. Kakashi started talking about the lotus technique. "He did the lotus? He shouldn't even be able to move! Lee! forfeit!" I screamed Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Hotaru You did a good job on your fight by the way" I smiled at him. "Thank you Sensei" I looked back at the fight. Gaara was standing there breathing heavy. This is my chance. I Jumped before Kakashi could stop me. "HOTARU!" Kakashi and Sasuke screamed. I ignored them. I landed on the ground and ducked under Gaara's sand. I was faster than Lee and Sasuke put together. I jump hugged Gaara. Who froze. His breathing steadied and everyone in the room, was quiet, there wasn't one sound. "Gaara! You need to calm down" I said. Gaara screamed in pain and shoved me off him using his sand making me scrap my legs on the ground, and the sand cut deep into my legs. Gaara collapsed on the ground clutching his head. He growled in pain. "Gaara" I said. I felt so guilty that I couldn't help him. Gaara finally let go of his head and started breathing heavy. "Hotaru" He said looking up at me. "I'm Sorry." He said. He then noticed the blood on my legs. "H-Hotaru" He said. His voice was practically soaked in regret. "Its fine Gaara" I said standing up and walking towards him, ignoring the pain in my legs. he shook his head. "No its not!"

I smiled at him to reassure him

SASUKE POV

She jumped down before I could stop her. "HOTARU!" Kakashi and I screamed. She ignored us and Dodged Gaara's sand. She was much faster than anyone else in this room. She hugged him and he seemed to calm down. Suddenly Gaara shoved her off with his sand and she got deep cuts in her legs. I growled and went to jump down. Kakashi put his hand in front of me. "Hotaru is strong and she knows what she is doing. If this gets bad, She will stop Gaara, You know that" I nodded and watched them. She was trying to reassure Gaara that she was fine

HOTARU POV

I walked over to Gaara and helped him up. Lee was being helped up Gai. "Gai, if Lee doesn't stop, he could damage his body to bad and never become a ninja" I said. Gai Nodded, understanding. He spoke to Lee, But he refused to quit. "This is for your own good" I said to lee, knowing Gai wouldn't be able to do what I had in mind. I walked behind Lee and smacked him in the back of the neck, knocking him out. I turned back to Gaara who was looking at my legs. "Gaara, don't worry about it" He didn't respond but kept staring at my legs. "It's not that-" I stopped looking down. there was a piled of blood at my feet, "Hahhaha uh, maybe it was worse than I though. he he" I said. Gaara had snapped out of it and had picked me up bridal style and ran me to the infirmary, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were right behind me. I looked up at Gaara. "I will be fine" I said. He didnt respond, just looked ahead until he had found a medical ninja.

"Gaara! Seriously! I'm a ninja! I can deal with this! It was my choice to intervene!" I yelled at him. "Fine" He sighed in defeat. "It's not like you killed a puppy Gaara" He ignored that comment and put me down on a bed. the nurse healed my wounds and I jumped up. "See? Good as new" I said. The guys there sweat dropped at my carefree attitude. I shrugged and ran out to find the preliminaries were over. I grumbled and we all lined up will Hayate explained the final rounds. We had to take a number and that determine who we would fight in the final rounds. Hayate grinned when we all had a number. "Round one, Hyuuga Neji vs. Uzamaki Naruto. Round two Uchiha Sasuke vs. Gaara." My eyes went wide. "Round three Dosu vs. Uchiha Hotaru, Round Four Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino and Round five: Nara Shikamaru vs. Temari. You have a month to train and learn new jutsu. Have fun" He said sarcastically


	17. New Jutsu

I walked around deciding who I should harass to train me. It had been two days since the preliminaries and I still hadn't decided. Sasuke was getting trained by Kakashi and Naruto was getting strained by Jariya. I had no idea. I looked through all the Jonin, none of them would be able to teach you anything new. You sat down under a tree. What to do? The answer suddenly hit you dead smack in the face it was obvious. Itachi! he was ANBU higher than Jonin. It made sense. You ran off to find him. he wasn't anywhere. You ran to the Hokage. Maybe he had a mission? You walked up the stairs and into the Hokage's office. "Lord Hokage?" You said knocking on the door. You opened it and stood in front of his desk. "what can I do for you Hotaru?" He asked.

"Is Itachi on a mission? Do you know where I can find him?" I asked. He smirked. "Itachi is on his way here now, Yes he was on a mission." I nodded. "can I wait here?" I asked. "If you must." I smirked and sat down in a seat in the side of the room. "So, Have you picked a sensei yet?" I nodded. "Yep, most of them are taken and I decided on Itachi, he has a fire style jutsu I want to learn, He just doesn't know it yet." I said, The Hokage Chuckled. "Hey Lord Hokage, while I wait, would you mind if I ah, read up on my clan, if you know what I'm saying?" I asked. He looked at me. "Has Itachi spoken to you yet." I frowned. "No, But he said something about it." He considered it for a moment. "Talk to Itachi first, then come see me." I nodded. I was getting bored, counting the number of shinobi that came in here. Finally The door opened and Itachi and Deidara walked in and kneeled down in front of the Hokage. "Lord Hokage, the mission was a success. Yuki Atrori Is dead" Itachi said. "Good" was the response he got. Itachi stood up and saw me. "imouto, what are you doing here?" he asked curious. "What, a girl can't chill with her Hokage without a reason?" I asked. "No" Itachi said matter of factly making the Hokage and Deidara laugh. "I was waiting for you. I want you to train me for the tournament." I said.

Itachi considered it for a moment, then looked at the Hokage. "She will need day to day training, I will give you time to train her." He said. Itachi Nodded and turned to me. "I guess so" I smiled. "Good, let's go" Itachi and Deidara followed me back to the Uchiha training grounds. "who is Sasuke training with?" Itachi asked me. "Kakashi" Itachi "hmd" at me. When we got to the training grounds I sat on the ground.

"Okay what do you want to learn?" I smirked. "Amaterau" I raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you really think you can do that?" I nodded serious. "If there is a will there is a way." Itachi smirked. "you need mangekyo Sharingan for that" I nodded. "My kekkei Genkai could work to. Just please try and teach me!" I said. "Your kekkei Genkai isn't a visual one" I scowled "Shuddup and teach me!" Itachi chuckled. "Okay here is what you do"

I took a deep breath and copied the instructions Itachi gave me. A black flame started and I cheered. "YES YES! IT'S AMAZING! I DID IT! YEAH!" I yelled. Itachi smirked. "Okay. That's enough for today. we will do more work tomorrow" I nodded and Itachi and I walked home, Deidara went back to his hotel. "hey Itachi?" He looked down at me. "You said about talking to me about my clan?" He looked back up. "We will talk about it when we get back." I nodded and looked ahead.

When we got home, I took of my shoes and stepped inside. Itachi stood on the deck. "Itachi, No one's here" He looked at me confused, then came inside, not bothering with his shoes. "Put your shoes back on" I nodded and did as he instructed. Itachi looked at me when we went down the hall. He put his finger to his mouth signalling me to be quiet. I nodded and pulled out my Sword. Itachi pulled his out to, and we walked down the hallway. There was a bang. Itachi and I looked at each other then ran to the source of the noise, Itachi's room. We stopped just outside the door. I stood on one side and peeked in through the whole. someone was in there. I looked at Itachi and nodded once. Itachi scowled and we stood in front of the door. Itachi put his hand up. 3. I took a deep breath. 2. Gribbed my Sword harder. 1. Itachi and i kicked the door open and The intruder looked at us and gasped.

Itachi lowered his katana, I didn't who was this girl? "Itachi?" I asked. he ignored me. "Yugao, what are you doing?" She bowed. "Sorry Itachi-sama, But I was ordered to search the uchiha residence for...Information" Yugao said. Itachi scowled and she left. "well anyway, what did you wanna tell me?" I asked. Itachi sat down and gesturned for me to do the same. "Well, You know how you have your kekkei Genkai?" I nodded. "Yeah two, the scorch release and The Fire release." Itachi shook his head. "You don't have a Fire release or a scorch release." He said. "uh, explain." He chuckled. "Have you ever looked in the mirror while doing a jutsu?" I shook my head no. "Well your clan has a kekkei Genkai, similar to that of Fire and Scorch Release. I have been doing some research, Your parents hid a lot from you" I raised an eyebrow confused. "Your clan is actually from Suna, we don't why, but the ANBU have been looking into it. Your clan is still alive, would you like to know the name of your clan?" I nodded excited. "Your clans name is"

MWHAHAHHAHAHHAH


	18. Truth Behind a Clan

"The name of your clan is Hoshi which means fire clan" I nodded. "So my name is Hotaru Hoshi?" I asked. Itachi nodded smiling. "I still want to be an Uchiha" Itachi laughed. "Fair call, you can be Hotaru Hoshi-Uchiha" I nodded "Yep. So tell more about my clan" Itachi Smirked. "Well, I don't know much but I know that they are still alive, They live outside of Suna. The Hoshi clan have a lot of techniques that involve fire, wind and Sand." I nodded. "But that's all I know." I smiled "I will be back later" I said running out the door. I went to Gaara's hotel. I banged on the door. Temari opened it, her scowl turned into a smile. "Hey, come in" I nodded and went in. "Where is Gaara? I want to ask you guys a few questions." I said. Kankuro nodded and went and got Gaara. He came out looking confused. "What's this about?" Kankuro asked. I sat on the floor and so did they.

"I just found out something interesting." I saw panic flicker in there eyes but ignored it. "What was that?" Temari asked smiling. Something is going on here. "Well I'm from a clan in Suna, and I wanted to ask you about it" They smiled and relaxed a bit. "What's there name?" Gaara asked. "Hoshi" Temari and Kankuro gasped. "ah...did I miss something?" Gaara shook his head. "They are just very powerful." I nodded. "Good to know. what else can you tell me?" I asked. "Well they are very respected, that's for sure, There is a story going around, that 13 years ago the clan leader's son married a woman in their clan and they had a baby girl. People thought she would be as strong as her father, but one day she was kidnapped and No one knows where she was taken. The Father and Mother search every day. They haven't given up hope on finding her, her name was.." Temari stopped and looked at me wide eyed. "How old did you say you were Hotaru?" Kankuro and Gaara's eyes widened. "are you saying?" Gaara started. Temari nodded. "I'm 13" I said. They all went quiet. "She looks like them to. Look at her eyes." Kankuro said.

"Hotaru. You are that girl!" Gaara said. Kankuro jumped up. "You have to be! there is no doubt!" My face went blank. "So those traitors weren't really my parents?" I asked shocked. Temari nodded. "Come with us" Gaara said and they all pulled you out the door and banged on a door down the hall. "What is it?" came a rather cranky male voice. "Baki! You will never believe it! open up!" Baki opened the door. "yes?" He asked rather cranky. "We found the missing girl. Hotaru Hoshi!" Kankuro exclaimed. Baki looked at me. "Your right! That is Hotaru! Come with me!" Baki took you down a hall. and knocked on a door. "Lord Kazekage" Baki said opening the door. "yes Baki?" The Man said. This was the first time you had seen the Kazekage. Out of respect I bowed at him. "This is the missing Hoshi" The Kazekage stood up and walked over to me. "The red in her hair, her eyes. can you do fire jutsu?" He asked me. I nodded. "Scorch as well."

The Kazekage eyes went wide. "No doubt about it, You are Hotaru Hoshi, Your parents have been looking for you for a very long time." My eyes went wide this was too much. "How can you be sure?" I asked them. The Kazekage pulled out a picture. It was a baby. me. "oh" The Kazekage smirked. "Come back to Suna with us after the chunin exams, some meet your real parents." I wanted to meet my parents, but did I want to just leave? I don't know. "Maybe, Lord Kazekage." I said. he nodded. "Gove me your answer the morning of the 3rd exam, I will inform your Hokage, though He is probably already aware." I bowed. "yes lord Kazekage."


	19. Third Exam

TIME SKIP DAY OF THE 3RD EXAM

It had been a month and Itachi had been helping me develop my Hoshigan, and I had mastered Amaterau. I though back to the night I told Mikoto and Fugaku about my discovery

_"mum, dad. can I please have a word with you?" They nodded and we sat down at the table._ _"I was kidnapped, my parents are still alive. The Kazekage has offered to take me back to Suna so I can meet them." There eyes went wide. "you guys are still my parents, in my eyes. But I want to meet my clan and develop my Hoshigan." Mikoto was upset. Fugaku was upset to but he nodded. "Go, find your parents, our door will always be open to you though" he said. "Thank you Dad. Remember what I said, you guys will always be my real parents" _

I had decided to come back, but I hadn't told the Kazekage yet. Gaara was waiting at the gates for me. "hey Hotaru, Did you decide?" I nodded. "I'm coming with you" He smirked. "Good, we leave tonight." I nodded and went inside. The Kazekage was standing there, I nodded to him and he understood.

"Hotaru!" I looked to the source of the voice. "Your opponent has already been eliminated. You are through to the second round." I nodded and Went to the waiting grounds. odd, Sasuke wasn't here. "Hey Gaara? Wake me up for your match" I said. He nodded and I did a feigning sleep jutsu. I needed all the chakra I could get.

"Hotaru!" Gaara said shaking me. "Your fight?" I asked sitting up he nodded and started walking down stairs. "Gaara, Don't hold back but don't kill him." I said. Gaara gave me a reassuring smile and I turned to the arena giving Sasuke thumbs up. He smiled and nodded. I ran to wear the observers were sitting, looking for Sakura and Ino. "hey guys!" I said. They smiled at me and i frowned. "Were am I meant to sit?" ino smiled and Asked choji to stand up for a second and pulled me to sit on her lap. I sat on her lap cross leged. Choji sat back down. Kakashi sensei suddenly appeared next to us. "Hey Kakashi sensei" he turned to me. "hello Hotaru. I heard about your choice." I nodded. "yep" Sasuke and Gaara began fighting. Gaara's sand poured out of his gourd and He suddenly froze and clutched his head. "GAARA!" I screamed. Ino put her hands around my waist reassuring me. Kakashi put a hand on my head.

"Don't worry Hotaru" He said. I took a deep breath and nodded. I turned back to Gaara and Sasuke. Gaara had gained control again and he and Sasuke began fighting. Sasuke ducked under his sand and punched him, he grabbed Gaara's sash and pulled him back To knee him in the chest. "WOW! Sasuke is way faster!" I said. suddenly someone poofed up. "Nii-san!" I said. he smiled at me. "Did I miss your fight?" he asked. I shook my head no. "The guy died last night, So i got moved to the second round. speaking of which, who am fighting?" I asked. "Temari and Kankuro will fight, and the winner of there fight will fight you, then the winner of your fight will move onto the finals and fight Gaara or Naruto" Sakura said. "Naruto won against Neji?" Sakura nodded. Naruto actually ran up with Shikamaru then. "Naruto! Congratulations!" I yelled he smiled. "Thanks Hotaru. Kakashi sensei you gotta' stop this fight! Gaara will kill Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Trust me, Naruto." I said. he looked at me. "he promised me he wouldn't kill Sasuke!"Naruto sighed.

A tall guy sat in front of me and I growled. Itachi laughed and put me on his shoulders. "Much better." I said. There was a gasp and I looked to the match. Sasuke was lying on the ground, passed out. "WHAT HAPPANED?" I shouted. "Gaara knocked him out" Ino Said. I nodded.

I turned to Naruto. "I told you so." I said and ran down to meet Gaara. "Good job" I said smirking. He smiled a bit and I picked up Sasuke and carried him to Itachi, who held him bridal style (LOL) until he woke up. Temari and Kankuro had their fight, Temari Forfeited. He didn't want to fight her brother. Gaara and Naruto fought. Gaara won. (I know Naruto won against Gaara, but this just needed to happen). Then Kankuro And I had our fight, this would be easy. Gaara and the rest wished me luck and Temari made me promise to kick Kankuro's butt. I stood in front of Kankuro. "Begin" Genma said. I did the hand signs. Horse, tiger, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger. I waited and then Kankuro shot his puppet at me. "Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu." I said and Blew at him. It hit his puppet and burned, making the flame bigger. When I stopped, Crow was just a pile of ashes. Kankuro glared at me, and I ran at him. Punching him in the face, he ducked and aimed a kick at me, I jumped, dodging it.

I kicked Kankuro and he grabbed my foot. I stopped on my hands and turned my body and kicked him straight in the face. I smiled and did my hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu!" I burnt Kankuro and he dropped to the ground, exhausted. "I win" I said. Kankuro conceived defeat and Gaara came down and stood in front of me. "Don't hold back" I said. He nodded. "Same for you." Genma smiled. this was obviously amusing him. "Begin" He said and jumped back. Gaara shot his sand at me and I jumped out the way, Getting through Gaara sand defences, I punched him and he stumbled back. we had been working on his tai jutsu. He sweeped my feet and I fell to the floor

CLIFFY!


	20. Hurt, guilt, Fear

I grunted as i hit the floor. Gaara backed off a bit. "GAARA! DON'T YOU DARE BACK DOWN!" I screamed getting up and punching Gaara in the face. It hit him and he stumbled. Suddenly there was a bang and I looked to the crowd to see everyone was under a genjutsu. I turned to Gaara. "Sorry Hotaru" He said Starting his handsigns. What was he doing?...Oh no.

Konoha is being invaded. I gasped, It was Gaara! Village or friend? Friends or Friend? I took a deep breath. "Sorry Gaara" I said grabing out a kunai. I closed my eyes. I have to do this. Even if I don't want to, Its the way of a shinobi. A true Shinobi dosent let there feelings get in the way of battle. I have-"AHHHHHHHH!" I opened my eyes. Sasuke had his hand pressed to Gaara's shoulder. A lighting was in Sasuke's hand. Was it? The chidori! Sasuke had made the move for me.

Temari and Kankuro had suddenly jumped down. Kankuro grabbed Gaara, who could not transform and Teamri came over to me. "Hotaru, You coming?" She asked. "You are attaking my village-" I was cut off by a hand hitting the back of my neck.

GAARA POV

"Hotaru, You coming?" Temari asked her. Hotaru glared. "Kankuro, Knock her out" I said. He nodded and started to walk towards her. "Your attacking my village-" She started saying, but was knocked out, Only Knakuro hadn't done it. Sasuke had. He caught Hotaru and Handed her to Temari. "you get a 30 second head start" Sasuke said, Glaring at us. Temari nodded understanding.

HOTARU POV

"What?" I said looking up to see Temari's face looking ahed of me. She was holding her head. "Teamri?" I asked. She didnt answer and I saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Temari?" I looked around the tree we were sitting on and gasped. Gaara was half transformed, and was about to hit Naruto. My eyes went wide and I jumped towards them and Gaara hit me into a tree instead of Naruto. I flew miles and slammed into a tree, I hit my back and head. My eyes went wide. Gaara had hit me with his own strength, not the Shukaku's. Temari rushed over to me and picked me up grunting. "Temari, whats wrong?" She shook her head. "What happened to you, Happaned to me, Gaara told me to move, but no, I was more worried about his wound." She said.

Temari touched the sore spot and I screamed. I _never_ yell when I'm in pain. The scream caught the attention of Naruto, who had been screaming at Gaara for hitting his friend. "Naruto, Gaara cant hear you, You have to stop the transformation, otherwise the Shukaku will take over! He is a Jinchuuriki too!" Gaara glared at me and jumped over to me. I stared up at him, not in fear. But in worry, For him and what the shukaku was doing to him and what it was going to do to _me._ Gaara pulled his arm back, and brought it down across my face. I screamed and analized the chakra from the hit. It was Shukaku's will and not Gaara's

GAARA PV

I head a scream but couldn't recognise whos it was. I head it again, this time louder, who ever it was, It was because of what I was doing to them, But that scream sounded like...HOTARU! I fought the shukaku. No! I won't let you hurt her. **Sorry Gaara, but she tried to stop me, Its her own fault. **I screamed in pain and my head was clearing. I could understand what was going on, _sort of_. Hotaru was sitting infront of me, fear in her eyes cowering against the trunk of the tree. Her face was red and had a hand print on it. Her face was tear streaked and her hair a mess. I did this. I really am a monster. I ignored the pain in my head and the sand that had made the shukaku's arm had started to turn back to sand. I knelt down at Hotaru's level.

I put my hand out to her and her eyes looked hopefull. She took it and I pulled her gently towards me and hugged her. "I'm sorry" I said. She nodded and I put my arm on the center of her back and she screamed in my ear. I let go quickly. She panted and gripped at my shirt. Whatever I had done to her, It wasn't good. Hotaru suddenly fell forward limp. She had passed out from the pain. I picked her up and turned to Naruto. "I'm sorry about all of this. It was not our wish to invade, we were forced by our _Kazekage_." I said the word with venom and carried Hotaru back bridal style. Kankuro had appeared with Temari in his arms. I remember what I did to her. "Temari Kankuro, I'm sorry" The nodded "Dont worry about it Gaara" Kankuro said. "What did I do to Hotaru?" I asked them. Temari and Kankuro looked at eachother.

"You went to hit Naruto and Hotaru interceoted it. The same thing that happened with Temari, except harder and further" Knakuro said. "Was it with the Shukaku's arm" I asked. "No Gaara" Temari said. "It was your strength not the Shukaku's" I looked at Hotaru who was lying in my arms unconscious. I knew I was strong, but I didnt think I could be that strong to put Hotaru in pain. I saw a tear roll down her cheek and knew what ever was going on her head wasn't good. "Hotaru" I said under my breath. "Gaara" Kankuro said. I turned to him. "What?" I asked my voice as cold as ever.  
>"We have been traviling for hours. How long until was cross the border?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. Dumbass. "We passed it over half an hour ago." Kankuro Had a confused expression on his face. "Can we stop?" He asked. I nodded and we stopped "Didn't Baki say he would meet us on the boarder?" Kankuro asked.<p>

"Hn" I said and sat down with Hotaru in my lap, her head in my chest. She didn't even get to say goodbye. Maybe we can organise something...She hasn't even got her stuff.

"Gaara" Hotaru muttered I looked at her and she shifted opening her eyes. "yeah? I'm here" i said she nodded and grabbed onto my shirt. " Its all bloody" I nodded and she sat up. I frowned but knew better then to tell her to lie back down, Stubborn bitch. She pulled of my sash and my gourd. "Your excessive" She said. I smirked "Lift your arms up" She said. I raised an non-exsitent eyebrow and lifter my arms. She put her hands on the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Her eyes fixated on my chest and I chuckled. "Like what you see?" I asked teasing her. She galred and went to slap me, but I caught her arm chuckling. She frowned and looked at the blood running down my chest. Her eyes went wide and she put my shirt on the wound. "Hold this here for a second" She said and I did as she asked. She opened a bottle of water was pulled my hand away from the wound. She tipped the water on the wound and i shuddered at the cold feel of the wind and water.

She grabbed my sash and ripped it. I sighed, I could afford another, but I didn't exactly want a reason too. She wipped the dirt out of the wound and i winced. She looked at me for a second then looked back at the wound, wipping it softer this time. I bit my tounge so I woundn't complian. Hotaru then ripped more of the sash and tied it on the wound. "There we go" She said. And yawned. "Go to sleep" I said she shook her head no. "Stubborn bitch" I said. She smirked. "Arrongant bastard" I smirked and wacked her on the head lightly. I wonder how bad her back is. I leaned over her shoulder and pulled the back of her shirt up. Her back was a mix of colours like purple, black, blue, red and yellow. I Glared at it and pulled her shirt back down. "Ouch" She said. I looked at her face and saw the big purple bruise forming on her cheek. I shook my head and touched it gently. "Sorry" I said when she winced. She shook her head and smiled. I leaned back on my hands and looked her over. Without those bruises I made on her, she would be perfect. "hm hm" I chuckled. "What?" She said annoyed. "You really are a hoshi. You look alot like your dad." She smiled. "I cant wait to meet them, What are they like?" She asked, looking mezmorised. "I don't know, well I do, But you gotta discover that for yourself."

She nodded. "It makes sense, I always looked at Tami and Ibika and thought I was nothing like them." I tilted my head confused. "Tami and Ibika?" I asked. "The ones that kidnapped me" I nodded. "Right, Now get some sleep, seriously." She sighed. "yes Dad" She said poking her tounge at me and lied down, her head in my lap.


	21. Meet The Parents

I opened my eyes to see Gaara looking ahead of me. "Hey" I said. He looked down at me. "About time you woke up" I shrugged and a pain shot through me I screamed and Gaara stopped running. "are you alright?" I nodded. "Are we in Suna yet?" Gaara nodded. "We are about 5 minutes away" oh. I nodded. "Put me down." I said. Gaara shook his head and I sulked. "Arrogant bastard." Temari and Kankuro gasped and looked at me like I was crazy. "Stubborn Bitch" Gaara said and kept running.

About five minutes later, just like Gaara predicted, we were in Suna and Baki was waiting for us. "Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Hotaru we have some bad news" Baki said. Gaara stopped running and Baki looked at me and Temari being held by Kankuro and Gaara. "What happened to you guys?" he asked. "Pretty much the same thing, we will explain later, now what's the bad news?" I asked getting impatient, don't tell me that I'm not who they thought I was. Please. "The Kazekage was killed during the chunin exams; we were being ordered around by Orochimaru" Temari and Kankuro gasped. I sighed in relief. "Dad's dead?" Temari asked. Baki nodded. "We found his body yesterday." We all nodded. "Now what happened to Temari and Hotaru?" Baki asked. Kankuro went and explained everything. Baki was panicked but sighed.

"Well at least your alright, Now Hotaru, Your parents have not been informed of your arrival, would you like to meet them now?" Baki asked. "YES!" I yelled. The other chuckled. "Okay, Gaara and I will take you" I nodded and Gaara carried me following Baki. We stopped in front of the Gates of a huge district, roughly the same size as the Uchiha. It was painted Red and yellow, like fire. I smiled. The Guard looked at Baki. "What is it?" he asked. "We are here to see Takashi and Chibi." Baki said. The guard nodded and let us in.

Baki walked in and we stopped at a house. Baki took of his shoes and Gaara did the same and knocked on the door. A Man opened the door. "Hello Baki what is it?" He asked arrogantly leaning on the door frame. He had black spiky hair that was streaked red at the front like mine and eyes just like mine. "We found Hotaru." Baki said. The man, Takashi, stood up straight. "Where?" He asked. Baki stepped out the way and the man saw Gaara holding me. His eyes went wide and he ran inside. "CHIBI!" He called. A woman with Black hair that was streaked teal at the front ran to the door. "What is it?" She asked. Takashi pointed to me and Chibi's eyes went wide. "HOTARU! MY BABY GIRL!" She squealed. Gaara put me down and Chibi ran towards me. Baki stood in front of her and stopped her.

"Baki, what are you doing?" She asked mad. "She is severally injured; She was in battle before she got here." Baki said. She nodded and walked towards me. "Hotaru" she said hugging me. I hugged her back. "Hey mum" She smiled and I felt another pair of arms on me. I looked to see dad hugging me to. When the let go I smiled. "Mum, Dad, I want you to meet my friend Gaara, He carried me all the way back from Konoha" They looked at him with cold eyes for a second and Gaara looked away. Then they smiled and their eyes softened. "Gaara, did you find her?" They asked. Gaara nodded. Suddenly they pulled Gaara in for a hug. Gaara went stiff and wide eyed. I laughed and when the stopped hugging him, I jump hugged him and he caught me. "Thank You Gaara" I said. He smiled. "You're welcome."

"Come, i will show you your room." Mum said grabbing me and pulling me into the house. I grabbed Gaara and pulled him with us. Mum led me down a very clean house. She stopped down the hallway, at the fourth door. She opened it and I looked inside. The walls were White and bare. The wall at teh back of the house was a large widow, the middle of the window had double doors the opened up into a small backyard. I looked left, there was an ensuite just like the one i had at the Uchiha's. There was a double bed in the middle of the wall, near the window. I smiled and walked in, pulling Gaara with me. "It awesome" I said. Mum laughed. "Glade you like it" I chuckled, yep this was gonna be good.


	22. Letter From Home

"Hm" I said. "What is it?" Temari asked, from her spot on my bed. I looked at her and smiled. "Just deciding what colour I should paint my walls" She nodded. "I think...black and then draw flames, in the teal-chakra kinda colour" I smiled. "I like that" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her down the shop. When we got there I received looks, as usual. I had only been in Suna for three days and everyone thought I was crazy for hanging around with Gaara. Ah well. I looked for the black and Temari looked for the teal. I was looking along the shelves and accidently bumbed into someone. "Whao, sorry" I said. I looked at the person. He was a boy, with long blonde hair and blu-"Deidara?" I asked. He smiled and winked. "Itachi sent me to see how you were going" I nodded. "Tell him I'm fine, everything is going good and Temari is trying to figure out a way I can get my stuff" Deidara nodded and walked out the store. I felt a pain of arms go around my shoulders.

"That was weiord" Temari said. I nodded "Itachi sent him to check up on me" She snorted in my ear and got of me. She then turned to the shelf and grabbed the black. "Lets go pay" I said. She nodded and we walked off.

"Hey Temari?" I asked. We where covered in pain and exhausted. She looked at me stuffing her face with Dango. "hm?" She said with a mouthful of food. "How is this working, I mean, without a Kazekage?" She shrugged. "Not very well, The council is running and- oh by the way, we recived a message the other day, Your a chunin!" She said. I jumped up. "Really?" She nodded. "yep, and there was also a message for you, from Kakashi and Konoha's jonin" I looked at her curious. "Gaara took it, he didn't want anyone to read it before you did" I smiled and jumped up. "See ya later Temari" I said putting my money on the counter. "Yeah, I gotta get some training done, do I can retake the exam" I frowned. "You didn't become chunin?" She shook her head no. "Only you and Shikamaru did" I nodded and ran of to the Kazekage mansion.

I didn't bother knocking, and walked straight in. Kankuro was lying on the couch eating chips and watching some dumb show. "Hey Shorty" Kankuro said. I smiled. "Hey, Wheres Gaara?" He rolled his eyes. "In his room" I nodded and ran up the stairs and down the many hallways until I got to Gaara's door. I opened it, Gaara probably knew I was there. When I opened the door, Gaara was sitting on the window sill holding a picture. I couldn't believe it, Gaara didn't know I was here. I watched him. His grip on the photo got tighter and he threw it across the room. "Gaara!" I said running over to him. He looked at me realising I was there for the first time. "Whats wrong?" I asked picking up the picture. It was of a man, he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "Gaara who is this?" He walked behind me and looked at it over my shoulder. "My traitor of an uncle" I turned to face him. "What happened?"

Gaara woundn't make eye contact, looking everywhere but at me. "He said he loved me, then one day he tried to kill me, and told me that he had hated me all along" I frowned. Gaara was still looking everywhere but me. "uh, Gaara. Pull yourself together?" he looked at me then. "Sorry" I shrugged. "meh, don't worry about it" He looked at the ground and slumped down on his bed, why he even had one baffled us both. I sighed and lyed down next to him. "well, don't worry about your uncle or your villiagers, because I love you" Gaara looked at me. "Seriously?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. I don't blame him, of course he wouldn't believe me, but I was still hurt. I looked away. "I wouldn't say it, if I didn't mean it" I said arrogant. out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gaara roll onto his side.

"Did I upset you?" Gaara asked. "a bit" He wrapped an arm around me. "Sorry" I growled. "Gaara, stop apologizing" I looked at him. He looked shocked and a bit taken aback. "Sorry Gaara" I said curling up into a ball against his chest. "How about we both stop being depressed and talk about something else?" I nodded. "Sounds good." Gaara shifted abit and pulled something out of his pocket, handing it to me. "This is from the jonin of your village" I nodded and tok it from him, reading it.

_Dear Hotaru,_

_Even though your apart of Suna really, you are welcome back here anytime. You still need to get your stuff. I hope that your real parents where everything you thought they were. Congratulations! You and Shikamaru were the only Genin to become chunin. _ _We have some bad news, Lord hokage is dead, but, please only tell Gaara, as we are weak, and without a Hokage, neighbour villages might try to attack. Naruto and Jariya have gone to find Tsunade, One of the legendary sanin and ask her to become Hokage. _

_A few days ago, two members of that group you have researching on, The Akatsuki came to Konoha in search of Naruto. There names where Kisame Hokshigake, One of the seven ninja swordsmen, like Zabuza, and akasuna no Sasori, they were looking for a man named Deidara, apparently he is a missing ninja, sent by the Akatsuki to keep tabs on a few people. How we found this out? Jariya had recognised him when he saw him in our village and he fled. We can only assume he was here to get information on us. _

_Well, we must go, we all hope you are well and miss you _

_From Kakashi, ANKO, Ibiki, Izumo, Kotetsu, Iruka, Kurenai, Asuma and the rest of the jonin._

I laughed. Iruka's not a jonin and anko, always having to be able to stand out. Gaara asked if he could read it and I handed it to him. He lied on his back, holding the letter above his head. He read the letter intent and then scowled. "What?" I asked. "whats with this? Please only tell Gaara? What are they getting at?" I rolled my eyes. "They knew I would tell you anyway, but the wrote it so I wouldn't get in trouble if I did." Gaara nodded. "I see" I rolled over and looked at the ceiling. "so, the council is looking for a new Kazekage" I said. Gaara nodded. "I know" I rolled my eyes he was obviously not taking the hint. "Ya know, Naruto wants to be Hokage, to prove everyone wrong and to be respected by his village" Gaara looked at me curious. "Is that right?" I nodded. "and I have total faith that he can do it" Gaara raised an imaginary eye brow. "where are you going with this?" I smirked. "I think you should become Kazekage" Gaara's eyes went wide for a second then went back to their normal size. "No"


	23. A Friend No More

I frowned. "why not?" Gaara got up and glared at me. " My village hates me, whats the point of trying?" I got up, my face softening. "Gaara, you have me, and together we can do anything! Your Village will except you one day! I know it Gaara! You just have to try! Please! For me?" He stopped glaring, and looked out the window. "I will think about it" I smiled and walked over to him, hugging him. "I believe in you Gaara" Gaara sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around me. "Alright, I will try" My face lit up. "Really?" He nodded and I smiled.

Gaara's eyes flicked to the door and Temari barged through the doors. "We gotta go, now!" Gaara and I broke apart and ran to Temari. "Whats going on?" I asked. "Uchiha Sasuke has left Konoha, we have to go stop him!" My eyes went wide and ran out the door Temari and Gaara behind me. Kankuro was waiting at the front door and we ran quick as we could to the gates. "Wait!" We stopped and saw Dad standing at the gates. "I can teleport you some of the way, but you will have to go the rest of the way on your own." I nodded and Dad made some handsigns and suddenly Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and I were standind on leaves, instead of sand. "alright. Tsunade said that some are in trouble. Naruto has gone after Sasuke, Kiba, Lee and Shikamaru need our help." Temari said. We nodded and Gaara went to help Lee, Kankuro went to help Kiba, Temari went to help Shikamaru and I went after Naruto and Sasuke.

I followed Naruto's Chakra until I found him and Sasuke in battle. "NO!" I screamed. They stopped suddenly and looked towards me. "Hotaru!" Naruto said. "Well, Isn't it miss betray her village?" I glared. "I knew nothing about that and you know it!" Sasuke glared at me. "Like i care, Not like your anything to me anyway" Time seemed to stop and I stared in horror at the boy who was my best friend, My older brother, the only one I had for so long. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I herd a scream and I snapped out of it to see Naruto had punched Sasuke. "How can you say that? Hotaru stuck by your side through thick and thin and all you did was hurt her! When those people who where pretending to be her parents joined Akatsuki you shuned her! And Now! Hotaru was your best friend for so long, and now you just toss her aside, because of some sick obsession for power? Sasuke if I though there was something wrong with you before, I was very wrong, Because there is defiantly something wrong with you now!" I stared at Naruto in shock.

I knew he was always good at making is opinon seen, but to be the subject of his opinion felt...amazing. "Naruto" I said quietly. "Non of that matters now, Hotaru left me. Like i was nothing to her! So now she is nothing to me! " Sasuke screamed back. "your the one who told Gaara to take her with them in the first place, your the one that knocked her out!" Naruto got mad and lost control. His eyes had changed and orange chakra covered his body, knocking me the cliff. I hit my head four times along the way and Sasuke caught me. He glared. "I'm not letting the likes of him kill you, if it will be anyone, it'll be me!"

I stared at Sasuke in horror unable to attack, How could I? He threw me into a wall and I smashed my head, Falling unconscious.

"Hotaru? Hey wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Naruto shaking my shoulder. "Naruto!" I said as i sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "tell me it was a bad dream! Tell me it never happened!" Naruto looked at me sad. "I wish I could." I let go of him and leaned back against the rock. "So Sasuke really...does...hate...m-me" I looked at the ground. "HOTARU!" I looked up to the top of the cliff to see Gaara jumping down with Temari and Shikamaru. "Gaara" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my neck and pulling me into his chest. He really hates me. He does...I lost control and cried as hard as humanly possible into Gaara's chest. Gaara stroked the top of my head. "Its okay" He said in my ear. But he was wrong, it wasn't alright. Gaara held me and I cried for minutes. "Naruto" I herd Kakashi sensei's voice. As much as I had missed him, I didn't care right now. I just kept crying and Gaara kept stroking my hair.

I felt Gaara's hands shift and he had picked me up and was carrying me back to Konoha as i kept crying, even as I tried to control my emotions, his words kept popping back in my head. _"She is nothing to me"_ I cried myself to sleep.

GAARA POV

I have never seen Hotaru like this, something really bad must have happened. I looked over to Naruto who was nearly passed out on Kakashi's back. He really did give that fight his all. I shook my head and looked at the sleeping form in my arms. I never wanted to see her like that again, I didn't know why, but that is just the way it is. "Naruto" I said. He looked at me. "hm, yeah Gaara?" Naruto said. "What happened? To make Hotaru so upset." Understament of the centry.. "Sasuke said some pretty harsh things" I nodded. "Like what?" Naruto looked down. "He said that she meant nothing to him, and I got mad at Sasuke when he said that, and lost control, letting out a huge chakra wave that accidently knocked Hotaru of the top of the cliff and Sasuke caught her and said that if anyone was gonna kill her, it would be him and he threw her head first into a cliff, She hit her head preety hard, she was knocked out for the whole fight"

I glared ahed. I will make Sasuke pay. My grip on Hotaru got tighter, but not tight enough to hurt her. I felt something hot running down my arm. I looked at my arm, it was blood. I followed the trail to see where it was coming from. It stopped at Hotaru's head. I shifter her so I could get a better look and stopped running. "Gaara? Is everything alright?" Kakashi asked. I shook my head and inspected Hotaru's head. She had smaller cuts on her head and one big one, it looked deep to. How did I not notice it before. Kakashi came over to see. "god, Where gonna have to pick up the pace Gaara" I nodded. "Right" and we jumped off again.

We where inside Konoha's gates not long after. I ran Hotaru to the hospital. I saw Sakura. "Sakura!" I shouted. She looked over to me, saw Hotaru's form and gasped, running over. "Dont move her around to much, follow me" I followed her to a room. A woman with short balck hair was in there. "Shizune, This one needs imidiate aid" She ran over to Hotaru and took her from me. "Sorry Gaara" Sakura said, I gave her a confused look and she shoved me out the door. Oh thats why.

I sighed and sat down on a chair outside of Hotaru's room. I put my head in my hands. I could have been there, she wouldn't be hurt this bad if I had been there, Naruto helped her by fihgint Sasuke. I don't doubt he would have tried to kill her. Your an idiot Gaara! I scolded myself. "Gaara" I looked to see who had snapped me out of my thoughts to see Kakashi. "hm?" Kakashi sat next to me and I sat back in the chair, slouching. "Don't blame yourself. Hotaru is my student. She is strong. What Sasuke said hurt her more then any physical injury she sustained. You couldn't of stopped what Sasuke said." I nodded and sighed. "I could have done something though" Kakashi chuckled and I glared at him. "You did, After all that, she still had someone there didn't she. You. She was hurt and you tried to help her out of that hurt didn't you? No one could of made her feel better except you" I looked at Kakashi confused, then at the ground.

"I guess your right" I said in defeat. _"I think you should become Kazekage". _"hey Kakashi?" He turned to me. "hm?" I looked at the floor embarrassed. "Hotaru wants me to try and become Kazekage." Kakashi nodded. "I think you should. It would make not only Hotaru happy, but yourself to" I looked at him confused. "If your kazkage, your village will look up to you" a ghost of a smile played on my lips. That would be nice. "I'll do it" Kakashi chuckled. The door opened then and Sakura came out. "All done, she will be fine, but she is asleep" I nodded and went into her room. She was lying on the bed, dried blood in her hair. I sighed in relief and sat in the chair next to her bed, holding her hand. I put my other arm on the bed resting my head in my hand.

HOTARU POV

I blinked a few times, then became aware of a sudden pain in my head. Oh yeah. I turned my head to see Gaara sitting there holding my hand and resting his head on his arm. "Hey" I said quiet. Gaara smiled. "Hey" I looked at the clock. 9:20pm. "How long was I asleep?" I asked. Gaara looked at the clock. "eight hours and ten minutes." He said his thumb stroking my hand. I looked at what Gaara was wearing. He had gotten changed. "You changed your clothes?" He nodded. "


	24. Good News!

The next morning I woke up to see Gaara still sitting next to me, resting his head on his arm, playing with his sand, making shapes. "Good morning" I said. His eyes flicked over to me. "Hey there" he kept playing with his sand. I sighed and sat up. Gaara turned his attention to me. "Show off" I said watching the sand shaping into swirls, mimicking water at a beach. Gaara smirked. "but, i'll give it to you, it looks cool" I said pocking my tounge at him. He chuckled. "Ready to get outta here?" Gaara asked. I nodded and Gaara went and got Sakura. She checked me over. "Alright, you will be fine, but take it easy. No rushing back home. And Gaara, Make sure she listens, you know how stubborn she is" Gaara nodded casting a you-have-no-idea look in her direction.

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I followed Gaara out of the hospital, considering I was unconscious when I was brought in here. We walked to the Uchiha residence. Gaara and I walked side by side to my old home. I knocked on the door. Itachi opened and looked down at me. When he realised it was me, He picked me up and hugged me tight. "hey Nii-san" I said. "I'm glad your still here at the end of the day, metaphorically speaking" I laughed and he put me down and nodded to Gaara, who did it back and we walked in. "Is mum and dad here?" Itachih shook his head. "No, They don't know Sasuke's gone yet either. They are on a mission to Iwagakure, something to do with Deidara." I nodded.

"We are here to get my stuff, then I'm leaving, Takashi and Chibi are freaked out." Itachi looked at me confused. "Who?" I rolled my eyes remembering he didn't know. "oh, Takashi and Chibi are my biological parents" Itachi nodded and I went into my bedroom. I crawled under my bed, getting a whole heap of empty scrolls and sealing my stuff in them. Itachi had left to go see Lady Tsunade about Sasuke. He asked if I wanted to come, but I said no.

When I finished, I put them in my bag and left a note on the bench for mum and dad telling them I was here. We then locked up the house and left Konoha to meet Kankuro and Temari at the gate. We walked back in a peaceful silence

FF 3 days later

Gaara and I sat in the Garden in my backyard. I picked up some sand and tried to manipulate it like Gaara does, and failing miserably. I scowled at the sand and crossed my arms, sulking. "hmph!" I said. Gaara laughed at me and I sighed. "well, that sucked." Gaara Rolled his eyes and started controlling the sand I was playing with. "Its not that hard, just direct your chakra to the sand and away you go." I raised an eyebrow. "Its that easy?" I asked. Gaara smirked. "Obviously" I glared and made a hand sign, directing my chakra to the sand. It was simple, I had done it many times. I opened my eyes and stretched my hand out. "Here goes nothing" I said. I raised my hand and the sand followed. "Ha!" I said smiling. I made the sand go in a circle, then Shaped it into a heart. "Wow" I said. Then I shaped it into the Kanji for love. I smirked. Perfect. I wonder if I can shape it to look like people? I concentrated and pictured Gaara in my mind. I heard a small gasp and opened my eyes. It had shaped him perfectly. I looked at Gaara and he was smiling at me.

I smiled back. We looked eyes for a second and I blushed. Gaara smirked and I blushed more. "Cut it out" I said. Gaara slowly crept his hands towards me. "Stop what?" he said. His hands got to my sides and started tickling me. "HAHAHA-NO-HAHHAHAHAH-GAARA-STOOOOHAHAHHA-P!" I screamed he got ontop of me and kept tickling. "GAARAHHAHHAHA!" He laughed at the way I said his name. "Please stop!" He smirked and stopped tickling me, looking down at me. I panted giggling.

He stared into my eyes again. "Gaara...?" he smirked. "What are you thinki-". Gaara leant down slowly and brushed his lips over mine. I blushed seven shades of red and Gaara applied more pressure, kissing me. I kissed him back and after a few seconds we broke apart. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Where did that come from?" I asked. He shrugged and kissed my cheek. "Naw!" I looked over Gaara's shoulder and saw Chibi, Takashi and Temari standing in the door way. "Oh great. I said rolling over and hiding my face in the grass/sand/soil. Gaara chuckled and sat up, pulling me with him. Takashi, Chibi and Temari where laughing in the hallway. Knowing Gaara, he was probably rolling his eyes. I heard a laugh and turned a bit to glare at Gaara, the directed my glare at my audience and started a fire infront of them. They yelped. "Alright! We get the picture!" Temari said and they walked away shutting the door.

I rolled back over covering my face and giggling. "oh my god" I said. Gaara laughed. "oh well" He said, kissing my cheek again. "Your enjoying this arn't you?" Gaara amirked. "Whats not to be enjoying?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "point" I sighed and leant up and kissed him on the lips. I felt him against my lips and kiss me back.

He pulled away and stood up, pulling me with him. "Lets go inside" I said. Gaara gave me a well what did you think i was doing? Look. I giggled and I grabbed his hand pullingg him inside. "Lets go see Yakura" I said to Gaara. He nodded and we ran off to my grandfather's temple, the leader of the Hoshi clan. We knocked walked in the arch way holding hands. Grandfather was sitting in his seat at the end of the corridor. Gaara and I walked down the red carpet and we both kneeled down infront of him, just a bit away from the stairs.

"Rise, My granddaughter, Rise Sabaku no Gaara" we did as told and smiled. Yakura got up and walked over to us. He pulled me into a hug and shook Gaara's hand. "So, what do I owe this visit?" He asked. I smiled. "I was wondering, if you mentioned Gaara at the council meeting." He smiled. "ah, Infact I did. And Gaara, you and Jamimaru Toki are the two candidates for Kazekage." Gaara's face lit up. "Yes!" I screamed and Jumped onto Gaara. He caught me smiling and I leant down and kissed him, he kissed back and after a few seconds later I pulled away. Gaara was smiling huge at me. "I told you that you could do it! Now we just have to wait! You can't lose to a Toki!" He smiled wider and I kissed him again.

Grandfather was looking at us curious. "When did this happen?" He asked. I looked at the clock on the wall. "About an hour ago" I said as Gaara out me down. Yakura smiled. "As long as the second heir to the Hoshi clan is happy, then so am i" I smiled and hugged him.

Gaara and I walked out smiling, looking like the happiest people alive. "so...do you wanna stay the night?" I asked. Gaara nodded. We had today of and Gaara was wearing his usual attire that he wore on a day off. (Black shirt, Black ninja shorts). I was wearing me usual black t-shirt and a pair of red short shorts. "Guess what?" Gaara said. "What?" "We are staring a new traning programme, much like Konoha's and you, Temari, Kankuro and me are teaching them" I nodded. "awesome, when do we start?" he smiled even bigger. "Tommorow" I gave him a dead pan look.

"Great." I said sarcastically. Gaara put his arms around my shoulder. "Dont be like that" He said his eyes flicked over to me. "Why not?" I said leaning on his shoulder. "Because, If I can do it, You can" he said kissing the top of my head. "Oh alright" I said rolling my eyes. "Good girl" I smirked and we walked to my home.


	25. Another Girl, Saving Matsuri

"Come on Hotaru" Gaara said whining, from his position above me. "No" I said. Closing my eyes and rolling onto my stomach. "You have to" Gaara said. I sighed and sat up. "Can't the Genin get trained another day?" I said rubbing my eyes. "I told you not to stay up with me all night" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Yeah" I got up and went into my bathroom, getting dressed in my usual ninja attire. Gaara grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his middle, resting my head on his chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

We walked hand in hand to where we were meeting the Genin. When we got there, I received glares from Sari, Matsuri and a few others. "What the?" I said. Gaara shook his head. "Don't worry about them". Temari explained about the weapons and the Genin separated into groups. Several went to Temari and Kankuro, three went to me, and one went to Gaara. It was Matsuri. I looked at my Genin team.

"Okay, I'm Hotaru Hoshi-Uchiha. What are your names?" I said smiling. "My name is Kara" a girl with blonde hair said. "I'm Nikko" a boy with black hair said. "And I'm Kisako Hoshi" I smiled at them. Cool, so I have someone from my clan on my team. "Okay guys, go pick a weapon" They went over to the table and picked one. They all picked a katana. "Good" I took them to a training ground and they practiced fighting me for a while.

"Hotaru!" We have a mission!" Kankuro shouted. "What is it?" I asked. "Matsuri has been kidnapped; we have to go save her." I nodded and we all jumped off. "Gaara she is your student yes?" Gaara nodded and we ran after them. Someone attacked us with wind attack, which Temari returned with a smile on her face. Kankuro, Gaara and I kept going. A kid jumped out and attacked us. "Gaara, Hotaru keep going." We nodded and jumped off. A big guy jumped out suddenly and attacked us. We jumped out of the way and Gaara's sand shot out at him. I shot fire at him. This caught him, but took my chakra.

"Ugh! I have no time for this! I have to get Matsuri!" Gaara shouted. I shook my head. "I can't fight him without you" I said. Gaara glared. "I'm sorry Hotaru, but I have to go" he said jumping off. "GAARA WAIT!" Gaara didn't even look back. "Gaara" I said sad. Suddenly something collided with back and legs, I was sent flying. I screamed. It had hurt more then when Gaara had hit me. I was caught and looked up into the face of Naruto. "Naruto!" I shouted hugging him. He smiled and put me down. I took one step and fell straight to the ground.

"Stay here, Sakura is on her way." I nodded. Pretty soon Sakura appeared. "Sakura! Help Hotaru" "Right!" She jumped over to me and started healing my leg. "Wow Sakura you learnt that jutsu!" She smiled "Sure did" I smiled. "Guess what?" I said. "What?" "Gaara and I are going out" She smiled. "Yay!" I smiled and made a peace sign. "There is one small problem" She looked at me worried. "What?" I looked at the ground. "Matsuri. He is so fixated on her" She frowned. "let's kill the bitch".

I laughed. "I'm sorry Hotaru, I can't heal all this" I nodded. "Stop save your energy for the rest." She nodded and headed off to help Temari. Lee and Naruto beat the guy and Naruto picked me up. They carried me, with everyone else to where Gaara was fighting. "I won't let you take her from me!" Gaara shouted. My heart sunk. He loved Matsuri. Naruto sensed my emotions and tightened his grip on me. "Don't worry about that, when we passed Gaara on the way to help you, He said to make sure You were okay and that if you had even a scratch on you, someone was gonna die" I smiled "Haha, You seem to care alot about the Hoshi girl" My heart fluttered back up.

He smiled at me. "I love her, which is more then you can imagine" he said. I gasped and smiled back. Then he glared at Naruto. "What did I say?" His voice had a warning to it. Naruto flinched. "GET YA HEAD IN THE GAME!" I yelled. Gaara snapped his attention back to the freak and took some of his sand shield. He leaned back and threw it through the armour, destroying it. Then making a series of hand signs, He a tsunami of sand. Naruto and the rest jumped up, getting out of its way. "He he, good thing I have you Naruto, whoa" I said looking at the sand I could have drowned in. Gaara smiled, knowing he had won and we landed on the ground. He collapsed, "GAARA!" I screamed and Naruto ran me over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked, crawling next to him. He used the last of his strength to sit up and kiss me. I smiled. "Gaara, you had me going for a while back there"

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" I smiled at him. "I will talk to you when we get home" he smiled and nodded. Kankuro picked him up and Gaara, Matsuri, Temari, Kankuro and I headed back home, while the rest returned to Konoha. Kankuro was helping Gaara walk. About ten minutes later, Gaara stood up properly and Kankuro let him go. He walked over to Temari and took me from her.

I smiled up at him and he kissed me on the top of my head. "Nice, long trip home" Kankuro said grinning. I nodded. "We should take it easy; rebuild your chakra, since I'm the only one who has chakra." Temari and Kankuro looked at me confused. "What did happen to you anyway?" Kankuro asked. "Gaara ran off distracting me, and the big dude hit me with the big thing, Sakura said it was too bad for her to heal on her own and I told her to save it for everyone else." Temari, Kankuro and Matsuri said "Oh!" (You know what people say when they understand something). Gaara glared at me.

"What?" I said. "You're a better ninja then that, something was or still is bothering you" I looked away. "I said we would talk when we got back, remember?" Gaara sighed and shook his head. "Fine" I smiled and kissed his chest, making him smile.


	26. Leaning something new in a hospital?

Gaara carried me into the hospital. I was scoliding myself metally. Gaara had been right, I'm a better ninja then what i have been acting lately. I shook my head. "Something wrong?" Gaara asked as he stood infront of the front desk, wearing he was waiting for the lady that worked there. "No, I was just thinking about how weak I seem lately" Gaara smirked. "Is that all? Don't worry. You just need to get your head into it, Your feelings get in the way of battle" I looked down. That was one of the shinobi rules, Never let your emotions come into play. Shinobi arn't even meant to have feelings. "But, Don't worry. Because it shows you care about other people. Despite what any shinobi rule says, everyone has emotions, even me" he said smirking at the last part. I laughed. "I guess you right" He gave me a i'm always right look.

"Yes?" The lady at the desk asked. Gaara looked up at her. "She was injuried really badly on a mission, she recived only a little bit of medical treatment for a new medical ninja." Gaara said. The lady nodded. "Name?" she asked. "Hotaru Uchiha-Hoshi" Gaara answered for me. "Age?" "12 years and 9 months". How did he know that? Well it is Gaara. "Alergic to anything?" Gaara nodded. "Sort of, But it only really counts in battle" The nurse nodded. "She hasnt been to this hospital before and we need this information...so?" Gaara nodded. "Water based jutsu" The nurse wrote that.

"When was her last menstrual cycle?" The nurse asked. "Oh Next question!" I yelled. Gaara looked at me then at the nurse. "In progress" he said. My eyes went wide "Gaara!" I said and hit Gaara over the head. The nurse and Gaara chuckled. "Arrogant Bastard" I said. The nurse's eyes went wide. "Stubborn bitch" they went to normal when she realised nothing was gonna happen. "Alright, we can skip that one, uh how long was Hotaru living here?" "Uh, well she lived here for a year, was kidnapped and taken to live in Konoha then came back when the chunin exams finished with me and team." The nurse wrote it down, then looked at me wide eyed. "Wait...She is the missing daughter of Takashi hoshi?" Gaara nodded. "ha! And I'm your doctor."

I looked at her confused. "i thought you were a doctor" she shook her head. "Nope" we followed her to a room and she looked at my back and legs. "your back is alright, just cut up pretty bad," Gaara looked down at his shirt and saw the blood. "You fucking kidding me?" Gaara said, I laughed. "that's twice in two weeks" I laughed harder. "what happened last week?" The Doctor asked. "I feel off a cliff, got caught, told that if anyone was gonna kill me, it would be my adoptive older brother/now ex bestfreind, then he trough me into a cliff face" I said showing her my stitches. She winced. "what hurt the most, the wounds or his words" "Words" I said looking at the ground. Gaara pushed off the word he was leaning on and came over to me, the nurse stepped back. She didn't show it very much, but she was just the same as the other villiagers.

Gaara put his hand on me chin, making me look in his eyes. "Don't worry about Sasuke. You got me and all your other friends and familys that love you" I smiled and Gaara kissed me. I kissed him back and then he pulled away so the nurse could finnish cleaning the wounds on my back. When she came back over she winked at me. "Wanna know a secret?" I smiled and nodded. "I think he loves you" I laughed. "very funny. Wait...Whats your name?" She smiled and stood up. "My name is tsume...Hoshi!" I smiled. "Awesome, your in my clan" She winked. "not just in your clan kiddo" I looked at her confused. "I'm your dad's sister, my little neice isn't as little as I remember" I laughed. "Seriously? Your my aunty? Cool. Don't tell Mum about the cliff thing...dad knows but you know what shes like" She laughed. "Thats a fair call"

She inspected my legs. "Well..." Gaara came over to my side. "What is it?" I asked. "well...I'm not sure, it's like...broken but not broken?" I looked at her confused. "What the fuck is the supposed to mean?" She hit me. "Dont swear at your aunty, and its i suppose you could say...torn" "ugh!" Non of this shit made sense. She laughed and left the room. She came back later withcast. I groand and lied back on the rolled her eyes. "drama queen. Its only for a few weeks." My eyes went wide and I sat back up. "A FEW WEEKS?" I said so loud I'm sure every one in the village herd it. Gaara covered his ears and growled. "Hotaru" I glared. I know gaara dosen't like anything loud. "Why your friends with Naruto sure confuses me" I said crossing my arms. Gaara groaned and uncovered his ears, shaking his head. "Get over it" I said glaring at my Aunty who was bandaging my legs. "We can settle for bangages if it makes you happy, but you will be resting for a few more weeks and NO TRAINING!"

I nodded and jumped off the bed. Gaara shook his head and wrapped his arm under my shoulder, helping me walk. "You will be the death of me" He said. I battered my eyes being a smart ass. "You Know you love me" He smirked evilly at me. "Unfortunatly" I glared. "HEY!" I said hitting his chest, he laughed and we walked out of the hospital leaving a giggling aunty in the room. We walked outside the door and I took a deep breath just as a heavy breeze came and I breathed in sand. My eyes went wide and I feel to the floor coughing. Gaara fell to the floor to...laughing at me. "ITS NOT FUNNY!" I screamed making Gaara laugh harder and he rolled back and his eyes went wide and he fell of the side of the stairs. I stared for a second then "HAHAHAHAHAHA! SUCKED IN _GAARA OF THE DESERT_!" His head popped back up and he was scowling at me.

When we got home, mum and dad where on a mission, well at least I didn't have to wash about mum fussing over me. I lied down on my bed and Gaara lied next to me. "So, can we talk now?" Gaara asked. I sighed and nodded. I didn't exactly want to tell him, he might get mad... I rolled on my side and buried my head in Gaara's chest. He wrapped his arms around me. "If I tell you, promise you won't get mad at me." "Of course"I lose, he didn't say he promised but it would do. "alright well...With the whole rescue Matsuri thing, I thought for a little bit that...you loved her and not me" I said burying my head further into his chest. Gaara snorted. "are you serious?" He said. "ah...yes?"

I heard him groan. "why would you think that?" "because...you didn't stay to help when you knew I couldn't beat him on my own and when you said that you wouldn't let him take her from you and when I called you, you didn't even...look...b-back" I said feeling a tear roll down my check and soak into Gaara's shirt. He felt it and sat up pulling me into his lap. "oh Hotaru, Matsuri is nothing to me, I was so focused on saving her for you. You want me to be Kazekage, If I cant save one person, do you really think they are gonna chose me to be Kazekage?" I nodded and giggled a bit. "Man I'm dumb" Gaara shook his head. "Your not dumb, it makes sense for you to think that. Its in your nature to be cautious. I was talking about you when I said that too, They said they would kill you if I didn't co-operate."

I smiled at him. "Your really learning, You succumb what they said" I said smiling. He nodded. "Yup" He chuckled. "what?" I asked. "Matsuri...ew" I laughed. "I didn't look back...man I'm a bastard" I laughed harder. Gaara smiled at me.


	27. Gaara's Diary

I felt a heat on my face and opened my eyes. The sun was shining through the window. I smiled hearing birds chirping. "Good morning" I looked up to see the smiling face of Gaara, who had held me while I slept. "Good morning" I said as he leaned down to kiss me. I leaned up and kissed him back. There was a knock on the door and Temari came in. "hey, You left the door unlocked?" I looked at her wide eyed. "I did?" She nodded. "Oh well, we would have been fine. Gaara would have heard anyone if they came inside". Temari smiled. "Yep. Anyway, I came over to see how you where doing, Its not like you to let your guard down like you did" Gaara turned around and glared at her. She got the message and shut up.

"Ah...well, uh, Baki needs to see me, yeah! Baki needs to see me! Gotta go" She said and ran out the door. I laughed. "wow shes funny" I said. Gaara shook his head and I got up, walking into my bathroom. "I'm gonna have a shower" I said to Gaara, who nodded and lied back on my bed. I turned on the water to heat up and got undressed. When it was warm I went in and washed my hair. When my hair was done I sat down on the floor leaning against the wall. Sasuke and I used to have showers together all the time, from the day we met (considering we fell down a hill covered in mud). I wonder where he is. Why did he leave konoha in the first place? I felt tears threatening to spill over and shook my head, ridding myself of the thought. _Knock knock knock _I looked to the door. "Hotaru? Is everything alright?" Gaara said,. Shit, I forgot he could sense emotions. Stupid Shukaku. "Y-yeah, i'll be out in a second" I said mentally slapping myself.

I sighed and stood up, turning off the tap. I pulled the towel around myself and got out. Gaara was standing in the doorway, leaning on the door frame. "You know you can't lie to me" He said. I looked at the floor. If Only I _could_. "I was just thinking about Sasuke..." Gaara walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I don't know what he is thinking, but he just lost a great girl and an amazing friend, Which, might I just add, belong to me now" I smiled.

"yes she does" I smiled. "now, You better get dressed, someone might get the wrong idea." He said winking at me. I giggled and went into my walk in wardrobe getting dressed in my casual clothes (Black t-shirt, red short shorts) Gaara was sitting on my bed and I realised that he hadn't changed since yesterday. "Sabaku, You need a shower!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door, which I made sure was locked, and headed for the Kazekage mansion. I opened the door pulling him in with me.

I lead Gaara to his room and shoved him into the bathroom. "Now don't come out until your squeaky clean!" I heard Gaara chuckle and I laied down in his bed. After a few seconds I got bored. I saw a book lying on his draws. Curiosity getting the better of me, I got up and walked over to the draws, picking up the book. It was black and kept in good condition. It was thick too. I sat on the floor.

_Entry one_

_Why am I the only one who is such a monster? I killed a boy today, because he called me a freak. But then again, I don't need a reason to kill do I? The only reason I have is to ensure that people don't forget me. As long as there are people left on this cruel world, I shall never disappear. _

I gasped. Gaara thought like this? I turned the page

_Entry two_

_Temari and Kankuro are such a nuisance. They argue all the time and only talk to me because they don't want to _die. _They think I don't notice either? Fools. Baki told us today that we are going to The hidden leaf village to start a war alongside the Sound. The Kazekage wants me to transform into _it_ too, I don't want to._

I knew he didn't like his siblings but...was this true?

_Entry three_

_We arrived in Konoha today. I met a very intresting girl, Hotaru. She seems...different. She isn't scared like the rest. She is a fool. She should be scared. I could kill her in a second. Maybe I should kill her? Just for the fun of it._

My eyes went wide. Gaara had thought about killing me?

_Entry four_

_I saw Hotaru again, and she...hit me, then she hugged me? She yelled at me for calling myself a monster. Could she maybe be a friend? I don't want her to turn out like Yashamaru. Shukaku even likes her, I think she might be around for a while_

I smiled a bit. But who was Yashamaru?

_Entry five_

_I think I love her. She is so nice, she is strong to and pretty. She comes to see me everyday and isn't a bit scared of me. I regret thinking about killing her. I know she will be different_

He thinks I'm strong, nice and...pretty? odd...

_Entry six_

_I really don't want to attack Konoha now, I will hurt Hotaru. But what if I pretend to hate her? She wont care if I attack her village then. No, I cant hurt her or myself like that-_

"he hum" Someone cleared their throat. I turned to see gaara, Standing infornt of me with a towel wrapped around his waist. I hid the book behind my back and smiled big, doing a jutsu making a halo appear above my head. "Hey there!" I said. "Hotaru, where did you get up too?" he asked. "ahh...Whats the correct answer?" He glared at me. "okay okay, entry six" Gaara looked relieved. "Why, is there something I should know about?" Gaara glared. "Gimmie" He said sticking his hand out. I shook my head stubbornly. "What arn't you telling me Gaara?"

"Nothing, Now give it here" I shook my head. "No!" Gaara glared and sand warpped around me lifting me up of the ground. "Gaara! Put. Me. DOWN!" Gaara shook his head. "Not until you give me the book." I shook my head. "Fine" Gaara opened the window and the sand started going out it, taking me with it. Oh god. Why oh why did I tell Gaara I was afraid of heights. "SABAKU NO GAARA! PUT ME DOWN!" Gaara shook his head no. "Not until you give me the book" I looked down and saw how high up I was, Big mistake. I screamed, catching the attention of anyone in the backyard, in this case Kankuro. He shrugged and laughed. "KANKURO!" I yelled.

"Dont worry Gaara wont drop you" Gaara grinned sadistacly. "Oh wont I?" Gaara said. I looked over to see him leaning against the frame of the window. "..I think" Kankuro added. I looked at Gaara terrifiyed. I felt the sand loosening its grip on me. I started hypervetaling. Gaara was gonna let me fall. I screamed and started crying. "Please put me DOWN!" I screamed. Gaara sighed in defeat and bent too fingers forward, the sand went towards gaara, pulling me back in the window.

The sand dropped me on the floor infront of Gaara. I glared, tears still rolling down my cheeks. "I can't believe you just did that" I said standing. I chucked his book at him. "Have your stupid fucking book" I said walking out the door. "Hotaru, don't be like that" Gaara said. My response was slaming the door.

GAARA POV

She ignored me, slamming the door. "That girl is lucky I love her" I said smulping on my bed rubbing my temples. I looked at the book and picked it up, opening it to page I was dreading she would read.

_Entry thirteen_

_I am so In love with Hotaru. She wants me to become Kazekage, I would never tell her, but I always did want to be Kazekage, just never had the courage to try. Thanks to her, I might have shot. She gave me the courage. Its nice to start a new day and know that she is mine. I think i'm gonna marry her one day, No. I _will_ marry her. She will be mine forever...when she is old enough that is_

I smiled. I wasn't kidding. She is the only one i want, But if I didn't hurry my ass up and apologise to her, thats not going to happen. I got up and got dressed, following Hotaru's chakra. I found her sitting under a tree in the training grounds. "Hotaru" I said standing infront of her. "What do you want?" She asked wipping tears from her face.

I sat down next to her. "Ya know, I have nothing to hide, I was just embarrassed". I said and handed her the book, open to the page I didn't want to her to read. She took it and read it quietly. I watched as her face softened. "Oh" She said and handed me the book back. Oh? Thats what she says? Maybe she dosent love me..."Gaara its not that you wouldn't let me read it, its just what you did" oh. So thats what she is mad about. Of course she would only say oh. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you so much" I said pulling her in between my legs wrapping my arms around her middle. "Its okay gaara" She said kissing my hand.

"I don't like fighting with you" I said "me neither". We sat for minutes in peacefull silence. "I wasnt joking, I do want to marry you" I said breaking the silence. "y-you do?" she said as I turned her around in my arms so I could see her face. She leant her head against my knee. "I wouldn't say it if i didn't mean it" I said winking at her. She smiled a bit a yawned


	28. A shock To The Clan

I panted looking at the ground. Father had been training me all night and day. "Again" He said. I groaned and stood back up. I took a deep breath and activated my hoshigan. Here goes. I opened my mouth, blowing out the breath I had and It created a huge fire ball. Its was like the fire ball jutsu, but much more advanced and stronger. It lasted for twenty seconds, then was gone. "Good, now I have a new technique for you" I looked up at him. "Alright, what is it?" He smirked. "A fire shield, its pretty easy, No hand signs, just hoshigan" I smiled and stood up straight. "What you do is, activate your hoshigan, obviously, then think of fire and using your arms direct on where to go" I nodded and did what he said. I smiled, getting it on the first go.

"Good. Your as skilled as we thought you would be" I smiled. "Thank you Father" He smiled. "Now, go see your mother." I nodded and walked back home. "Mother?" I asked walking in the door. "In here!" I followed her chakra to her bedroom. "What is it mum?" She smiled when she saw me. "Come here" She said. I followed her into her cupboard. "Try this on" She sadid handing my a beautiful kimono. It was pink and had lots of different designs. It came up to mid thigh. "Whats this for?" She smiled. "Your Father is being made leader of the Hoshi clan tonight." My face lit up. "Really?" She smiled and nodded. "If it fits, you can wear that one. There is pleanty of places to hide weapons" She said winking at me. "Where would I put my sword?" She frowned. "No where. If you want, you can ask Gaara if he wants to come" I smiled.

"Okay! Can I ask Temari and Kankuro to come?" She shook her head. "Temari is already going to be there, representing the Kazekage as his first born and Kankuro is on a mission" I smiled and ran to m bed room. I tried the kimono on, it fit perfectly. I took it back off and got dressed back in my ninja gear. I ran over to gaara's place. He was sitting In front of his house. "Hey!" I said leaning down and kissing him on the lips. He smiled into the kiss and kissed back. "Do you wanna come with me tonight?" He looked at me confused. "Where" I smirked. "My dad is being made the leader of the Hoshi clan" He looked up. "Does that make you heiress?" I stood up straight and crossed my arms. "I'm already heiress" Gaara nodded, understanding. "Alright, I will come" I smiled. "Good, I will see you in an hour" I said, pecking Gaara and running off home to get ready.

After I had done my hair my hair, and gotten dressed, it had been an hour. Gaara was lying on my bed as I put the last bobby pin in. I sighed at my reflection, No matter how much I tried, I could never do my hair that same way Mikoto did it. "You look nice, stop fussing" Gaara said from my bed. "Thanks, I just can't get my hair to go as good as mum used to do it" Gaara looked over at me. "You mean Mum, as in Mikoto?" I nodded and went over to Gaara, keeping my voice low. "Even if Chibi is my biological mother, I still consider mikoto as my mother, as she has been my mum most of my life" Gaara nodded. "fair enough, now we better go, before your parents start stressing" I smiled. "Oh alright"

Gaara and I walked hand in hand to the temple in the middle of the Hoshi district. There was lots of villagers standing out side and around the temple. There were gaurds standing at the bottom of the stairs, and they were seen to be arguing with Temari. I laughed and walked up to them. "Whats going on here?" I said. The Guards looked at me. "This girl was trying to fool us into thinking that she is Temari" I laughed. Temari did look different. Her hair was out and had been out into a new style. I laughed. "That is Temari" I said. She smirked at them. "See?" The guards looked at her doubtfully. "That is my sister" gaara said from his place beside me, The guards, only just noticing him, went still with fear. "ah, r-right, You my go in" one of the guards said. Gaara glared at them "Gaara" I said, my voice holding a warning to is. He looked at me for a little. His face a mixture of hurt, betrayal and anger, all except the anger, my fault. I sighed and cussed metally. I leaned up and kissed him. The crowd gasped and everyone went quiet, scared that Gaara would get mad. Gaara wrapped his arms around me, kissing me back. After a few seconds I pulled away. "Dont worry about them" I whispered in his ear.

The crowd came out of shock. People muttering things.

"Is she crazy?"

"He didn't get mad"

"Good on Gaara, about time he got a girl"

"Yeah!"

The crowd started cheering and Gaara smiled, making the crowd go silent again. I giggled. "Come one" I said, pulling Gaara up the stairs. "GAARA SMILED! AND HE HAS A GIRL! YEAAAAAAAAH!" The crowed started cheering and there was a few threats in there, towards me. Gaara rolled his eyes and held my hand tighter. I giggled at his confused nature. "Hey Gaara?" he looked over to me. "Do you have a place you could hide this?" I asked pulling my sword out from a place I hid it before the ceremony started. Gaara chuckled. "yeah" he said taking it from me, and hiding it in his sash. "Okay, I don't know if I will need it. Mum said to come prepaired." I said pulling out a kunai knife and twirling it in my fingers.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Okay, you can put it away now" I scrunched up my face. "hm...Nah!" I said. Gaara sighed in annoyance. He moved fast, taking the kunai from me, and throwing it in a tree, He matched my speed. "Eh?" I said and Gaara smirked at me. "b-but! My kunai~, Gaara ~" I went to run for it, but gaara caught me around my waist, making me walk up the stairs. I stopped walking and turned to him. "Go get it!" i said pointing to the tree. "Not a chance" he stated matter of factly. I glared, making Temari laugh.

"Leave it there, if you run out or someone else does, It might come in handy if we get attacked tonight" I sighed. "Alright fine Temari. Gaara you win" gaara turned to me. "I _always_ win" i grumbled and walked ahed of them up the stairs, leaving the two laughing behind me. Mum was waiting at the top of the stairs. "You look very nice sweetie" She said hugging me. "Thanks mum" I said as I pulled away. She looked at Gaara and pulled him into a hug to. "As always, its nice to see you Gaara" Mum said. He smiled "The same for you Chbi" He said. Mum turned to Temari and hugged her to. "You look great Temari, thanks for doing this" She smiled. "It isn't a problem at all". Temari was slowly becoming my bestfriend. Temari smiled at me and Gaara, then went with mum to my father. Gaara and I took a seat on a bench among with the rest of my clan, Suna council and who ever else was invited. "Well hey there!" Some on called. I turned my head to see Aunty Tsume. "Hey!" I said and she sat next to Gaara. I felt someone poking my arm, I turned to hit the person only to see Kisako. "Hey" I said. He smiled down at me. "I didn't ask, how old are you?" He smirked at me. "nearly 14" I glared. "Damn" He looked at me confused. "What?" I smirked. "Your older then me, And I'm a chunin" he rolled his eyes. "So who are your parents?" He asked me. "Takashi and Chibi" He looked at me wide eyed

"Wait a second...So your telling me, that not only are you my younger sensei, your also my cousin?" I shrugged. "I guess, how am I your cousin?" I asked. "Because I am your Mum's older brother" A mans voice came from beside Kisako. He looked just like mum really, but a guy version. "Its nice to see you Hotaru. I trust your as strong as your dad says?" I smirked. "That would be right" I said. "My name is Hishamaru Hoshi, and this is my wife, Your aunty, Deimara Hoshi" I smiled and the woman beside him smiled brightly at me. "Come around later, we have much to discuss" I nodded "Of course"

I turned around to see Gaara shaking his head at me. "What?" I said leaning on his shoulder. "Alot of family and you have No idea who they are?" I smirked. "Not a clue" Gaara chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I looked beside Gaara to see my aunty giving me thumbs up. I smiled brightly and winked at her. She giggled and turned to the front, facing my father. She looked like she was distant. "Hotaru" I looked over to her. "Yes?" She looked at me. "Your father wants to see you" I nodded. "I'll be right back" I said to Gaara, who nodded.

I silently made my way over to my father, who was up the front, his arms crossed. "yes father?" I asked him. "One thing you should know. Hishamaru and Deimara make alot of shit up. Kisako dosen't though, but if they say anything 'informative' just check with me about it, alright?" I smiled. Every clan had those people. "Yes Father" He smiled and hugged me. "you better get back to Gaara, before your lovely aunty and uncle freak him out" I looked over to Gaara. He was sitting, his arms crossed, not looking to happy and Aunty Tsume was arguing with Aunty Deimara and Uncle Hishamaru. Kisamko had his head in his hands, looking rather embarrassed. He turned his head to Gaara and muttered something. Gaara said something back. I quickly ran over to them. "He treats her just fine!" Aunty Tsume said. "No Monster like him should be with our niece!" Hishamaru said. Gaara was hurt. ** Girl, Tell them to shut up, gaara was driving me insane, trying to hide his emotions. **I herd the voice of shukaku. I looked at Gaara and nodded. **Thank you**. I sat down next to Gaara leaning on his shoulder again. He wrapped an arm around me.

Tsume looked over at me. "Come" she said Grabbing Gaara's and my wrist. "Aunty tsume, are you married?" She shook her head no. "Dating" She pulled us over to seats far away from Hishamaru and Deimara. She stoped infront of a man. "I see your mission was a sucsses?" He said to Aunty Tsume. She nodded and Sat down next to him. Gaara sat down next to her and I sat next him. "Hotaru, Gaara this is Satetsu" She said. Gaara nodded. I smiled. "Hello" I said. "Hey there" he said. I rested my head on Gaara's shoulder. "Gaara, I never go to tell you" He looked down at me confused wrapping his hands around me. "Tell me what?"

I smiled. "That I love you too" he smiled and leant down kissing me. He pulled away and smiled at me. "And You look very, very nice" He said. I smiled up at him. "Thank you, so do you" He raised an eye brow. "I always where this" He said. I smirked. "I know" He chuckled and suddenly everyone was raising there hand. Gaara raised his hand and I looked confused. Aunty tsume grabbed my hand and put it up too. I giggled abit and everyone went quiet.


	29. Promise

"Good evening everyone, As you all know I have been leader of the widley respected Hoshi clan for a very long time. A few days ago, I came to the conclusion, that its is time for me to step down, making my son, Takashi Hoshi, Leader." My grandfather said. My father stepped forward and everyone became clapping. "Thank you Father. I am greatfull to become the seventh leader of the Hoshi clan. I would just like to mention, As you all know, My wife and I had a daughter almost thirteen years ago and she had disappeared one night." Gaara sqeezed my hand. "About four weeks ago, right after the chunin exams, Gaara of the sand and his team, found my Daughter and Brought her back to my wife and me." Applause was herd.

"Yeah wait a go Gaara!"

"Where is she?"

"Hotaru Please stand up"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. There was a few gasps.

"She is so beautiful"

"just like her father"

"That girl I saw as Hotaru?"

I giggled and sat back down next to Gaara, who was smiling. I rolled my eyes and turned to the front again. "Now, lets celebrate!" Father said. Everyone stood up and made there way out. I was holding onto Gaara's arm like a leech. "ya right there?" He said. I smiled up at him. "Why wouldn't I be?" He chuckled and we walked out of the temple, where the celebration was to be held, in a hall. When Gaara and I walked through the door, people turned and looked at us. "Well, this is awkward" he said. I nodded. "You better believe it" Gaara smirked at me. "Your starting to sound like Naruto" I glared and walked off.

Gaara chuckled and ran after me, catching me around my waist. "Come on, don't be like that" he said. "Nah, Too late." I said turning around to smirk at him. He rolled his eyes and led me outside. "we need to talk" he said. Oh god. What about? We went outside and sat up in a tree. "What is it?" I asked. Gaara wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in, to lean on his chest. "I have been thinking about the whole Sasuke thing" he said. I looked at him confused. "Naruto and Sakura have gone to find him with Jariya." I looked at him confused. "Okay, but what has this got to do with me?" I asked. "I want you to promise me you wont go looking for him" I looked at the ground. "What would be the point in looking for him if he just wants to make me feel bad? Sasuke isn't the same person anymore" Gaara nodded. "I know and that wasn't exactly an 'Yes Gaara, I promise not to go looking for Sasuke', but it will do" Gaara put on a girl voice, trying to imitate me. "Funny" I said. Gaara chuckled.

"I thought so" he said leaning down to kiss me. I kissed him back. "I promise not to go looking for him if you promise me something" he looked down at me curious. "Whats that?" He asked. "Promise you will never leave me" Gaara smiled genuine at me. "I promised that the day I first kissed you" I smiled. "Thanks Gaara" "Thanks Hotaru"


	30. Deidara Pays A Visit

I felt a pain of lips on mine "Hotaru, Take a look at this" a familiar voice said and I felt the bed dip with new weight. I opened my eyes to see Gaara sitting cross legged next to me. I put my head in his lap. "What is it?" I asked. He handed me a letter.

_To Sabaku no Gaara,_

_As you may know, you as well as Jamimaru Toki are the final too candidates for position of the 5__th__ Kazekage. Wednesday this week, we will be holding a ceremony, shall we say, announcing the candidates to the village. You are expected to come and can bring only one with you. We look forward to seeing you there. _

_From Suna council_

I smiled. "This is going great Gaara" I said yawning and pulling the blanket under my chin. "You're so lazy" he said. "No, just tired." Gaara shook his head. "You have a genin team to train." He said. I growled. "No fair" "Pleanty fair, now get up or I will make you" I rolled my eyes. "Of course you will" I said sarcastically as I closed my eyes and cudded up to gaara. "I give up" he said lying back on my bed. "Yay! I win" I said. I heard Gaara sigh, then I felt a pair of arms on my waist and I opened my eyes to see Gaara pulling me up to lie on top of his chest. "stubborn Bitch." He stated. I sm8led and poked him on the nose. "You know you love it!" I said grinning from ear to ear. "unfortunately" Gaara said. My mouth and eyes went wide. "Ugh! Fine, I see how it is" I said sitting up on his chest facing the wall with my arms crossed.

I heard Gaara chuckle. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding" He said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back down. I sighed lying on my back on his chest. I felt him kiss my cheek. "I'm very, _very_, Happy I love you" I smiled. "Likewise" I said. I heard Gaara chuckle and he rolled over so now we were lying on our sides and Gaara was hugging me like you would a teddy bear. I yawned. "Hotaru, what time did you fall asleep last night?" He asked. I chuckled nervously. "Thats not an answer" Gaara said resting his chin on the top of my head. "Alright, alright. About four am" I said. \

"Why were you awake for so long?" he asked me. I sighed. I had been awake all night thinking about Deidara. Should I tell him? I sighed again. "well?" he persisted. "Remember in my letter it said something about a gut named Deidara being apart of the Akatsuki?" I asked. He nodded. "What about him?" he asked. "Well, the day I read the note, Temari and I saw him here, In a paint shop. I was trying to figure out why he was here" I said. Gaara moved his head to rest in the crook of my neck. "Don't worry about it" he said. I scoffled at him. "what do you mean don't worry about it? Gaara you are going to eat those words" I said rolling over to face him.

"You really, whys that?" He said, raseing a non-existent eye brow at me. "I have been doing some research on the Akatsuki for a while now, If they are here they have a motive and it may involve you. Like I said, Your going to eat those words" Gaara shook his head and kissed my for head. "You worry to much" He said. I sighed. "I know"

FF TRAINIG

I gathered my kunai out of the target that was painted onto the tree. I want my aim to be as good as tenten's. I lined back up again and took a breath. I stareted throwing the kunai and stopped mid throw. I could feel a familiar chakra. "Deidara" I said. He jumped down. "Good to see you Hotaru" He said beconing me over. I looked at him suspiciously, on guard. "What do you want Deidara" I said, reaching for my Sword. "I need you to do a job for the Akatsuki un" he said. I glared. "As if" Deidara shook his head. "haven't you heard? Your big brother has joined" he said. I glared. "Sasuke?" I said. He shook his head no. "You don't mean..?" I trailed off. He nodded grinning. "yes Hotaru. Itachi has joined the Akatsuki. I guess you haven't heard about the Uchiha clan?" he said. I sat down. "Tell me Deidara" He frowned. "They were massacred, they went down fighting for there lifes. A few of them took out some too" I glared. Is he telling the truth. "By who?" I asked. Deidara frowned again. "I'd tell you Hotaru, but you might get upset." He said. I death glared. "TELL ME!" I screamed. " Alright un. Just calm down. Konoha was ordered to take them out" he said. I screamed, Not a scared scream, But a mad, no, _Pissed_. I ran towards to the gates of Suna. I ran into the desert, running not stopping. Looking for any one who _dared _cross my path.


	31. Tea House Visitors

I screamed again, trying to catch anyones attention I could. I ran harder. A pair of arms wrapped around my wait and stopped me running. I fought thought their grip and looked back to see Gaara looking down at me, concern filled in his eyes. I stopped struggling and went limp in Gaara's arms, my head low. One tear fell down my cheek followed by many others. "Gaara, t-th" I started. Gaara turned me around in his arms, sitting down on the desert sand, pulling me with him. "Its okay babe" Gaara said pulling my head to lean onto his chest. "I know, I heard" he said. I cried harder in his arms. "I wanna kill them" I said through tears, "No you don't" he said.

GAARA POV

"No you don't" I said. She really didn't. She loved everyone in konoha, just a big part of them had been taken away. "They deserve to die!" She yelled into the desert on the top of her lungs. As much as I hate loud noises, that didn't bother me that much. "Calm down" I said. She nodded and stopped crying, her breath was raspy, but was slowly stabilizing. I could feel an unfamiliar chakra coming towards us. It was getting stronger and Hotaru had reached for her kunai. When the person was in view, we saw that he was no one important, just a missing ninja. "ha!" Hotaru said, as she through her kunai at the unsuspecting shinobi. The kunai hit him right in the chest and he fell to the floor with a blood curdling scream. I sighed and strocked her head. "Lets get back to the village. The council have a mission for us."

HOTARU POV

I nodded and Gaara stood up, pulling me up with him. He gave me a reassuring smile and took my hand, leading me back to the village. I scowled at the sand as we walked through the dessert. It was getting in my shoes and I hated it. I sighed and spat at the ground. I looked up at Gaara –who was at least a foot taller than me-, He was staring out at the desert, his face held a confused expression. "Gaara, Something the matter?" I asked him. He shook his head no. "okay" I said casting my gaze back at the sand. Gaara squeazed my hand. "I was just thinking about our mission actually" he said. "care to share?" I asked. Gaara chuckled. "We need to talk when we get back into the village" Gaara said using that tone that guys use when something bad is going to happen.

"oh..okay?" I said my voice full of concern and worry. "Don't sound so worried, Its nothing bad, Its just about the mission" Gaara said. I nodded and turned my gaze to the direction of the village. We were nearly at the gates. Two gaurds were sitting in the little shade they could. "Where did you two go?" The male with blonde hair asked. The other one looked at me, noting my face was tear stained and my eyes were red. He elbowed the blonde and gestured to my face. The blonde looked at me. Uh..never mind, just go in" The blonde said. I nodded and flashed a polite, fake smile. When we were out of ear shot Gaara looked down at the ground. "They think I did it" he said, his voice was full of venom.

I squeazed his hand reassuringly. "It doesn't matter what they think, we both know what happened right?" I said. Gaara nodded and looked back up, his face holding a slight glare. "Cheer up Gaara" I said. He sighed. "Alright" he said. I smiled at him and we walked into the Kazekage tower.

"Your mission is to go to Konoha and find out what happened to the Uchiha clan" Baki said to me and Gaara. "Right" I said frowning at the floor. Did I really want to know? I sighed and Baki dismissed us. "Hotaru" Baki said putting a hand on my shoulder as I went to walk out the door. "yes?" I said. "I chose you for this mission because I know you want to know what happened. But please, for what ever reason this happened, Do not act without orders first" I nodded understanding what he meant. "Thank you sensei" I said. He smiled at my use of the word of sensei. Neither of the sand siblings refered to him as that. Gaara and I went to his house first and I sat on the couch while he got his stuff and got changed. I noted he was wearing his old outfit again. "decided to be different?" I asked when he came back down the stairs. Gaara gave me a confused look and I gestured to his clothes. "oh, I got sick of maron" I nodded, giggling. "Fair enough" I said and we headed out the door to my house.

I took my time gathering my kunai and Shuriken. I got changed into a cleaner pair of my ninja clothes. I tied on my konoha forhead protector around my forhead and walked out of my room down the hallway. "-So she was living with the Uchiha clan for a while before she came here" My mum's voice said. "yes. This mission might be a bit close to heart for her. They adopted her a few weeks before the chunin exams began. Her adopted brothers are the only ones still alive and they are both missing ninja" Gaara's voice said. "Please take care of her Gaara" My mum said. "Always" he said and I decided now we be a good time to walk into the lounge room. Gaara and mum looked over to me from where they where sitting. Gaara was on one couch and mum was sitting on the arm of the chair playing with a kunai. Gaara smiled at me and got up, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his middle and he had on arm around my waist and the other around my neck. "Are you ready?" Gaara asked. I nodded and said good bye to mum and walked out of the house towards the village gates.

"Are you alright now?" the blonde male from before asked me. I nodded. "yes I will get over it, thank you for asking though" I said. I saw Gaara looking at me out of the corner of my eye. His eyes were full of concern, but as unreadable to anyone else. I smiled at him and handed our mission overview at the blonde. He looked at it and nodded. "Alright. If you don't mind me asking, what was the matter from before?" he asked. "I don't mind at all. I was apart of the uchiha clan. I was adopted by them" I said. He nodded. "Thats fair enough, well have a safe journey. You too Gaara" He said. Gaara nodded in recognition and held his hand out. I took it and we walked out the gates. "Why did you tell him?" Gaara asked me when we where outside the gates.

"To clear your name" I said bringing our intertwined hands up and kissing his hand. He smiled at me. "Okay then" he said then frowned. "We should start running now, A storm is coming" I looked around at our surroundings. There was no sign of a storm. "Shukaku?" I asked. Gaara looked at me confused. "I mean, sis the Shukaku tell you there was a storm coming, or are you that much of a desert rat" I said. Smirking cocky at him. Gaara Shook his head and gently slapped my upside the head. "The second option actually" I burst out laughing. "Last one to the border gets to by dinner!" I said and took off at ninja speed. "Come on~" Gaara said whining and started running too.

"Time to stop I think" Gaara said from beside me, gesturing to the tea house coming up. I shook my head. "Listen, I can keep going, But you cant" Gaara said. I turned and glared at him. "uh Hotaru" He said pointing ahed of me. I turned around to face plant a tree trunk. I yelled out and fell backwards. Gaara caught me and was laughing. "Shut up" I said rubbing my nose and saying a few colourful words. When I stopped swearing my head off, I looked up to see Gaara giving me a look. "What?" I asked looking innocent. "You are kidding me right" He said. "Obviously fucking not" I said. Gaara glared at me. "You have a very...interesting vocabulary." He said. I smirked. "Damn straight" I said and stood up walking to the tea house. We sat down at the nearest bench and I frowned down at the table. "Hotaru?" A voice said. I turned around to see three _very_ familiar faces. "Ino-Shika-Cho!" I said getting up and hugging them all in turn. "So how has my fellow chunin been" Shikamaru said holding his fist out. I made a fist and hit his. "Not very good." I said. Ino looked at me sympathetic. "Because of the Uchiha caln?" She asked me. I nodded. "Me and Gaara are on a mission to find out what happened." I said. They nodded. "Just a heads up, Your not gonna like what you find out" Shikamaru said. "Whys that?" I asked as i felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I leaned into Gaara's embrace. Ino, Shika and Choji gave me a look, then looked at each other. Ino nodded at shikamaru. "They asked me to help lead the team that took them out" My face went blank and I gave a Shikamaru a look that said I was not impressed. "I turned it down, I didn't wasn't any part of my friends misery" He said. I smiled at him. "Thanks shika" I said. He nodded. "Well we need to get going." Shikamaru said. The others nodded and stood up. I hugged them all individually.

They walked out and Gaara and I sat down at our table again. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I looked up to see Gaara was staring at me. "Shikamaru Is a good guy" He said. I nodded. "yeah, we where pretty close for a little while, but we grew apart, considering Sasuke and Shikaramru didn't get on well" I said. Gaara nodded. "What can I get you?" I looked up to see an old lady there. "Oh hello, um just a green tea" I said. Gaara frowned at me.

"two bowls of rice" He said. The old lady wrote it down and walked out to what I presumed was the kitchen. Gaara turned back to me. "Your eating wether you like it or not" Gaara said. I frowned. "You suck Gaara" Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow. "I suck because i'm making my girlfriend take care of herself?" He said. I nodded smirking. "Yup!" I said with entusimasm. Gaara chuckled and I looked at my hands and frowned. They were _black_. "Something the matter?" Gaara asked. I nodded. "I will be back" I said holding my hands up to show Gaara. He nodded understanding.

I stood up and walked towards the bathroom. I did what I needed to do and walked back out. Gaara was sitting at the table, resting his chin on his hands and looking out the window. He looked cute like that. I noted the sun shinning on his hair, making it look almost like red. He hadn't noticed I had come out. I smiled at him and walked over to out table. Gaara looked up at me. "Hey babe" he said. I smiled and sat down next to him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I curled up into a ball on his side.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Beside the Uchiha thing, nothing" Gaara nodded and kissed my cheek. Gaara looked towards the door of the tea house and I followed his gaze. Two men wearing cloaks similar to Deidara's walked in. The shorter one stared at me. "Hotaru" He stated. I would recognise the voice anywhere. "Itachi" I said and got up from gaara's embrace to jump on my big brother. He caught me. "I'm so glade your okay" he said. I looked at him confused. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. Itachi just shook his head and hugged me tighter. "Itachi, Who is this?" The tall one said taking off his hat. "This is my adopted sister, Hotaru" Itachi said. "Ah, The one Deidara is obsessed with?" I looked at him confused. "Deidara is obsessed with me?" I asked. The tall one chuckled. "Yes kid, My name is Hoshigake kisame" I looked at him confused. "Hoshi-Uchiha Hotaru" I said. I felt Gaara grab my wrist and pull me to sit down.

"Eat" He said. I shook my head glaring at the bowl of rice. "Hotaru, I will force feed you" he said. I glared. "Fine" I said and began eating. "once again, you suck" I said when I finished my mouthful. Gaara shook his head and began eating his own food.

Itachi and Kisame sat down infront of us after they ordered. We sat in silence. I got halfway throuhgt my bowl before I pushed it away and sat back in the seat, drinking my tea. KIsame and Itachi ate. "You realise how much trouble you two will be in if anyone sees you with us?" Itachi asked. "Meh, Gaara is a mere gennin what does he know?" I said having a dig at him. Gaara glared at me. "Hey, your the one who invaded" I said. Gaara raised an eye brow at me. "Your from suna too" he said. "ahh, But I wasn't at the time" I said winking at him. Kisame chuckled. "Well, we must go" Itachi said standing up. I frowned. "Alright nii-san. I hope to see you again soon" I said frowning. "You didn't have to join the Akatsuki" I said to Itachi. "We will discus it at a latter date. Now be good." Itachi said hugging me and kissing my cheek. "Bye kid" Kisame said. I dipped my head and turned to Gaara, who had finished eating and was sitting with his arms crossed, leaning back on the chair.

"Gaara, I was kidding" I said. he didn't say anything. "Gaara...are you sulking?" I asked. Gaara shook his head. "No, I was talking to Shukaku. He has some intresting...theories?" Gaara said. I activated my hoshigan and tried out my new ability. 'Hello shukaku.' I thought. **Hey kid. **I grinned. 'Care to Share your intresting theories?' **haha, I suppose. I think that you are gonna be very pissed when you get to your village, That uchiha is you brother, correct? '**Correct' **Seems to me, he was forced to leave the village. ** I deactivated my Hoshigan. "Somehow, I think Shukaku is right" I said to Gaara.

"You know what else in intresting?" He said. "What?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "I heard everyword" I shook my head and grabbed Gaara's arm, pulling him out of the tea house with me.


	32. Kakashi's Confession

Gaara and I arrived at the gates of konoha .Me, puffing and panting, Gaara, wearing an I-told-you-so look. We had been running non stop since we left the tea house, curtisy to my stubbornness. Kotetsu and Izumo were on gaurd. "well hello there" I said handing Izumo mine and Gaara's mission overview. Izumo read it over and then nodded. "well isn't it the two finals from the chunin exams" Kotetsu said. I grinned and nodded. Izumo handed the form back to me, then Gaara and I headed to see Tsunade.

"Right this way" The woman, Shizune, said. I nodded and followed her, Gaara was beside me holding my hand. Shizune stopped at a large door and knocked three time. "Yes?" A voice from inside called. Shizune opened the door and Gaara and I walked in behind her. I stopped infront of a busty woman, with long blonde hair. I recognised her imidiatly. "Lady Tsunade" Gaara and I said in unison bowing. I straightened up and handed her my mission overview. She nodded "Take a seat" She gestured to the seats infront of her desk. Gaara and I sat.

"Hotaru, You recently were adopted by the leader of the Uchiha clan, Correct?" I nodded. "Well, as you may or may not know, The Uchiha clan was assisnated because they were planning to take over Konoha and begin a war." She said. I frowned. "I don't believe that" I said. Tsunade frowned and turned to her draw. She pulled out a file and placed it on her desk, opening it up. I looked at it. It was plans for invasion alright.

"Hotaru, before your mother, Mikoto, died, She insisted upon leaving you alive, saying that you knew nothing of it. At first the shinobi that killed her didn't believe her, but someone there _did_." I frowned and looked to the ground. "Who was it?" Tsunade hesitated for a bit. "She deserves to know" A very familiar voice from the door said. I turned to see Kakashi- sensei standing there. "Very well" Tsunade said. "The team consisted of Riichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, and a few anbu." I frowned and glared at the floor.

"Fair enough" I said, still upset. "Hotaru, listen. I know you are upset, but if the uchiha clan was left alive, there plans would have destroyed the relationship _you _have with Konoha, due to being affiliated with suna." I nodded. "Right, Gaara lets go, Thank you lady Tsunade" I said and walked out, not bothering to wait for Gaara.

3RD PERSON

Hotaru walked with silent tears lightly flowing down her cheeks. Gaara said his good bye to Tsunade and ran to Hotaru. "Babe" he said. Hotaru ignored him, and kept walking. Gaara did not like this response. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, then he gently pulled her back towards him and hugged her. Hotaru stopped holding back her tears, and now they were free falling, soaking into Gaara's clothers. "How about we go find a hotel, and you can get some rest?" Gaara said. Hotaru nodded and they walked out of the Hokage's tower. Kakashi had seen all this. His heart was filled with pain and remorse. He had betrayed his own student.

For a long time, Hotaru had trained under kakashi. He felt like he had betrayed one of his own children. He had no students now. In theory, he did. But, Naruto had gone to train with Jariya. Sasuke had gone out to seek Orochimaru and his new student, Sakura had gone to learn medical ninjutsu. Hotaru had said when she was younger, that she always wanted to be recognised as the great copy ninja's student, Now, she probably didn't think the same way.

HOTARU POV

I leaned on Gaara's back as he waited at the front desk of a little hotel. I didn't bother to read the name of it, all I care about right then was Gaara. Gaara was getting impatient, we had been standing there for over five minutes. There was a bang and a cuss heard, before a woman ran to the counter, a hair was a mess and she looked distressed. She stopped when she was infront of Gaara. "hello, sorry about that, can I help you?" She said all in one breath. Someone is in a rush..."yes, could I please have a one bed room?" She nodded and looked through a book to see if they had any rooms. "Ah, here we are" She said when she had stopped on the fifth page. "Names?" She asked. "Sabaku no Gaara and Hoshi-Uchiha Hotaru" she wincened when Gaara said 'Uchiha and wrote our names down. "Is she okay?" She asked gesturning to me. "Yeah, she will be alright" Gaara said. "Is it because of the Uchiha thing?" She asked. Gaara shot her a look and she apologised. Gaara paied for the room and she handed the keys to him.

Gaara turned around, so now I was resting on his chest. "Come on" He said to me and grabbed my hand. I wiped a few tears away and Gaara and I started out journey up the stairs. It was...boring.

Gaara stopped infront of a door with the number 8 written on it. He let go of my hand momenterially to open the door. When he got it unlocked, he took my hand and led me into the room. It wasn't very big. To the left was a t.v and a few couches, On my right was a door and infront of me was a kitchen. I opened the door and looked inside. In the middle of the room, against the wall, was a double bed, with two nightstands on either side. The room was basically empty except for a few plants. On my left was a door with the leaf village logo on it. I opened it and saw it was a shiny, white bathroom.

I shut the door and sat down on the bed. Gaara sat next to me. "hey" he said. "Hey" My voice was deiffernt. It was softer and sad, sort of like Sakura's voice when Sasuke had left I would imagine. I heard Gaara sigh and he pulled me into his lap. I started crying again. "Hush" Gaara said gently and lied down on the bed with me on his chest. Gaara stroked my head. "I don't like this" Gaara said. "What do you mean Gaara?" I said balling my fist into his shirt. "I don't like you this upset. What is bothering you the most?" Gaara asked. "I'm not sure, all of this stuff has just pilled on, First sasuke leaving and his words, Then my mistake with the Matsuri thing, then the Uchiha clan Massacre and to top it all off, my sensei was apart of it" I said through sobs.

"my poor baby" He said and wrapped his arms tight around me. "Consider yourself lucky" I said. "Whys that?" Curiousty dripped from gaara's voice. "You are the only one who has seen me _really _cry" I said. gaara chuckled lightly. "And whys that?" He asked. "Because I trust you" I said in a whisper, but Gaara heard me. I looked up too see his smiling.

"You should go have a shower. It will help you feel better" Gaara said. I nodded and got up and walked slowly towards the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and saw my eyes where blood shot and tear stained. The bruise on my cheek from Gaara was almost gone now.

GAARA POV

I lied back on the bed and watched the door Hotaru had disapeard inside moments ago. I heard her sigh and then heard the shower start. I shifted my gaze from the door to the roof and thought back to the day I had met Hotaru. I knew she was different. At first, I didn't like it. But she grew on me and look at us now! I sighed and my thoughts drifted towards Kankuro. He was still on that damn mission. I wonder when he will get back?

I had been lying in silence with my eyes close for over four minutes, when I heard the door open and Hotaru stepped out, wearing a towle. I smiled at her and she smiled half heartedly back. She walked over to her bag. My gaze followed her, And when all I could see was her back, I growled. Hotaru whipped around to look at me. "whats wrong?" She asked. I shook my head. "Nothing" She looked at me confused but turned back around. Her back was _still_ a mess of colours from _me._ I sighed and looked to see what she was doing. She pulled out a scroll and opened it. I smirked when I realised what it was. Clothes. She grabbed some and went back into the bathroom, flashing me a smile on the way. I smiled back at her and waited for her to come out.

Absentmindedly, I started playing with my sand, twirling it above my head, when hotaru stepped out of the bathroom, wearing the lose tank top she sleeps in aqua P.J shorts. I smiled at her and she sat down beside me. I looked over to her. Her face held an expression that suggested that she wanted to say something. "Something on your mind?" I asked. Hotaru looked at the floor and nodded. "what is it?" She sighed and looked back up at me. "I was just thinking about life and everything" She said. I nodded. "You wanna talk about it?" I asked. She shook her head no and looked back down at the floor.

I sighed and sat up, wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her back to lie against my chest. "Gaara, Why do all good things come to an end?" She asked. How was I meant to answer that? "I don't know baby, I don't know" I said and kissed her on the top of her head.


	33. Midnight Kerfuffles

I sat on the window sill in the lounge room, with my legs hanging out the window, staring up at the moon. It intrigued me and never ceased to be amusing. I heard a shuffle of feet on the floor. Hotaru must be getting a drink or something, I thought without turning around. I felt Hotaru's arms wrap around my neck and she rested her head on my shoulder. "I love you" She whispered in my ear. I smiled and moved my hands behind her back, and pulled her to sit in my lap. She leant her head against my chest and I rested my chin on her head. "What are you doing up?" I asked. "I couldn't get back to sleep" She said interlocking her fingers in mine, which were wrapped around her waist. "Alright then" I said. She yawned. "Hotaru, as much as I love having you here, You need to go get more sleep, We are leaving tomorrow afternoon" She shook her head. "No, I'm lonely in there" She said stubbornly.

"What if I come to bed with you?" I asked. "Fine" She said. I leaned back, pulling us both inside and walked her to bed, with my arms still tight around her waist. She got to the bedroom and crawled into bed, and I got in next to her and pulled her against my chest. "Sleep now" I said in a gentle tone and kissed her head. She nodded and snuggled her back further into my chest. I chuckled at her and kissed her cheek. Soon enough, her breaths became slower and deeper.

Hotaru POV

I woke up feeling a breath against my neck and smiled. "Good morning ranger" I said. I heard Gaara growl behind me, making me giggle. I grabbed Gaara's arms and tried to pull it from me. Gaara tightened his grip on me. "Gaara let me up, I have some things I want to do today" I said. Gaara sighed in disappointment, but let me go and I got dressed in my normal ninja clothes. Gaara got up and we walked out of the hotel, holding hands. "Let's get breakfast, then I wanna see Naruto" I said. Gaara nodded and we went and got Ramen for breakfast. Gaara and I sat down and ordered. "Well well, Isn't It Hotaru, how is Suna going?"The owner asked. I smiled. "Yes, it's very nice thank you" I said when he handed me mine and Gaara's bowl and we began eating. Gaara was finished and I was only halfway through. "You eat to fast" I said halfway through. "No, you eat to slow" He threw back at me. I glared and took another bite, earning a chuckle from Gaara.

When we were finished, Gaara payed, much to my dismay and we headed off to find Naruto. "Can you feel his Chakra?" I asked Gaara. He nodded. "This way" He said and pulled me down an ally. When we got to the otherside of the ally, I realised where we were going. Actually It was kinda' obvious. Naruto _would _spend every hour training if his body could take it. We stopped in the smaller training ground and spotted Naruto. "Let's watch for a bit" I said to Gaara who nodded. Naruto made a clone and held out his hand. The clone started scratching furiously at the air that was around Naruto's hand. After a few seconds, a chakra force was visible in his hand. I smiled. Naruto just keeps getting stronger. The clone poofed away and Naruto ran at a tree, shoving his hand into the trunk and held it there for a while. Wind around him was gushing around like crazy.

He pulled his hand back and there was a huge and I mean_ huge_ hole in the trunk. "Wow Naruto!" I yelled. Naruto turned around. "Hotaru!" He said running over to me and hugging me. "Hey Gaara" he said. Gaara nodded. "So, you saw my new jutsu?" Naruto asked. I giggled. "Yes, I did. I like it. So what have you been doing these days?" I asked, smiling. "Waiting for Jariya to get back, so he can train me! Believe it!" I tilted my head to the side confused. "Get back? Where did he go?" I asked. Naruto deadpanned. "He is doing research, for his perverted books." I smirked. That Jariya for you. "So Gaara, How have you been?" Naruto asked. Gaara looked over at him. "Alright, I guess. Just focusing on my missions and such" he said. Naruto rolled his eye. "Yeah, I'm sure that's all you focus on" He said winking at me. I giggled. "What are you implying?" Gaara asked confused. Naruto and I burst out laughing and shook our heads. "So when are you going back to Suna?" Naruto asked. I frowned. "This afternoon actually. We are on a mission and need to report back as soon as we know everything, so really, we should be heading back as we speak" Naruto nodded. "What was your mission?" He asked. I shook my head. "Confidential Naruto" I smiled when Naruto crossed his arms and started sulking.

I laughed. "Naruto, me and Gaara should get going. We need to get supplies and such" Naruto nodded and we said our goodbyes. Gaara wrapped his arms around my waist. "So, where are we going now babe?" He asked. "Let's go get some more kunai and such" I said. Gaara nodded and we walked with his arms around my waist. When we arrived at the store, it was practically empty, except for a few people. The lady at the counter smiled at me. "Hello! What can I do for you?" She asked. I smiled. "Hey! We would like twenty kunai and twenty Shuriken" I said smiling. She nodded and disappeared behind the counter. She returned a few minutes later, holding four packets. She handed them to me and I payed her and went out the front, expecting Gaara to follow. I turned around and saw gaara hadn't followed. I looked around for him, and saw him still inside. I sighed and walked back inside. Gaara was standing at the counter and was handing the lady money, and talking mine back. "wow, that's nice of you to do for your girlfriend. She must really be lucky" She said, batting her eyelids.

That bitch! I wanted to tear her eyelashes out! One by one! Gaara shrugged. "You know, we should go out sometime" She said. Gaara turned his body to her fully. He wouldn't! Would he? "Keep talking, and I will kill you" He said in his cold voice. He looked over at his shoulder at me and smiled. The girl at the counter looked scared and scowled at me. I shook my head and Gaara turned around, walking over to me. He took my hand and lead me out the store. Me practically bouncing the whole time. Gaara looked at me and shook his head chuckling.

"Alright lets go" I said to Gaara as I fixed put my sword away and smiled at Gaara. He nodded and we jumped up into the trees, and out of Konoha. As we got deeper into the forest, I could feel a stronger unfamiliar chakra. I stopped and turned to Gaara. He nodded, answering my silent question. I activated my Hoshigan. '_do we attack?'_ Gaara looked at me, then ahead again. _"No, Let's see who they are first, if they aren't a threat we will keep going, of not..."_ I nodded. _"I will read their minds, see what they are up to" _"Right" Gaara said aloud. We stopped running and landed on the tree trunk, crouching down. I concentrated on their chakra, and entered their mind. _'..we gotta hurry! We need to be in Suna soon! How can we kidnap that bloody blonde girl, if we don't even make it to their village?'_ I pulled out of their head and stood up, drawing my sword. "Hell yeah they are a threat. Let's take them down!" Gaara nodded and we sped up, preparing for an ambush. I made a hand sign and teleported myself in front of them. They saw me and stopped abruptly, one of them growled as I took a battle stance. "We have no time for this!" The turned around and went to run, but stopped when they saw Gaara. "Fight us cowards!" I yelled. There were two of them.

One turned to me and the other to Gaara. I smirked, activating my hoshigan. The guy threw a kunai at me, which I easily deflected, and swung at his head. He ducked and swung his hands over the top of my head. In the corner of my eye I saw something brown moving fast. I turned and realised it was a puppet. I smirked and stabbed my sword through the middle of, it pinning it on the ground. I noticed Gaara had stopped fighting and was sitting watching mine. I shook my head and made the hand signs required for a Hoshi Fire-ball jutsu. The gut turned and started running. I glared. No way is he getting away! I threw some shuriken attached to trip wire behind his legs and he fell over. I smirked and blew my fire ball at him. His screams filled the area, making my blood chill, but I didn't back down, I only intensified the fire ball. His screams stopped after a minute, and I stopped the fire, revealing his starched corpse. I smirked in victory, holding my breath. The smell of charred flesh filled the air, it wasn't pretty. I pulled my sword out of the puppet and Turned to Gaara, who was looking rather bored. "Not enough blood?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised. He glared at me and I giggled. "Come on lets go"

##

"Alright, mission success. You may go home now" Baki said to me and Gaara. I nodded to him and left the building, headed home. I was so tired. "Hotaru" Gaara said from behind me, I turned around and he ran over to me. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, just tired" I said. Gaara smiled at me. "Let's get you home then" I nodded and gaara quickly smacked the back of my legs with his hand, making my legs give out. "Whoa!" I said falling backwards, before I could hit the ground, Gaara caught me. "Show off" I glared. He chuckled. "Only for you" He said making me laugh. I put my head against his chest and shut my eyes. "Sleep my love" He said. I nodded and feel into a deep peaceful sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0

I woke up with a wave of nausea coming over me. I jumped out of the bed and ran to my bathroom, throwing myself over the toilet and throwing up. I heard footsteps running towards me, but chose to ignore them. I felt someone's hands grab my hair and hold it out the way. "Hey it's okay" The voice – Gaara's – said. He began running my back in a circular motion. I stopped throwing up and lent rested my head on the toilet, Gaara flushed the toilet and the light flicked on. Gaara's eyes flicked to the doorway, and I heard someone run out of the room. They came back moments later and mum whipped my face with a cloth. Gaara put his arms under me and lifted me up, carrying me bridal style to my bed. I looked out the window, it was dark. Gaara put me down on the bed. "She must have caught something on your mission" Mum said. I saw Gaara nod and pull the blankets over me. He kissed my forehead. Mum came over and kissed my forehead as well, then walked out, turning off the lights.

CHIBI POV

I turned off her light and walked back to my bedroom, were Takashi was sitting, reading. I opened the door and saw him just were I left him. He was haunched over a scroll. "Is she okay?" He said looking at me. I nodded. "Yeah, she was throwing up, But Gaara sorted her out" I said. Takashi nodded, putting the scroll away. "Who would have thought, that someone the whole village called a monster, could love some one they way he loves our daughter." He said. I smiled and sat next to him. "yeah he is a good kid"

HOTARU POV

I lied there shaking, feeling miserable. God, I was cold. "G-gaara?" I said my voice was different. I sounded like a mess. "Yes?" Gaara said sitting next to me. "Please lie with me. I am cold and lonely" I said. I heard Gaara chuckle and he pulled back the blanket pulling me against his chest. "god you have a temperature" Gaara said. I shook my head. "No, I am cold" I said frowning. He chuckled kissing my head. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	34. Sleepover

I opened my eyes, feeling much better then I did last night. I jumped out of my bed and did my morning routine. When I grabbed my sword, I walked out of the house, eating an apple. I was bored and I wanted a mission. I walked down the streets to the Kazekage tower. I walked up the stiars and stopped at the door to the council. I knocked and waited for someone to open the door. The door opened and Lady Chiyo was standing in the door. "Hello Lady Chiyp" I said bowing. "hello Hotaru, what can I help you with?" I stood up and smiled. "Guess" She giggled and walked inside, brining back an envelope. "This for you and Temari. Its only D rank" I nodded. Better than nothing. I walked down the corridor, opening the envelope. _Your mission is to babysit Tenaki toki. _I read, grimacing when I read 'Toki'. Ah well, a mission is a mission. I walked over to the Kazekage mansion and walked right in. "Honey! I'm Home!" I shouted, earning a chuckle from Kankuro. "He isn't here!" He yelled back. Kankuro is back! I ran into the room his voice came from, and found him in the kitchen. "Kankuro!" I yelled , jump-hugging him. He caught me chuckling. "When did you get back?" I asked, grinning. "Last night, Late" I nodded. "Where is Temari? I have a mission with her" He nodded. "her room" I nodded and walked down the hallway to her room and knocked on her door. "yeah?" She asked. I opened the door. "Get ya shit, we got a mission" She nodded, laughing at my demanding tone.

She grabbed her fan and we walked out. "what is it?" She asked. "Baby sit the enemy" I said. She looked at me confused. "Orochimaru needs babysitting?" She asked. I laughed and shook my head no. "nah, some kid from the Toki clan" She nodded. "Alright, we better get a move on then" I nodded and we headed to the Toki clans district. I stopped at the gate. "What are you doing here Hoshi?" He asked. I glared at him. My father informed me that the Hoshi and Toki clan have been enemyies for a long time, because we were the only Clans in the village hidden in the sand, and they tried, unsuccessfully, to drive us into the desert. I gave him the envelope and he glared, letting us in. Temari and I went to the house and knocked on the door. "How nice to see the Kazekage's Daughter" The woman said, completely ignoring me. I glared. Temari nodded. "My friend and I are here to baby is Tenaki?"She said the woman nodded and let us in. _This is gonna be a _long_ day._

-0-00—00—00-0—00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I slumped down on my bed. "Never again" I said glaring at the roof. Temari laughed at me, earning a glare. "Were is Gaara?" I asked her. She shrugged. "he went on an A-rank, an assignation or something. He said to tell you that he would come see you when he got back" I nodded. "He has to be back by tomorrow, We have that, you are candidate for Kazekage, thing" Temari nodded. " I know. Do you wanna stay at mine tonight?" She asked. I smiled. "of course" She giggled and we left my place, heading back to hers. "Parents on a mission?" She asked. I nodded. "yeah, they do all there missions together. They should be back tomorrow" I said teamri nodded and opened the door to her house. "hey Temari, If your dad is dead, how come they havent kicked you outta here" She smiled. "Thats easy. 'cause Gaara is running for Kazeakage, If he won, moving would be a waste of time." "Ah, that makes sense" Temari and I went inside and into her room, sitting on her bed. "Hey Hotaru" Temari asked. "Hm? What is it?" I asked she sat up straight and leaned in, so only I could hear her. "Why do you like Gaara?" She asked. I smirked. "If I told you that, I would have to kill you." She glared. "Oh come on Hotaru! Tell me!" I smiled. "Alright, alright. I like Gaara because He is so caring, and...I really don't know. Everything I guess" She smirked teasingly. "even his continues death threats?" I laughed. "Well, you see Temari, I have never been at the receiving end of his death threats" She looked at me wide eyed. "Your kidding? He spend all that time with him, and he has _never_ threated to kill you?" She yelled. I laughed and Temari's door opened. "Temari, thats logic. Gaara loves her, as if he would" Kankuro said walking in. "Fuck off kankuro!" She said throwing a pillow at his head. He laughed and walked out. "Pest" She said. I laughed. "Thats Kankuro for ya"

-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-00—00-0-0—00-0-0—0-00—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0

Temari, kankuro and I sat on the couch watching T.V. It was around 11 at night and I was getting tired. I yawned loud. "Why don't you go get some sleep? You can sleep in Gaara's bed. He won't care" Kankuro Said, and Temari nodded in approval. "Alright" I said, yawning again and made my way up to my boyfriend's bedroom. I opened the door and did my nightly routine, before sliding under the covers and falling into a –hopefully- long deep sleep.

GAARAS POV

I glared up at the sky. It was around 1 and it was too late to go see Hotaru. Stupid mission. It took a lot longer then I had planned. I dragged my feet, glaring at the sand as I walked. I was so exhausted. I smirked when I go to my front door and tried to push it open, but it didn't budge, Must be locked. I knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later, I heard someone playing with the lock and it swung open, reviling Temari, who had her blanket wrapped around herself. Cold much? I shook my head and walked in, heading for the kitchen. Temari dragged her tired ass back to bed. I watched her with an eyebrow raised. What time did she go to bed? Pft. Like I care. I got a glass of water and leaned on the counter, drinking it. When I finished the glass, I put it down on the bench and walked towards my room. I should have a shower. I was caked in sweat and sand. Lovely. I opened my door and saw a girl lying in my bed. I stared at her confused for a moment, until I saw her black and red hair. I smirked. Hotaru.

I shut the door, removing my gourd and walked over to her. She was sound asleep and looked much better then she did last night. I bent down and kissed her cheek. She shuffled abit and I stood up straight watching her. She stopped moving and was back asleep. When I got to my bathroom door I heard a faint whisper from her. "Gaara" She said. I turned around to look at her. Then smiled and walked into the bathroom, turning on the light. I looked in the mirror. Nothing had changed. I still held a hateful look to anyone except Hotaru. The dark rings around my eyes were only getting darker, No surprise and my hair was still a wild mess. Some things will never change. I got undressed and stepped into the hot shower, enjoying the feeling of the water running over my body, heating me up.

-0-0-00-0—0-0-00-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-00—0-000—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I pulled on a pair of pants and rubbed the towel on my head, drying my hair. When it was dry enough, I hung the towel up and walked out of the bathroom, turning of the light on the way, I looked at the clock next to my bed. 2am. I glared at it and looked over at Hotaru. She was lying on her back and had kicked the blanket off of her. I chuckled at her. Her eyes opened and her hands shot under her pillow, pulling put a kunai and jumping up. "On gaurd as always, I see" I said to her. She turned to me, and lowered her kunai. "It felt like someone was masking their chakra." She said. I raised an imaginary eyebrow at her. "Or they could be nearly out of chakra" I said. She looked at me confused. "You have a heap of chakra. How the fuck do you run out of nearly all of it?" She snapped. Someone dosen't like walking up. "Someones cranky" I said walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. She crossed her arms and looked away. I chuckled at her. "Am not!" She snapped. I laughed and kissed her. "Get some sleep" I said. She glared at me and went back to bed. "I swear to god, you spend more time telling me to sleep, then you train" She mumbled. I chuckled at her and sat down on the bed next to her, reading a scroll about the previous Kazekage. It was alot to take in. I glared at the scroll when my fathers name came up. Old fool he was. I sighed and rolled it back up, looking at the clock. 8am. I had been reading that long? I guess so. My eyes fell onto Hotaru's sleeping form. During the course of the night, she had scooted over and now her head was pressed up my leg and she was cuddling my arm. I should probably wake her up. There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Kankuro standing in the doorway. "'morning bro. Just letting ya know that Temari has gone on a mission, so I'm gonna go get breakfast." I nodded. And kankuro smirked, shutting the door. I looked back at Hotaru. She was gorgeous. I moved some hair out of her eyes and leant down to kiss her on her lips. I felt her exhale from her nose and she kissed me back. I smirked into the kiss and pulled away. "Good morning" She said. "Yes it is" She smiled and put her head in my lap and I started playing with her hair. She had washed it recently. It was soft and silky.

"Kankuro has gone to get breakfast" I said as she latched onto my arm, and hugged it, sighing contently "Your weird" I said to her. She smiled up at me. "Nah!" She said sarcastically. I chuckled at her and kissed her forehead. She glared at me. "What is this? Don't kiss my lips anymore?" She said laughing. I chuckled and kissed her lips. "Much better" She said when I pulled away. I smiled at her and looked up at the wall, studying the picture on it. It was of Temari, Kankuro and I was off to the side, looking miserable. "Ya know" Hotaru started. "what?" I said, not shifting my gaze. "You look really hot at this angel" I looked down at her with a WTH expression, making her laugh. "Where did that come from?" I asked. She shrugged. "well, I was just looking at you from that angel, so you know" She said.

I shook my head at her and she sat up, walking tiredly into the bathroom. I got up to and headed out the door. "I will be downstairs" I called to her. "okay!" She yelled back and I shut the door walking out into the hall way.

HOTARU POV

I skipped down the hallway and down the stairs. Gaara was in the lounge room, lying on the couch, watching T.V. I skipped over to him and lied down ontop of him. "You right there?" Gaara asked after I got settled. I nodded and kissed his chest, turning to watch the T.V. It was the news, something about the chunin exams coming up. "Are you going?" I asked Gaara. He shrugged. "Probably, after we have breakfast, we will go to your place, so you can get ready" He said. I looked at him confused. "Its Wednesday" Gaara said. "oh! The Kazekage thing! Right" I looked back at the T.V. and heard the front door open and close. Kankuro walked in and placed three containers of noddles on the table. Gaara sat up, but I didn't move, I ended up in Gaara's lap.


	35. Gaara Melts Down

I giggled as I put on my dress. I decided I wouldn't wear a kimono. My dress was black and long sleved, it came to about mid-thigh. I sat down on my bed, sliding on a black pair of ninja shoes Sasuke had given me before we became team seven with Naruto. I stood up and mum came in, smiling. "hey mum!" I said cheery. She smiled at me and walked over. "sit" She said and pulled me to sit on the bed, and began working on my hair. It was naturally curly, and I liked it that way. Mum combed it and she pulled out something from behind her back. It was a black ribbon. She wrapped it around my head, behind my red bangs and tied the bow on the side. I smiled and had a look in the mirror. I looked better than I did on Father's promotion.

I smiled at mum and strapped my sword on my back and waved good bvye to mum. After thanking her. Gaara was going to meet me there. I strolled into town, taking my time, which I had plenty of. When I got to the 'Stadium' I saw Gaara standing there, taking to Lady Chiyo. I smiled and walked over to him. He saw me when I was a few feet away and turned to face me. "Hey there stranger" I said kissing him. "Hey" Gaara replied when he pulled away. I bowed to Lady Chiyo and she patted my head. I giggled at her. "well, well. Isn't the orphand little bitch" Came a voice. I followed it to see "Takuri! What the hell?" It was her alright, in all her hot-pink hair glory. "I was here on a mission, Lady Hokage wanted to know who the Kazekage candidates were, Gaara is one I see? I guess he must have scared Suna into nominating hi-"She was cut off by my fist. She fell onto the ground and yelped in pain. "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT GAARA AGAIN!" I said glaring down at her, She looked up at me, hate in her eyes and spat blood in my face. I growled and and made to jump on her, but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

I turned to see Gaara holding me. "Don't" He said simply, his eyes were cold. Don't look at me like that Gaara! I nodded and Gaara let go of me. He was obviously upset but Takuri's comment. I glared at her as she stood up. I looked over at Lady Chiyo, who nodded once, as if saying it was okay. I smiled half-heartedly at her, nodding. I turned to Gaara. He was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed, leaning against the wall. I looked at him sadly. Why did she have to open her big god damn mouth. I walked slowly towards Gaara, and leaned up, kissing his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked down at me. Was he mad with me? He smiled a bit, though it came out more of a smirk and uncrossed his arms, pulling me securely against his chest. I'll take that as a no.

"When does this start?" I asked. Gaara shrugged. "Welcome!" Temari's voice said. I turned over to see her standing at the front of the stage, talking to the villagers. "You are all probably wondering why you are here? Well, I will tell you. You are all here today, to find out the candidates for 5th Kazekage." She said. I smiled at her. "our first candidate, is Jamimaru, Of the Toki caln!" Temari said in a fake-happy voice. The crowd cheered and clapped. "The second, Is..." Temari let the suspenece build. "Gaara of the Desert!" She said. the crowed gasped and went quiet. A few moments later. "Yeah! Go Gaara!" My aunty shouted. "Yeah! Gaara for Kazekage!" Sakura's voice said, wait...Sakura? Ah, she must be here with Takuri. "Gaara for Kazekage!" I shouted. Gaara looked at me confused. A few people began clapping, and the rest started cheering. I smiled at Gaara. Who had a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"Thank you all for coming" Temari said when it was quiet. The crowd began to disappear and Gaara and I jumped off the stage. "Lets go back to yours" I said. Gaara nodded, taking my hand. I smiled and squeezed his hand. "I can't believe they let a monster like him run for Kazekage! Gaara should have been assinated years ago!" A villager said. Gaara stopped walking. "No, Gaara" I said. He nodded. "Yeah, thats true. Gaara is such a freak! A murderer!" Another said. Gaara glared at him, his eyes cold. The sand around Gaara began to shuffle furiously. "Gaara" I said calmly, but he didn't listen, then sand started to rise. "Gaara. Please Stop!" I begged. Gaara looked down at me, his eyes were cold and he let go of my hand, stepping back and gripping his head. "Leave" Gaara growled. I shook my head. "Get out of here!" Gaara yelled. I shook my head. Gaara growled and made a hansign. The sand around him whipped up and Gaara disappeared. "Gaara" I growled. You better not do anything stupid! I glared at the villiagers, who watched the whole thing. "Who do you think you are?" I growled at them. The older woman turned to me. "I beg your pardon?" She said. "You have no right to call Gaara those things! You don't know him!" I said walking off. The two woman watched me as I walked off.

I should go wait for Gaara at his house. When I reached his house, I opened the door and walked inside. "Hello?" I called out. Temari came rushing down the stairs. "Gotta go!" She said running past me. "Okay! I'm gonna wait for Gaara in his room" I said as she shut the door behind her. I guess no one is here? I walked up stairs to Gaara's room and sat down on his bed. I played with the sheets, bored and worried out of my mind. I lied down and slid my hand under the pillow. My hand connected with something wood. I sat up and pulled the pillow out of the way. It was a box. I opened the lid and gasped. On top was a photo of a beautiful woman that Temari resembled. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked pregnant in this picture. I turned it over and read the date it read 12th January 19 1998 (I'm going by the year now (2011, Gaara is 13)). I turned it back over and looked at her face. Could she be Gaara's mother? If she was, She was pregnant with Gaara in this picture.

"She is...so beautiful" I said. I put the picture to the side and picked up the next one that was face down. I turned it over and gasped, It was me! I was casting a fire jutsu in this picture. How did Gaara get this? I wondered. I put it to the said and picked up the next picture. This one was of Temari. She was smiling at the camera, and giving the peace sign. I giggled and picked up the next. It was Gaara. He was glaring at the camera and flipped it off. I giggled. It was a good photo. I felt the bed dip, and turned around to see Gaara sitting on the edge of the bed, gripping the sheets, tight. "Gaara?" I asked, crawling over to him. He had his head down and his eyes flickered over to me. I got up and bent over infront of him, looking him in the eyes. "Gaara, what did you do?" I asked. Gaara stared back at me. His eyes were almost pupil less, but looking like this, I could see them. They had a bit of green around his pupils and his eyes were sky blue really. They were pretty.

"I killed" He said simply. I sighed. "Who?" I questioned, not breaking the stare. "A jonin who insulted you" he said. "Which one?" He shrugged. "The council was trying to throw him out of the village anyway, because he attacked an elder for talking about your aunty, and you got dragged into the conversation. The second he insulted you, Chiyo said I could kill him" He said. I nodded. How did I get dragged into this? "Are you okay?" I asked. Gaara broke the stare, looking down at the ground. He glared at the floor. "I will take that as a no" I said. Gaara looked back up to me, then put his head in his hands. "Gaara~!" I said to him. He didn't respond. I felt so guilty, It wasn't my fault he felt like this, but that didn't stop me from feeling like it was. I sat on his knee, putting my head on his shoulder and kissing his cheek. He raised his head and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were so hurt and lost. I was the only one who would see that and live.

"Tell me I'm not a monster" He said. I smiled at him. "You're not a monster Gaara" I said without hesitation. He smiled abit. "Thank you" He said and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around him middle. Gaara put his head on my shoulder. After a few moments, I felt a slight wetness on my shoulder, and Gaara began to shake. Is he? I looked over to him. He was. Silent tears rolled down Gaara's face. "Don't cry" I whispered so quiet into Gaara's ear. Gaara was shaking like crazy. "H-hotaru, What do I do?" He said. I smiled. "You hold your head high and ignore them. They don't deserve any of your attention" I said. I felt him kiss my neck. "I love you" He said. "I love you too" I said tightening my arms around him, snuggling closer to his chest.

We sat there like that for hours, not moving not speaking. The only sound in the room was our breathing, Gaara's was slowly steadying. There was a knock on the door, and it opened. I sat up, trying to make myself taller, to look over Gaara's shoulder. Kankuro was standing in the door way. He sighed and turned around, shutting the door and walking over to us. He sat down next to us, Gaara lifted his head to look at Kankuro. His face was tear streaked and his eyes were blood shot. "Is everything alright?" Kankuro questioned. I nodded and rested my head against Gaara's shoulder. Kankuro nodded. "I heard crying" I nodded and gestured to Gaara. Knakuro nodded and stood up. "I'm going to go get dinner. You staying Shorty?" Kankuro asked. "yes" Gaara answered for me. "I guess so" I said giggling. Kankuro smirked and walked out of Gaara's room.

I nuzzled Gaara's shoulder. I heard him chuckle abit and he tapped my back three times. "Hop up babe" he said. I stood up and looked at him confused. "I'm gonna have a shower" he said. I nodded and sat down on his bed, as he stood up. He smiled at me and bent down, kissing my cheek. I smiled at him as he walked into the bathroom. I heard the shower start and curled up in Gaara's bed. I looked at his dresser. His clothes were hanging out of his draws. I smiled, walking over there and folding his clothes back up, before putting them away. When I shut the draw I heard the shower stop and seconds there was a loud bang on the wall, followed by Gaara cussing loud. I ran over to the door and opened it up. Gaara was leaning on the wall, wearing in a towel. His fist was buried in the plaster that was a wall, and blood was covering his fist. "Gaara?" I said quiet. His eyes found their way over to me.

He sighed and pulled his fist out of the wall. I walked over to him, taking his fist in my hand. I pulled him over to the sink and turned on the tap, shoving his hand under the tap, washing of the blood. "Why?" I questioned. He looked over at me. "Shukaku" He said. I nodded. _What did you do? _I asked the Shukaku, activating my hoshigan. **Boys gotta learn not to fuck me off**. I glared. _Leave him be for once. _I thought, deactivating my hoshigan. The blood was gone from Gaara and I turned off the tap, turning around and inspecting Gaara's hand for any plaster. There was a little in his middle finger, and I pulled it out, making Gaara cringe. "Still wondering what it feels like?" I questioned Gaara. He shook his head. "yeah nah" he said. I smirked, letting go of his hand. I bent down, opening the cupboard at the bottom of the sink, pulling out a bandage, and wrapping it around Gaara's hand. When it was done I smiled. "Now, go get dressed" I said. Gaara smirked and kissed me. "Thank you" He said walking out. I turned around, giving his some privacy to get dressed.

After a few seconds, gaara wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around and hugged him tightly. He chuckled. "mine" He said. I smiled up at him. "Yours" He let go of me and we walked downstairs and into the lounge room. Gaara sat down on the couch and I rested my head in his lap. I yawned. "Whats the time?" I asked Gaara, who turned on the T.V. "About 6" He said. I nodded and activated my Hoshigan. _Mother_ I thought. _Yes?_ Came her voice. _I'm staying at Gaara's his having a bit of a...meltdown_ I heard mum chuckle _alright. _ I deactivated my Hoshigan. I closed my eyes and started to doze off. I felt Gaara stroking my hair.

-0-0000000-0-0—0-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-00—0-0-0-00—0-0-0

"Hotaru" I heard Gaara say. I opened my eyes, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Here shorty" Kankuro said handing me ramen. I smiled at him. "Thanks" I said as I started eating. "Ya know, some of your Konoha friends are here" Kankuro said. I tilted my head to the side. "who?" I smirked. "Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino" He said. I nodded. "Ah kay, I will see them tomorrow if they are here" I said Kankuro reached into his pocket of his casual clothes, handing me a slip of paper. "Its there hotel, Ino and Sakura demanded that i make you come see them tomorrow" I laughed. "Alright then" I said taking the paper and stuffing it in my pocket. I finished my food and leaned against Gaara. "I'm tired" I said. "Then sleep" he said. "Okay!" I said shutting my eyes and falling onto Gaara, asleep.


	36. Itachi Drops in!

I woke up and jumped out of bed, fully rested. I looked at the clock. 4am. I looked around The room, looking for Gaara. I followed his chakra and found myself standing on the window sill. Gaara was on the roof. I looked up, and saw him. "Come up" he said. stretching his hand down to me. I smirked, ignoring it and jumped up, landing on the roof, crouched down on my knees. Gaara chuckled at me and pulled his hand back. I sat down next to him. "So, now that I'm up, wanna get some training done?" He looked over at me. "Maybe you should get changed first?" He questioned. I looked down. I was still wearning my dress. I nodded and we made our way to my house. I climbed in through my window, and went over to my wardrobe, pulling out my ninja clothes and went into my bathroom to get changed.

When I came out, Gaara was sitting on my window sill. He climbed out and I jumped out, following him to the training grounds. "Fire and Sand" I said smirking at him. He shook his head. "Tai" He said. I frowned, but nodded, running at him. I aimed a punch to his head, but Gaara grabbed my fist and aimed a punch to me, I ducked and kicked up, hitting him on the chest. He grabbed my foot, wincing. I smirked, leaving my entire wait to him and turned around quickly, attempting to collide my foot with Gaara's head. He shouldn't be able to stop it, his hands are busy.

Gaara leaned away and I missed. I growled, I was screwed now. Gaara let my foot go and I pushed off his chest, back flipping, and landing on my feet, though Gaara still had my wrist. He pulled on my wrist, making me come forward, and swooped my legs, making me fall to the ground. Gaara grabbed my hands with one of his and aimed a punch to my head. I won't be able to get out of this. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Gaara stopped right in front of my face. He was smirking. I glared and he chuckled. "You really thought I was gonna hit you?" Gaara question. I smirked, he let his guard down. I sweeped his feet and he fell to the ground. I quickly grabbed a kunai and sat down on Gaara, holding the knife to his throat.

I winked. "You let your guard down. Girlfriend or not, were in battle" I said, smirking. Gaara quickly snatched the kunai from me, rolling us over. It was pressed to my neck now. Not cool. "Hypocrite" He said. I giggled. "Alright, alright, you can't lose. I know"

FF AFTER TRAINING

Gaara and I glared at each other from across the field. Out of breath and exhausted. Gaara smirked and I smiled at him. He winked. What? I felt someone thrown against myself, and I was thrown to the ground. "What the?" I questioned looking into the smiling faces of "Ino! Sakura!" I yelled hugging the two best friends.

"Hey there" Ino said. I smiled, and then turned to Glare at Gaara. "So that's what you were smirking at" I stated. Gaara chuckled standing up straight. "Come on, let's go get some lunch, it's on me" Shikamaru said. I turned to see Gaara starting to wonder off. "Hey Gaara, Don't even try to get out of this" Ino said. I giggled from beneath her and Sakura. Gaara rolled his eyes. "Damn" He said coming over to us. Ino and Sakura got off me and Gaara stretched out his hand. I took it, and stood up. I looked behind him to see everyone's favourite lazy ninja genius. "Shika!" I said running over to him and jumping on to him. He caught me, hugging me back. "Hey Hotaru" He said placing me on the ground. Shikamaru and Ino began walking away from the training grounds and Gaara grabbed mine and Gaara's hand. Gaara stiffened at the contact. He didn't like Sakura, but put up with her for me. I giggled at him as he shot me a look. I shook my head at him.

Sakura pulled us into this little kiosk. We sat down at a booth and Ino pulled me to sit in her lap. Considering only four people were meant to be at this booth. "What does everyone want? I will order" Shika said. I looked at the menu. "Teriyaki chicken Sushi" I said. Gaara smiled at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, nothing at all. It's perfectly normal for you to eat without someone forcing you" He said. Everyone at the table laughed. I looked down. Gee, thanks Gaara. "I'm kidding babe" He said kissing my cheek. I smiled at him. Ino and Sakura awed. "What a drag" Shikamaru said. I laughed at him and he winked.

The rest told Shikamaru what they wanted and Ino and Sakura went to the bathroom, something about their hair. "I swear, they are more Barbie then Ninja" I said, leaning on Gaara. He smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Sakura is a pain" He said. I nodded. "And Ino? What do you think of her" He smirked mischievously at me. "She is hot" He said. I glared. That is NOT cool at all! I leaned off of him and crossed my arms, death glaring at the table. "Hotaru, I'm kidding" He said. I ignored him. Gaara sighed and grabbed my chin, making me kiss him. It was hard to be cranky with him when he kissed me, and he knew it too. I sighed into the kiss, giving up. I kissed him back and felt Gaara smirk into the kiss. "I win" He said against my lips. I glared at him. "Shuddup" I said, kissing him forcefully. Gaara kissed back, chuckling. I pulled away. "Sure Ino is hot, But she doesn't compare to you" I smiled at him. "Okay, Your forgiven" I said as Ino and Sakura sat back down glaring at each other. "What now, wait, I don't wanna know" I said leaning on Gaara's chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

Shikamaru sat back down next to Sakura and I was in between Ino and Gaara. A guy brought our meals back and, "I take it this one is for the hottie" He said, winking at me. "Back off" Shikamaru said. The guy turned to face him. "Oh? And who are you? Her Boyfriend?" He questioned. "No, that would be me" Gaara said glaring at him. The guys eyes went wide and he rushed off. "Sakura, check the food" I said. She nodded and started checking it for poison. "All is fine, except Gaara's" she said. Gaara groaned. Shikamaru stood up, grabbing Gaara's food. "Where are you going?" Ino questioned. "Getting Gaara food that isn't poisoned" He said, walking off. He came back moments later with another bowel. "Check it" Sakura checked it. "it's safe" She said. I smiled at her and Shikamaru gave Gaara his food. "Thank you" Gaara said. Shikamaru nodded and sat down.

-0-00—0-0—00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0—0—000—0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-

Gaara and I walked back to my place, quietly opening the door. There was yelling inside. It was my Dad's voice. "Get the Fuck out of my house!" My dad's voice came. Someone stormed down the hall, and Hishamaru stormed out of the house walking past me. He went to hit Gaara, but the sand got in the way. "Hey!" My dad shouted, starting a fire at my uncle's feet. My uncle jumped and picked up his pace, storming out of the house. I looked at my dad questioningly. He shook his head and used his fingers to beckon me and Gaara into the kitchen. Mum was sitting at the table. She had a burn on her arm. "Mum! Are you okay?" I questioned. She nodded. "I will be fine" She said I nodded. "Sit down" dad said to me and Gaara. We nodded and sat down. "What was that about?" I questioned.

"Your uncle said some rather...horrid things" Dad said. "But we don't believe a word of it!" Mum quickly added. "What did he say?" Gaara asked. Mum looked at him, then back at dad, giving him a pleading look. What did he say? "He told us that this morning, Hotaru tried to break up with you, and you held a kunai to her neck, threatening to kill her if she left you" Dad said. I stood up, pissed. "I'm Gonna kill him" I said simply, Standing up and making my way out the door. Gaara's sand shot out and grabbed me around my waist. "You will do no such thing" He said letting me go. I sighed and sat back down. "We were training, and I lost" I said. Mum nodded. "I thought it was something like that" She said. "And anyway, I had the kunai to his throat first" I said smirking in victory."Then she let down her guard" Gaara said, poking me. I glared. "Ruin my fun Gaara" He chuckled. "Alright, well we have a mission, it goes for a week" Dad said. I nodded. "I don't want you here on your own all week, Gaara, will you stay with her?" Dad said. Gaara nodded and Mum and Dad stood up. "Alright well see you in a week darlings" Mum said kissing me and Gaara on the cheek. Dad nodded good bye and I waved at him, as they walked through the door.

Gaara and I sat in silence; the only sound was the wind blowing through the window. "I love you" Gaara said out of nowhere. I smiled at him. "Ditto". He chuckled and the silence returned. This is driving me insane. OH! I know! Let's read Gaara's mind. I activated my hoshigan and entered. _This silence is killing me. We should do something. __**Like go make out?**__ ...Shut up __**it's just a suggestion. **__Not a very good one, she wouldn't want to. __**You don't know if you don't try. **__Im fucking aware_.

I fell onto the floor laughing. "What?" Gaara questioned. "Nothing, I was just reading your mind" Gaara glared. "Oh" He said. I started laughing again. We could do that? Nah, he'd just think I was doing it because I felt sorry for him or something. I got up and hugged him. "You're growing" I said. "Your shrinking" He said back. I shook my head. "Not possible" He had gotten taller. "Your birthday is coming up in a month" he said. I nodded. "I know" He wrapped his arms around me. "What are we gonna do?" He asked. "What time is it?" I asked. Gaara looked over at the clock. "6" I nodded. "Okay, wanna watch T.V?" I asked. Gaara shrugged. "I will take that as a no" I said, smiling. Gaara chuckled. "What do want to do?" I asked. Gaara shrugged. _Again. _I activated my hoshigan to read his mind. _I'm so tired, man I wish I could sleep. __**Well guess what? **__Fuck you._

I giggled. "Wanna go lie down?" I asked. Gaara nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. I'm exhausted" He said. I glared at him. "You could have just said so" He shrugged. I sighed. "Come on" I said, pulling him down the hall way to my bed room. I stopped at the door and pushed it open, walking over to my bed and diving on it. Gaara laughed at me and lied down next to me, pulling me against him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-00—00—00—0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0

I woke up to see Gaara smiling at me, stroking my hair. "Good morning" He said. I smiled at him. "Hey" I said snuggling closer to him. "What's in store for today?" I asked. Gaara shrugged. "No missions today" he said. I nodded. "Alright then, More sleep!" I said rolling over and shoving my face in the pillow. Gaara laughed. "I don't think so" he said. I made a disgusted noise. "Why not?" I sulked playfully. "Because its midday already, you need to eat" He said. I sighed and sat up, if I didn't Gaara would only force feed me. Grrr.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. "I'm having a shower" I said to Gaara. He nodded and I shut the door, turning on the water to heat up and getting undressed and stepping in. The water was nice and warm. I sighed and sat down on the ground, loving the comforting feeling it gave.

0—00—0-0-0-00-00—0-00-0—00-00-0-00-0—0—000-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-00—0-0-0-00—0

I got out and walked into my wardrobe, pulling on my casual clothes. (red pants, black t-shirt). I walked out and hung up my towel, brushing my hair and wandering out of my room. Gaara wasn't in there. I shrugged and walked out, looking for him. I found him lying on the couch, playing with his sand. "Don't get sand on my floor, or your sweeping." Gaara chuckled. "Why would I sweep? I can control sand, remember" I turned to him. "And I can control fire, but that doesn't mean I use it to dry the floor" Gaara chuckled and grabbed me as I walked passed him, and pulled me to lie on him. "What?" I asked. Gaara grinned mischievously, putting his hand on my neck and pulling my head down and he kissed me passionately. I kissed back and after a few moments he let my neck go and I pulled away. "You can go now" he said. I glared at him. "You suck" I said walking out. "I love you too!" He shouted after me, making me laugh.

I walked into the kitchen and decided to make some fired rice. I grabbed out the rice and put it in a bowel and put the right amount of water in it. Gaara came in and sat at the bench, watching me I smirked and made the hand signs for the cooking jutsu Mikoto taught me. I opened my eyes and held my right hand over the top of the bowel, placing my left on top of that. The rice started sizzling and I winced when the hot steam began hitting my hand. When it was cooked, I pulled away and smirked, taking the bowel over to the sink and placing it under the tap.

Gaara and I sat on my couch eating my lovely food. Note sarcasm. It took me three goes to get it right; I overcooked it the first two times. "So, Chunin exams" I said. Gaara nodded. "I don't know if I will go" he said. "Whys that?" He smirked. "Because I don't care if I become Chunin or not, besides everyone knows, I'm practically s-ranked. And anyway, what's the point of getting promoted to Chunin, If I'm gonna' just become Kazekage?" I gave him a look. "Yes Gaara, we all know that. Anyway, becoming a Chunin will just boost your chance at become Kazekage, after all, the Toki bastard is Jonin." I said. Gaara nodded. "What about ANBU?" I looked at him considering it. "Well, I suppose you could ask about being promoted to ANBU". And while he is doing that, I will train and become better than him. MWAHAHHAHAHH!

"Yeah, I will do it later" He said. I nodded and put my bowel on the table. There was a knock on the door and I went and opened it. No one was there. Odd. I turned around and slammed into someone's chest. I looked up to see Itachi. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him tight. "Itachi!" I yelled. He hugged me back. "Hello Hotaru, I can't stay long" He said. I nodded and let him go. "What brings you here?" I questioned, noticing Gaara, who had just popped around the corner to see what was happening. "Just wanted to say hi, and Deidara" I looked at him confused. "Deidara?" He nodded. "You heard what Kisame said, He is obsessed with you, I don't like him." He said. "Don't worry, If he lays a finger on her he'll die" Gaara said. Itachi turned and smirked at Gaara. "I figured you would say something like that." He said. Gaara shrugged. "Hotaru, Just keep an eye out." He said, I nodded. "Before you go, why did you join the Akatsuki?" I questioned. He looked to the ground and sighed. "What else was I meant to do?"

That was a first for Itachi; he always knew his next move. "I don't know" I said in defeat. I would really have preferred that Itachi stuck around. He smiled at me and did his legendary poke. "I have to g Hotaru, I'm sorry" He said. I smiled at him and hugged him tight. "Good bye Nii-san" He smiled and disappeared. I looked over at Gaara, who was leaning on the door frame, smirking. "What?" I questioned. He shook his head. "Oh nothing" I glared. "And you say _I'm _weird."


	37. Leading A Mission

I opened my eyes to the sound of birds chirping. I sighed content. What a way to wake up! I got out of bed and wandered down the hall to find Gaara. I wandered into the lounge room. He wasn't there. I sighed and tried to detect his chakra, but I couldn't find it. Maybe he went home? I shrugged and walked into the kitchen, there was a folded piece of paper on the bench. I walked over and picked it up.

_Good morning,_

_I had to go on a mission with Matsuri, Yay. Note sarcasm. Hopefully I will be back before you wake up, but if I'm not, You need to go see Chiyo, they need you for a c-rank. See you soon –Gaara x_

I smiled and put the note back down, going into my room to get dressed.

I strapped my sword to my back and walked out of my door, locking it behind me. I made my way to the Kazekage tower and knocked on the door. It opened and I walked in. All the elders were sitting at the large table. I bowed down. "I was told you need me for an S-rank" I said. "Straight to the point as always I see Hotaru" Yuura said. I nodded and looked over at Baki. "You are to lead a team to assist Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru in finding the village hidden in the Sound. They will be arriving here shortly. You can choose your team, but it must consist of at least three. Here is a list of available Genin" Baki said. I nodded and he handed me a list of Genin. I read the names over once. And smirked when I had picked. "Right, Well, I want Matsuri, Temari and Gaara" Baki nodded. "I figured you would want Gaara and Temari, But why Matsuri?" So I can get pay back on Gaara for catching me off guard the other day. "Matsuri needs more experience; this will be the perfect mission for her. It will work on her tracking and mapping skills, and she won't get hurt or killed. It's perfect" I said. Baki nodded. "Right, Isago, Please go collect the people mentioned. Gaara and Matsuri should have finished their mission by now" Isago nodded and poofed away.

I leant against the wall, waiting. I pulled out a kunai and twirled it around my finger, bored. The door opened and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri walked in. Matsuri shot me a look, but I ignored it. _For now_. "Temari, Gaara, Matsuri, You are going on a mission to assist Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru on a mission to find the village hidden in the sound" Baki said. They nodded. "Okay, buts whats _she_ doing here?" Matsuri questioned pointing to me. I smirked. "_Hotaru_ Is leading the Team, I presume?" Temari questioned. "You presume right" I said. Teamri smirked. "As always" She said grnning. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that" gaara said. I laughed and bowed to the elders walking out.

"So Gaara? When do we leave?" Matusri questioned. "Why ask me? I'm not leading the team" I laughed silently to myself. "Well Hotaru?" Temari questioned. "we leave when Shika and his team get here. They will be here soon" They nodded and we went to the village arc and waited. I sat on the ground and Temari jumped ontop of one of the post and looked out. "I can't see them yet. I will let you know when I can" She said. "'Kay" I replyed. Matsuri stood with her arms crossed, looking out into the desert, and Gaara was standing looking at me confused. "What?" I questioned. "Glade you decided to talk to me" I laughed and got up walking over to him. "heat of the moment" I said. "Pun intened?" Gaara questioned. "What pun?" Said Matsuri. I face palmed. "You really don't know?" She shook her head no. "We live in the desert don't we?" She nodded. "And heat of them moment?" She thought for a second. "oh! I get it now, sorry" I laughed. "Its fine" "Hey guys here they come" Temari said jumping down. Her obi (1) fluttering in the wind. A few seconds later they were insight and Ino saw me, running ahead of the group. She ran and hugged me tight, knocking me back several paces. "Hey Ino" I said. She smiled at me and let go. "You better tell me you're on this mission" She said. I laughed and nodded. "Yep, and this is my team. I don't think you have met Matsuri" She shook her head. "Not met, But I helped in her rescue" I nodded. "I'm aware." I turned to Matsuri. "Matsuri, this is Ino, she is from a strong clan In the leaf village, The Yamanaka clan" She nodded. I felt an arm on my shoulder. "What a drag" I smirked. "And this lazy shit is Shikamaru Nara, He was the other Genin that became Chunin with me" Matsuri nodded and I turned and smiled and Hinata. "And this is Hinata Hyuuga. Heir to one of the strongest clan's in Konoha" Hinata smiled and looked at the ground. Shikamaru nudged me. Okay clearly I missed something. I walked over to Hinata and hugged her. She hugged me back tight.

"Come on Hinata, Cheer up" She nodded and smiled at me. I turned to Shika. "So, shall we get going?" I questioned. He nodded. "we got a tip that the sound village is to the south of the land of iron" Shikamaru said. I nodded. "Alright, well lets head off" I said. "Right" Shika said and we started walking North West. Shika through something at me and I caught it. It was a scroll. "What is this?" I asked. "A world map" I nodded and tucked it away in the pouch on my thigh. I felt something touch my hand and turned around to see Gaara smirking down at me. I smiled at him and he grabbed my hand and intertwined our finger together. I smirked and looked ahead, not missing the look I received from Matsuri. "So, Howl-long h-have you and G-gaara been d-dating?" Hinata questioned, as nervous as ever. When It was just us, she didn't stutter, but I didn't have much time for her these days, and I felt bad about that.

"Uh..." I said. "Four days after Sasuke left so...about four months-ish" Gaara said. I laughed. "Yeah, what Gaara said" I said smiling. "I can't believe you wouldn't know how long you were dating someone for, it disgraceful" She said. "Matsuri I picked you for this mission for your benefit, Don't make me regret my decisions" I said. We glared at each other for a while, until I looked away and concentrated on the mission at hand (2).

"Let set up camp" Shikamaru said. I looked up at the sky. It was pink and the wind was getting cold. We had only passed over the border about ten minutes ago and we were in no man's land. I nodded and we stopped. Setting up camp, obviously. After we were done, Matsuri sat next to gaara. Saying something about how strong he was. She was pissing everyone off. She had been all over him all day, even Hinata was pissed. "I really feel fir Gaara" Ino said. I nodded. "You were like that with Sasuke, you know" She gave me a WTH look. "Are you serious?" She questioned. I nodded and she pulled out a kunai, handing it to me. "Kill me now!" She said. I laughed and threw the kunai into the tree behind me. "No Suicide attempts now" She laughed "Oh alright" I looked over to the fire to see Hinata, sitting there curled up in a ball. Something is seriously up. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Hey" I said. She smiled half-heartedly at me. "Hey" I poked her in the side. "What's wrong?" I questioned her. She sighed. "I lost the throne to my little sister. Father said he wants nothing to do with me anymore" I frowned at her and sighed, pulling her into a hug. Hinata cried a bit. "Don't cry 'Nata" I said. She cried a bit more and I kept hugging her. Everyone was quiet, looking over at us. I saw Ino get up and she walked over to us, wrapping her arms around Hinata to. We made a Hinata sandwich.

Everything was quiet. No one was uttering a word, the only sound filling the air was Hinata's cries and desperation. After a few hours I let her go and she had stopped crying. I looked behind me at Gaara and he winked, beconing me over. I giggled and walked over to him, stopping and standing in front of him. "Did you want something Mr. Sandman?" I questioned. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "uh ha" He said. I gave him a –well-what? Look. I smirked at me. He directed to the side with his head. I looked and saw Matsuri, who was sitting there, glaring daggers at me. I waved and smiled at her, which made her glare more.

"Gee, anyone would think she liked you or something" I said. Gaara shrugged. "Maybe" I laughed and he pulled me down to sit in his lap. I snuggled up and leaned up kissing his cheek, before I closed my eyes and fell asleep

I woke up shaking, I was freezing. I opened my eyes to see everyone was awake and shivering. I stood up and walked to the middle of our camp. I received confused looks. I made a hand seal for concentration, closing my eyes. "Hoshigan!" I said, opening my eyes, my Hoshigan was activated. I made a series of hand signs and held my arms out. A large wall of fire formed around our camp. Everyone stoped shivering and looked at the wall then they smirked. Going back to sleep. I sat on the ground, keeping my hoshigan activated. I looked over to Matsuri, who was looking at me with a bewildered expression. I should read her mind. _Wow! That was awesome. No wonder she is Chunin, I wonder what she would be like in battle!...NO Matsuri! Hotaru stole Gaara from me! I can't like her! Ever! _ Stole Gaara from her? If I do recall, we were dating before Gaara even met her, but whatever.

"Are you not going back to sleep?" Gaara questioned me. "hm? Oh no, if I go back to sleep, the fire won't stay." Gaara walked over and nodded. "Hotaru, Go to sleeeeeeep~" Temari said. "I can't didn't you just hear what I told Gaara?" "Yes, Yes I did. But this fire has heated up the whole area now, you can go to sleep" I guess she was right. I deactivated my Hoshigan and the fir disappeared instantly with a hiss. Gaara sat down and I lied down with my head in his lap. Gaara leaned back on a log and looked up at the stars. "I love you" Was the last thing I heard before sleep over took my senses.

"Rise and shine buttercup!" Someone said shaking me. I opened my eyes and glared up at Ino, who had woken me. "Shut the fuck up, your too loud" I said gripping my head. It was aching like crazy. "Well, aren't we just a ray of fucking sunshine?" Temari said. I glared and threw a rock at her head. She dodged laughing. "Gaara and Shika went to find some food, Matsuri and me are gonna go down to the lake, and freshen up" Ino said. I nodded and they walked off. Temari sat down next to me. "Hey 'Taru" she said. "Hey 'Temi" I said gripping my head. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I have a massive head ache" She nodded. "Take some medicine" She said. I shook my head no. "I hate medicine." She rolled her eyes at me. "Of course you do" A shot of pain went through and I lied down on the ground, groaning in pain. "Hotaru...you sure you don't want the medicine?" I glared. "Yes I am sure"

I heard voices approaching and recognised them as Shikamaru's and Gaara's. "Hotaru!" I heard Shikamaru say. I looked and saw them running over to me. Gaara put his arms under me and sat me up. "What's wrong?" He questioned. "She has a head ache" Temari explained for me. "oh, Well why don't you take some medicine" Gaara said. "Good luck" Shikamaru said. Gaara shot him a look. "Whys that?" Shika smirked at me. "She refuses to take medicine, She had a flu once and she wouldn't take medicine, in the end we had to use a puppet master for her to take it" I smirked, good thing Kankuro is on another mission. Hehehe. "You are the most stubborn Bitch I have met" Gaara said. "And you have emotional problems, but we don't rub it in" I stated and Gaara went quiet. I guess that was a but harsh. I saw Gaara stand straight up. "Gaara, I'm sorry" I said. He looked down at me and stared for several moments before nodding. "Its fine, Where is Ino?" He questioned. "Ino? Why?" Temari asked. "If she transferred her soul into Hotaru's body, Ino could make her take the medicine." Damn you Ino!

"That would work" Shikamaru said. "What would?" Came Ino's voice. Of for the love of god. "Can you transfer into Hotaru's body and make her take medicine?" Shikamaru questioned. She nodded and made a hand sign. "Mind Transfer!" She said I felt my soul being pushed out, before everything went Blank

I felt like I was coming back. Ino must have left my body" I opened my eyes and glared. My head ache was gone now, Damn them. I glared up at the faces that were smirking at me in triumph. We ate and headed off to find this village. I have a feeling it won't be anywhere near hear. "We could ask around" Suggested Ino. "Yeah, Lady Tsunade said if we can't find the village, or enough people tell us otherwise, we return" Shikamaru said. I nodded and we stepped up to the gates of the village hidden in the land of Iron. "Let's ask around. We haven't come across a village yet" Matsuri said. Oh really? I didn't notice. I nodded. "Right lets pair off, what do you say Shikamaru?" He nodded. "Okay, Temari go with Shikamaru, Ino go with Matsuri, Hinata come with me and Gaara. Any problems?" I asked looking around. "Yeah, I got one" Ino said. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I want Hinata to come with me and Matsuri" She winked at me and I laughed, grabbing Hinata's arm. "Back off she's mine!" Ino, Hinata and I laughed. "Alright well, let's set off" I looked over at Matsuri. She was pissed, to say the least.

Hinata and I held hands walking through the village. Gaara said to us that he thought this village wasn't very safe, I thought he was just paranoid. After all, the people that kidnapped Matsuri came from this land, but they are dead now. Hinata squeezed my hand tight. I looked over at her, we were bother around the same height. "Something wrong?" I questioned. She pointed and I followed her gaze. Standing there, was non-other than Naruto. I giggled. I knew Hinata liked him. "Gaara, look. Its Naruto" I said pointing. Gaara looked over at him and smirked. "Yes it is" Naruto looked over at us and waved like crazy, running over. He wrapped his arms around me and Hinata, pulling us into a tight hug against his chest. I looked at Hinata, and saw she was blushing. We couldn't hug back with our arms trapped. I laughed and Naruto let us go. He looked over at Gaara and lung an arm around his neck. "Gaara buddy! What are you guys doing here?" Naruto questioned. "We are looking for the village hidden in the sound. " Naruto shook his head. "Yeah, well your not gonna find it here" Jariya's voice said. "Jariya!" I said playfully punching his arm. He chuckled and put a massive hand on my head. "Hey there, kiddo!" He said.

"It's not here, I have been looking" He said. I nodded. "Shikamaru said we got a tip that it was south of here, so we coming to ask around" He shook his head. "Not here" I nodded and sighed. "In that case we better find Shika and that and tell them" I said. "Tell us what?" Temari's voice said. "Oh Naruto" Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded and waved. "The sound village isn't anywhere near here, Jariya has been looking around" I said gesturing to the big man. He nodded. "Well lets find Matsuri and Ino, we need to head back to lady Tsunade. I'm guessing You will be leading your team back to Suna?" Shikamaru said. I nodded. "Alright, well it was nice seeing you Jariya, Naruto" I said, waving and turning to walk with Shika and everyone to find Matsuri and Ino. Gaara grabbed onto my hand and he was glaring. "Gaara something wrong?" I asked. He nodded and pulled me closer to him. I looked around and spotted them. Two Akatsuki members. One was hunched on the ground and the other was walking towards us. "Deidara" I said. They hadn't noticed us yet. They walked right past us; Deidara looked at me and winked, earning a growl from Gaara. "Don't" I warned. He nodded and we sped up. "There they are" Hinata said to me. Shikamaru heard her and slowed down. Ino and Matsuri came running over and Temari told them the news. Our teams split and we said our goodbyes. "Okay, so now there are less people to slow us down, we can get back faster. Be on guard, I'm sure you guys didn't miss the Akatsuki members" I said. Gaara and Temari nodded. "What's Akatsuki?" She questioned. I sighed "It's classified" I said. Matsuri glared at me.

When began running. "Should we take to the trees?" Temari questioned. I nodded and we jumped up, jumping through the trees until we got to the desert, which didn't take very long. Matsuri quickened and got to Gaara's pace. "Gaara-sensei" She said."What?" Gaara asked in the cold voice he used to anyone but me. "When we get back to Suna, I was wondering if we could talk?" She questioned. Iglared at her. "Sorry Matsuri, Hotaru and I need to talk about something" He said shooting me a look. Something was telling me he wasn't lying either. I wonder what. I smiled and him and took his hand. I activated my Hoshigan_ Is everything alright?_ I questioned._ Yeah, Just wanted to tell you something_. He said back. _Okay! What is it_ Gaara shook his head. _Your no fun_ Gaara chuckled. And squeezed my hand reassuringly. I smiled at him again and looked ahead. Not missing the dirty looks I was receiving form Matsuri.

We had been running for hours and had finally arrived in Suna. Temari and Matsuri went home and Gaara and I walked hand in hand back to my house. "So what did you want to tell me?" I questioned. "Wait till we get home" He said. I frowned. "You suck" I said. "And you don't?" I hit him, earning a chuckle and walking through the gates. I passed my aunty on the way and waved her. She waved back, but seemed to be in a hurry. I shrugged it off and walked up to my front door, unlocking it and walking inside. Gaara shut the door and locked it behind us. I looked at the clock and scowled. It was nine o'clock at night. I pulled off my shoes and walked over to Gaara, who was leaning on the kitchen counter, with his hands on either side of him. I wrapped my hands around his middle and looked up at him. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" I questioned. He smirked at me, barely containing the smile that spread over his lips.

0—0-0-00—0-0-0-00—0—0-00-00-0—0-00-0—0-0-00-0—00—0-0-0-00—0-00—0-0-0-0-00—0-0

_**A/N: Mwhahahhaha I love cliff hangers. Don't forget to review, I love reading them (: I wanna know what you think, **_

_**Obi: Its the read sash tied around Temari's waist.**_

_**I have always wanted to write, Okay yes I am weird, But you have to be weird to ba as creative as I am! **_


	38. Kidnapped!

_Recap: "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" I questioned. He smirked at me, barely containing the smile that spread over his lips. _

(Now)

"I'm Kazekage" He smirked at me. My eyes went wide and I gasped. "Oh My gosh Gaara!" I squealed hugging him tight. "Congratualtions!" Gaara leaned down and kissed me. "I start tomorrow" I nodded. "Cool, I'm so happy for you Gaara" he smiled brightly at me. "Suna's youngest Kazekage" He said. "13 and 10 months"

I sitting in the garden outside my bed room. All I could hear was crickets chirpin and the shower, that Gaara was currently occupying. The wind blew through my mid-lenght black and red hair, sending chills down my spine. Its a bit cold, Maybe I should go inside. I nodded, confirming my thoughts and wandered through my door, shutting it behind me. I looked at my clock. 11pm. I should get some sleep, I thought climbing into bed, listening to the sound of the shower. A layed there in silence for a few minutes, staring at the flawless ceiling, when i heard the shower cut off. Moments later, Gaara walked out, wearing nothing but a pair of trackies. His hair was in his face and looked almost blood-red.

He wandered over to me and lied down next to me, making my pillow wet from his hair. _Yay. _"May I ask, whats so intresting about the ceiling?" He questioned. I shrugged. "Nothing really. Its just _there._" He raised and imaginary eyebrow at me, then shrugged, shaking his head in the process. "May I ask, Whats so intresting about Sand?" I teased. "Everything" I nodded. "how _intresting." _Gaara scowled at me and flicked my nose. I punched him in the shoulder playfully.

3 DAYS LATER

Made my way to The Kazekage tower to visit Gaara. I was bored and had nothing to do. I walked up to the door and walked in. Gaara was sitting in his desk away from me, I decided to have some fun with him. I walked up behind him and kissed his neck. "Hey Hotaru" He said. I smiled and jumped into his lap, facing him. "I'm bored" I said. Gaara shrugged. "What do you want me to do about it?" he said. I glared and shrugged, earning a chuckle from Gaara.

There was a knock at the door and Gaara turned his chair around. It was one of those spinnie ones. "Come in" He said. The door opened and Baki came in. "Lord Kazkeage, You requested me?" Baki said. Gaara nodded and handed him an envelope. "I need you to take this mission" He said. Baki nodded and took the envelope. "Hotaru, How have you been?" He asked. "Uterally bored and _Lord Kazekage_ isn't helping" I said mocking him. Gaara rolled his eyes and Baki chuckled. "You should have more respect for the Kazekage" He said teasingly . "Pfft, Respect? The Kazekage Is my bitch" I said playfully slapping his cheek. Gaara and Baki laughed and left.

I turned around in Gaara's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned up and kissed his lips. He kissed back and there was another knock and I sighed, pulling away. Gaara chuckled and I turned around in Gaara's lap to face the door. "Come in" Gaara said. The door opened and Matsuri and Sari walked in. Oh great, Two problems in one. They glared at me and I face plated the desk sighing. "Lord Kazkeage" They said bowing. "Yes?" He said and they stood up. "We would like a mission, with her" Sari said pointing at me. "Is that so? If she goes on a mission with you, she will be leading" Gaara said in a cold voice. I looked at him and glared. "I'm not aloud on missions" I said. "Oh really? Whys that?" He said. he was enjoying every second of this. I went quiet. Gaara was staying with me this week and would know if something happened. I sighed."Go on the mission" Gaara said. I glared and stood up. "Whats the mission then?" Gaara stood up and walked to the filing cabinet. He pulled out a file and handed it to me. It had an 'A' written on it. He was giving me an A rank?

It had a picture of a ninja and all his details. "Your sending us on an assassination" I said. Gaara nodded. "This is A-rank! I'm only a Chunin! Matsuri and Sari are only Genin! Killing isn't in them!" I said freaking out. Gaara grabbed my shoulders. "Calm down, You are more then capable of killing this guy" I sighed. "I hate you" I said walking out. Gaara chuckled, making me even more mad. "Fuck You _Lord Kazekage"_ Sari and Matsuri gasped. Gaara raised and imaginary eyebrow at me. "Love you too baby" he said as I flipped him off, walking out the door. Matsuri and Sari walked out behind me, bombarding me with questionds.

"Will he hurt you when your on your own?"

"Why didn't he kill you?"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"If I was you I would show him more respect"

I turned around and glared. "Okay, One, No he won't hurt me, Two, He didn't kill me because he loves me, Three, Yes, I do have a death wish, just not in the way you think, Four, Well your not me" I said turning around and walking out of the Kazekage tower. When we were out side, I looked up and saw Gaara at the window, smirking at me. I sighed and blew him a kiss, opening up the file and looking at Matsuri and Sari. "Okay, this guy is hiding somewhere in this village, when we find him, we corner him and take him out, but don't do it where people are" They nodded and we headed around town, searching for him. 

"There he is" Matsuri whispered to me. I followed her gaze and saw him standing at a store. "Right, follow him" I said. They nodded and he walked down an ally. Perfect. I activated my hoshigan and shot a fire at him, But it was a clay clone...wait Clay! Shit, Deidara uses clay. I turned around and Deidara was standing behind us. He grabbed me around the neck and opened his hand. A clay bug was there and it went of right next to Matsuri and sari, knocking them unconciuos. I took a deep breath and kicked Deidara in the stomach. He tightened his grip on my neck and I scowled. Lets find out if he really is a guy or not. I kneed him right were it hurts and he let me go doubling over. I grinned and grabbed Sari and Matsuri, I jumped up and pushed off Deidara's back and ran down the street, I had to tell Gaara what was going on. I taped into his mind. _Gaara! Deidara is in the village! He is after me!_ I thought. _I'm coming. _ I ran harder, I could see Deidara behind me now. I heard a rustle of sand and I slamed into someones chest. I looked up at the face and my breath hitched in my throat. This guy was Sasori of the red sand. I dropped Matsuri and Sari and took a few steps making the hand signs for my clans fire ball jutsu. I sucsefully got Sasori and I felt Deidara's chakra behind me. I put my hands out and a shield of fire souronded me just as I heard an explosion. I dropped the shield and shot fire at Deidara, he jumped out of the way. Damn! I felt someone grab my hand and I turned around sweeping my legs and began running. I could leave Matsuri and Sari, they would be fine. I suddenly stopped running and I couldn't move. My eyes looked over to see Sasori standing there with his hand out. Shit I forgot he was a puppet master. "This is cheating" I screamed. I heard a chuckle and Sasori walked over to me, letting go of me and grabbing me by my waist, and flinging over his shoulder. I kicked his chest, but he wouldn't let go. Bastard. I heard him growl and his hand connected with the back of my neck, knocking me out

GAARAS POV

I followed Hotaru's chakra. But it was getting weaker. It was so weak now I couldn't follow it. Shit. I ran past too bodies on the ground...Wait, bodies? I stopped and looked back at them They were unconscious. It was Matsuri and Sari. Great. I looked around at the street more clearly now. Hotaru had been here. It was evident considering how many things on this street were ash. I couldn't detect her chakra anymore. This is bad. I need to send out a rescue team, and I should request assisatace from The leaf village. I made a hand sign and appeared back in my office. "Isago!" I yelled. Moments later he was in my office. "What is it Lord Kazekage?" He questioned. "go get me 9 available ninja" I said. He nodded and disappeared. I began writing a request to Tsunade and gave it to a hawk who flew to Konoha.

KANKUROS POV

I walked into Gaara's office. Eight other people where here. What is this about. "Your mission" Gaara began, taking a deep breath. He clasped his hands together and looked down at his desk. "Is a rescue" He said. Don't tell me Matsuri got herself kidnapped again. "Her name Is Hotaru Hoshi-Uchiha" He said quietly. Oh no. "She is about 4'9 and looks exactly like Takashi Hoshi" He said. "Gaara" Temari said sympathectically. He shook his head. "She was taken by Deidara, An s-ranked ninja in the Akastsuki" He said. Everyone was quiet, watching Deidara break down. He shook uncontrollably. "Lets go! Get a move on!" A gruff voice said. I looked to the source and saw Baki standing there. "yes sir!" Everyone said and left the office.

GAARAS POV

Everyone left and I looked up at Baki. He looked sad. "Her adoptive brother, Itachi is in Akatsuki Gaara, She will be fine" I nodded, but I wished I could believe it. Baki sighed and left the office. My head immidiatly hit the desk and I began crying hard. I let this happen. How could I have not known Deidara was in the village?

Two days later

Hotaru's parents stood facing me, They were confused, to say the least. "What is this about Lord Kazekage?" Chibi said. "Hotaru has been Kidnapped" I said fast. They were dead quiet. "A search team has already been sent after her, We know who took her and Ninja from Konoha will be here any time soon, they are determined to find her" I said. They nodded. "And when they find her, Im leaving and I'm going to kill them for taking her" I said. Takashi and Chibi exchanged sad glances. The Door was suddenly kicked open and I saw non other then Rock lee. I sighed with reliefe, thank good. They would find her, I was sure of it. Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten and Hatake Kakashi came in. "Gaara, Your Kazekage?" Sakura said. I nodded. "Do you know who you are here to find?" I questioned. They shook there heads no. "Hotaru, she was taken by Akatsuki" I siad. "What does she look like?" Ino questioned. I looked at her, she had a despreat look on her face. "Hotaru, Ino" I said. She glared. "The only Hotaru I know wouldn't get kidnapped, What does this Hotaru look like?" She questioned. I felt the rage building. I stood up. "Hotaru Hoshi-Uchiha! You know DAMN well what she looks like!" I screamed at her. Everyone went quiet.

"The Akastuki base is somewhere in Amegakure" I said, sitting back down. They nodded and left my office. Deidara is going to die, that's for sure. I would kill him for taking her.

HOTARUS POV

I opened my eyes, it was dark and I couldn't see anything. I freaked out at first. I was cold, the ground was cold. I heard a voice and turned in the direction of the voice, jumoing up. "Look you finally decided to wake up un" I heard. Deidara. I remember everything that happened. "what do you want with me Deidara" I heard a shuffling and something touch my face. I felt a tug, and I could see. I had a blind fold on me. Why you may ask? I don't have the slightest clue. Deidara was standing there smirking triumphantly at me. "Wheres Itachi?" I hissed. He chuckled. "Why would I tell you?" I growled and spat in his face.

Deidara growled and slapped me across the face. "Deidara" Someone said in a calm voice. I looked over to see Sasori. "She is just bait, where not killing her" Sasori said. "Damn straight your not" I said. Sasori raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh really? Why is that?" "Because I will kill you" I heard a very familiar voice. "Itachi!" I yelled, getting up and running to him. "Why am I here?" I asked. "Bait" Sasori said. I shot a look at him. "I couldn't do anything, but I made them swear not to hurt you" He said. "But, it looks like someone it going to take a visit to my Tsukiyomi world" He said looking at the handprint across my cheek. I pointed at Deidara. "Really? I thought It would be Sasori to lose patients with her" I heard Sasori chuckle. "No, I like this one. She spat in Deidara's face. And did you see the burn she made on him? Lovely" He said smiling.

Deidara hissed at Sasori. "Well, that's what happens when you think art is a bang" Sasori said to Deidara. "Art _is _a bang yeah_"_ Deidara said. "Art is external" Saosri shot back.

"Art is fleeting! Un!"

"Eternal!

"Fleeting yeah!"

"Eternal retard!"

"You're the retard! Yeah!"

I gripped my head. "I got kidnapped by a couple of children" I said. I heard Itachi chuckle. "What was that?" Sasori glared. "You heard me Pinocchio!" He smirked at me. "Okay, So what do you think art is?" He questioned. "Art is enternal, Now shut the hell up!" I yelled. Deidara turned and fumed at me. "After all I have done for you un" He said in a pitiful voice. I glared at me. "Fucken bite me!" I hissed. I felt him slap me again. Itachi growled and punched him in the face.

I am cold. I am lonely. I want Gaara. I kept repeating through my head. I heard a bang and turned to see Sakura, standing in the door way. I smiled, They came!

GAARA POV

(about four hours before)

"Lord Kazkeage! They have found Hotaru!" Matsuri said. I got up and ran out the door, to were she was leading me. I felt a rush of different emotions flow through me.

HOTARU POV

I looked to see Sakura, Kakashi, Temari, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru and a few others that I knew, and a lot I didn't know. I scanned the crowd for Gaara, but I couldn't see him. Kakashi moved and I saw Gaara behind him. I smiled and got up, running over to him and jumping on him. He caught me and held me tight. "Isn't that cute" I turned to Sasori and glared. He chukled and everyone readied to fight. Gaara put me down, and I stood behind him, I had no Chakra to fight. Gaara put and arm around me and held me close. "Gaara" Kakashi said. We looked over at him. "Take Hotaru and get out of here, She is what they want, we need to get her away" he nodded. "Hinata, Matsuri, Sari, come with me" Gaara said coldly. He gripped my hand and Sakura created a diversion, while we ran away discreetly. I looked behind me, watching the cave fade away in the distance. "Good bye Itachi" I mumbled low, so no one heard me. 'I hope we meet again' I thought sadly.

I don't know when I will see him again, Heck, I don't even know if I _will_ see him again! I turned around, looking at the back of Gaara's head. His red locks were blowing around harshly in the wind, it was almost in a threatening manner. That's Gaara for you. Gaara looked back at me. Damn Shukaku and his senses! He smiled a bit at me and turned around again, watching where he was jumping. We were in the trees now, keeping out of site.

-0-0-0000—0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0—0-00—0-0-00-

Well there is one thing I learn't out of all this. Sleeping on the floor of a cave _really _doesn't give you a lot of energy. I was getting tired and my legs felt like lead, jumping was getting harder and I was about ready to collapse. We had been jumping for over three hours now, and I really needed a break. I looked around at everyone else. Gaara and Hinata were still going strong, But Matsuri and Sari looked exhausted, but determined. I suddenly lost my footing and slipped, falling forward. I was caught and looked up to see Matsuri had caught me, Gaara stopped and turned around when he realized what had happened. "Are you alright?" Matsuri asked me. I nodded and sat down on the branch panting. "Gaara, we need… to stop…" I said to him. He had crouched down next to me now. I looked at me then behind us. "We can't, they are still after us" He said standing up. He extened his hand towards me and I took it , Gaara pulled me to my feet and picked me up bridal style. "When it is safe, we will take a rest, but we will be in Suna _very_ soon" I nodded and rested my head on his chest, falling asleep. His arms, moving or not, were much more comfier then a cave floor.


	39. The Death Of A Loved One

All I could feel was warmth, every inch of me was warm. It was the feeling you felt stepping into a hot shower on a cold morning. I opened my eyes and saw a black shirt. I felt something stroking my hair. I was covered in a whit blanket and was lying on my side. I looked up to see Gaara's face. I smiled at him. My head was on his arm and his other one was wrapped around me. "Hey" I whispered. "Hey" Gaara whispered to me. I snuggled up closer to him, if that was possible. I heard him chuckle and tighten his arms around me. "Im so glad to have you back, I was going crazy without you" He said kissing my neck. I giggled and pulled away. It tickled. Gaara laughed at me. "Lets stay here all day" I said. "We can't my love, I'm Kazekage, But we can stay longer. Its only four in the morning" I nodded. "Are we on the couch?" I questioned. Gaara chuckled and nodded. "Yes we are, and you might want to keep it down, Your mum and Dad are asleep in there room" he said gesturing to the door opposite the lounge room. I nodded. "I'm not tired anymore" I said. "Thats great" Gaara said in an apathetic tone.

I closed my eyes, listening to the cool breeze coming from the open window infront of me. I felt Gaara's lips on my own and I kissed him back as much as I could, Gaara climbed on top of me, deepening the kiss. I smiled up at him when he pulled away and retuned to his previous position beside me

"Hotaru, Wake up!" I opened my eyes and glared into the smiling face of Temari. "What~?" I heard a sigh. "I told you not to wake her up" Came Kankuro's voice. Temari shot a glare in his direction. "We are going out lunch and we are gonna meet Gaara there" Temari said. "So get up and get dressed. You are coming" Temari said. I nodded and got up, getting dressed and following them out of my house. "How did you guys get it?" Temari grinned and held up a set of keys, with my address written on them. "Being sister of the Kazekage comes in handy" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the keys of of her.

I sat in the restaurant, looking out the window. Temari and Kankuro were arguing about some rubbish and Gaara wasn't here yet. Why did Matsuri catch me the other day? It dosen't make sense. Infact, it was rather annoying that I couldn't figure it out. Oh well. "Hotaru?" A voice snapped me ouf of my thoughts. I looked up to see Gaara, standing there looking down at me confused. I smiled up at him, But he kept starring. "What?" Temari and Kankuro were staring at me too. "Come" Temari said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bathroom. "Temari what is it?" She dragged me to a mirror and pointed. I looked in a gasped. My hair! The red was fading from my hair! But how?

"This isn't good" My grandfather said. "What isn't? Tell me whats going on?" I yelled. My hair was almost completely black now. "It happens to a Hoshi when there parents are on the verge of death" My eyes went wide and I jumped up. "You mean...?" My grandfather nodded. I looked at the ground. "Where are your parents?" I looked back up. "On a mission near Konoha" I said. My grandfather nodded. "there is nothing we can do" He said. I looked at the ground and nodded, walking outside. Why must everything I love being taken away from me? When I got outside, Gaara was leaning on the railing with his arms on either side of him, Kankuro was sitting on the stairs and Temari was standing right infront of me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Does he know whats wrong?" Kankuro asked when he noticed I was there. I nodded. "My parents are dying" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. I shook my head to clear it, but i couldn't shake the aching in my heart. Gaara walked over to me and took my hand. "Come" He said, leding me down the stairs. He made a handsign and we teleported into his office. He sat down in his chair and pulled me onto his lap. I let a few stray tears out, crying silently. Gaara was hushing me and hugging me tight. The door busted open. "LORD KAZE...ka...ge" The guy's voice quietened down as he saw me. He cleared his throat. "Takashi Hoshi was killed by Sasuke Uchiha, Chibi Hoshi is in the emergency ward, she is in serious trouble" He said my eyes went wide. Sasuke did this? But how!

I began to shake as waves of differen emotions flooded through me. Anger, sadness, regret, guilt, you name it! Gaara squeazed me tight. "thank you" Gaara said and the ninja walked out, shutting the door behind him. I heard Gaara sigh. "Come on, Lets go see your mum" He said. I nodded and he lead me out the doors

-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-000—00-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0000000000—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mum!" I gasped. She was on the bed, covered in blood and weak. Sasuke was going to die. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey baby" She said as I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. "Mum, I'm sorry!" I said as I began crying. "Its not your fault" She said smiling at me. I looked up at her. "I'm just glade I got to find my little girl before now" I smiled at her. She was on her death bed and still smiling anf being bubbly. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Baby, can you please go get me a drink of water?" I nodded and ran out of the room in search of Water

CHIBI POV

"Gaara" I addressed him. He looked over at me, he had been watching Hotaru run out of the room. "Yes?" He questioned. "Thank you, For brining back my daughter to me. You truely do deserve the role of Kazekage" I said slowly. He smiled genuinely at me. "It isn't a problem" He said. "I have a favour to ask...you" I said. He nodded and sat on the side of my bed. "What is it?" I smiled. "take care of my baby. Don't let her go after Sasuke to kill him" I said. He nodded. "Of course" I smiled bigger at him. "Another thing, Your not a monster. You are an amazing person, almost a son to me" I said. Gaara was quiet and his eyes betrayed his stoic face.

"here mum" Hotaru said as she walked back through the door, handing me my drink. I smiled at her. "Thank you" She smiled at me. A shot of pain flowed through me and I coughed up liquid onto my hand. I looked down at my hand wirily and saw blood. I sighed. "I would have at least wanted to be at your birthday" I said. She shook her head. "Its okay to go mum" She said as tears fell from her beautiful face. She looked so much like her father. I smiled at her. "I'm not ready to die yet" I said pulling her to lie down next to me. She wrapped her arm around me and we lied in silence. I could feel it. My time was nearly up. I thought back to Hotaru's first birthday.

_I smiled down at my smirking daughter. She was covered in cake and grinning huge. I laughed at her, watching Her and my nephew play. She looked alot like her father. I felt a kiss on my cheek and looked to the side to see Takashi. I smiled at him_

"_She is gorgeus" He said. I nodded. "She looks like you" I said. He nodded. "But she acts like you, God help us all" I laughed at him and leaned up to kiss him. "EWW!" I pulled away and looked at Kisako, who was making faces at me. The room filled with laughter_

I closed my eyes, noise was fading and I was feeling cold.

HOTARU POV

I watched my mum as she closed her eyes, looking peaceful. This is it. I felt Gaara squeeze my shoulder reassuringly. "I love you both" She said and everything went quiet. Her breathing stopped and my tears got heavier. This isn't fair. I stood up and went to run out the room, But Gaara grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest. I was fighting to get free. "Listen to me" He said. I stopped fighting him and looked up at his face. He had nothing else to say. I could see it in his eyes. He put a hand on the back of my neck and pushed my head into his chest gently. "Cry" he said and I did exactly that, My sobs the only noise filling the room. I wanted to kill him so bad. He has taken my parents away from me.


	40. A New Begining

I glared at the book in front of me with all the funeral plans on it. I had not the slightest clue how to plan a funeral, and just going by general knowledge. I heard a knock on the front door. "Come in" I said looking over at the clock. It was about 7:00pm. "hey" I looked over to Gaara who was leaning on the door way. I smiled half heartedly at him, He leaned off of the wall and made his way towards me. He stood behind my chair and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Whats this?" He asked picking up the book of the table and reading what I had written. "You have never planned a funeral before, Have you?" He questioned. "What was your first clue?" I said face palming. Gaara chuckled and pulled out the chair beside me, sitting down and taking the pen out of my hands. I watched him write. "Gaara you don't have to" I said. Gaara tilted his head a bit to look at me. "yes I do" he said. "Whys that?" He smirked. "because you don't know how to" He said. I glared and he chuckled, going back to writing.

-0-00—0-00—0-00—0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I pulled on my black dress and looked myself over in the mirror. It was alright, considering I was going to a funeral. I pulled on my shoes and walked out the door, locking it behind me. Gaara was leaning on the stairs and took my hand, leading me to wear the funeral was held. Didn't speak, but I listened to Gaara. He spoke about different things and I nodded or shook my head in response. Gaara sighed. "What?" I questioned.

"Oh, Nothing" He said. I shrugged and looked back at the ground, not paying attention to where we were going until Gaara stopped walking. I looked up to see a beautiful park. I felt several pairs of arms wrapped around me and looked up to see Kankuro and Temari hugging the crap out of me. Gaara was chuckling beside me

-00-0-0-0-0-000-0—0—0-0-0-000-0—0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0—0-00—00—0-0-00-0-0-0

Gaara lead me back to my place and we sat down on the couch after we had made it inside. I had been beginning to talk and Gaara was keeping my mind working to keep me from thinking about the events of today and two weeks ago. "Hey Gaara" I said. "Yeah?" He asked pulling me into his lap. "I was thinking about something I wanted to do, and you being Kazekage, I kinda' need you permission" He gave me a questioning look. "Go on" I sighed. "Well, you see, I wanted to do some traviling around the nations, to get stronger and such, I know you probably don't want me to go but I wou-" Gaara cut me off. "Okay" I looked up at him. "Really?" I said kneeling on his lap. "On one condition" I nodded. "You don't go after Sasuke and try to kill him" I slowly nodded. "Fine" I said. "Promise me" He said. "I promise I won't go after Sasuke" He smirked. "good, when do you want to leave?" I giggled nervously. "Ah, Tommorow" Gaara chuckled. "You better go pack then" I smiled and clapped eargly, kissing Gaara and jumping up, running to my room and packing.

-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Grabbing my bag, I walked camley to the Kazekage tower, were Gaara was wating. I made my way up the stairs, waving to people every now and then. I held my hand up to knock, but the door was ripped open and Matsuri went storming out. She glared at me and began running. I watched her with a WTH face. "She hasn't even left and she is already trying to hook up" I heard Gaara's voice. I smirked. "And she better not have when I come back" I said walking into his office. Gaara looked up from his desk and smiled. "leacing?" I nodded and he got up wrapping his arms around my neck, were he tied something I looked down to see a Sand forhead protector. "Now, you can remember your Kazekage" He said mockingly. "Pfft, You mean my bitch?" I teased and kissed him, smirking all the while. He kissed back. "I will miss you, How long will you be gone?" He questioned. I shrugged. "For a while, I presume" I winked at him. He chuckled. "Get out of here" He said. "Yes Lord Kazekage" I said In a fan girl voice.

I walked down the streets of suna. I smiled up at the Kazekage tower and walked out of the village. "Time for something new!"

The End

_A:N/ Hello my wonderful readers! well this is the end, BUT WAIT! The story isn't finished yet! I am publishing the First Chapter of the sequel as we speak! Its called The Kazekage's Firefly. Cool huh? There is so much more to tell, so don't back out on me now! Tell me what you thought of this story and how I could improve my writing to make the next part even better. _

_-xXEJaeXx _


End file.
